<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's My Fiancé by MercedesLP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899780">That's My Fiancé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP'>MercedesLP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's My Fiancé/We're Something [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>By PrettyPurr, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, FianceShipping, Future Fic, Not my story, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, fake to real relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:10:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting, Jaden agrees to be Alexis' pretend fiancé to get out of her father's plan on marrying her off to a rich suitor. What can go wrong? Perhaps secrets, feelings, jealousy, and intimacy?<br/>Read and find out.</p>
<p>This Fanfiction is not written by me, but by PrettyPurr on Fanfiction.net.<br/>Original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12441079/1/That-s-My-Fianc%C3%A9</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's My Fiancé/We're Something [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you doing this, daddy?!"</p><p>"We had a deal... you graduate from Duel Academy and then we start planning your future on finding yourself a worthy husband with my approval!"</p><p>"Why can't you accept that I don't need you to play matchmaker?!"</p><p>"Why can't you accept that I want nothing but the best for you?!"</p><p>"If you wanted the best for me, you would listen to me!"</p><p>Alexis hung up on her father and laid on her bed in her sky blue nightgown. Stress built up inside as the former Obelisk queen nearly wanted to cry at the situation. Her father wanted to marry her off at such a young age, she felt like control over her own life was slipping through her fingers.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, which took away her worries briefly and brought her back to reality. "Alexis, are you okay, dear?"</p><p>"I'm alright, Granny." She replied, sitting up.</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>"You may."</p><p>A short, elderly walked inside Alexis's room. Her bright gray hair was in a bun, her skin looked frail and wrinkled, and her eyes appeared shut. "Lexi dear, you should be asleep. You don't want to miss your train ride home."</p><p>Alexis gave a warm smile and nodded. "I know... I'm sorry, Granny. Did I wake you?"</p><p>"You didn't, dear. I was heading to bed but I heard you talking on the phone." Alexis' grandmother replied. "Who was that on the phone?"</p><p>"Just my father... we had a little argument but it's not important." She lied. Her grandmother nodded, looking at the night sky hovering over Domino City.</p><p>"I wonder how my little Atti is doing." Granny wondered.</p><p>Alexis giggled softly. "He's probably at a party at this hour flirting with girls."</p><p>"Goodness! He was always quite a little charmer!" Granny exclaimed. "Well anyways, get some sleep, my little Lexi." she said before walking out the room.</p><p>"Goodnight, Granny... I'll see you in the morning." Alexis replied before relaxing. She yawned softly, closing her eyes slowly.</p><p>'I need to think of something... but what can I do to get out of this situation...' Alexis thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alexis sat at the table with her grandmother to eat breakfast with her. The blonde sat there thinking about her conversation from last night, wearing a white jacket over a blue tank top and a matching white short skirt. Granny looked at her granddaughter, sensing something was troubling her.</p><p>"Lexi, is something the matter?" Granny asked.</p><p>Alexis looked back at her grandmother and gave a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Granny." she lied. As much as Alexis wanted to tell her beloved grandmother, she didn't want to be a burden. She knew her grandmother lived a full and hard life, and bringing her into drama would cause more stress for her.</p><p>"Well in that case, eat your breakfast. It has a lot of the proper nutrition you need." Granny instructed. Alexis looked at her breakfast which consisted of a piece of salmon, white rice, and steamed veggies. The blonde started to eat slowly, the food at least was delicious which made her mood a little.</p><p>"Did you pack everything?" Granny asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Yes, Granny." The grandmother smiled and admired her granddaughter, making Alexis confused.</p><p>'Do I have something on my face...?' Alexis thought.</p><p>"My Alexis, you're such a beautiful young woman... you look just like your mother." Granny praised. "I can see you do so many things."</p><p>Alexis blushed shyly. "G-Granny..."</p><p>"It's true, dear granddaughter. You're so smart and talented as well. I can see you following your dreams of being a teacher."</p><p>"Thank you..." Alexis said. 'That is... if I don't get married to whoever daddy plans for me...' she thought.</p><p>Alexis decided to not finish her breakfast and clear the dishes for her grandmother before leaving with her luggage bag. She headed out to the streets of Domino City to find her way to the train station to return back to her city.</p><p>"Be safe, darling..." granny whispered to herself, praying for her granddaughter's safety.</p><p>Unfortunately she needed to walk through a sea of people to get through to her destination. The blonde was patient, but needed to hurry. She tried speeding up but it was nearly impossible to get past the busy people trying to get to their jobs.</p><p>However what suddenly caught her eye was a boy with brown hair that was bright orange on the top, his hairstyle also looked similar to a dear friend's... It looked kinda scruffed and shaggy, but she knew one person who had that kind of hairstyle...</p><p>Alexis's eyes widened at the sight of him. 'Am I seeing things...? Or is that... no... it can't be... can it?'</p><p>The boy with the brown hair was running through the crowd instead of walking like everyone else. He looked as if he was in a hurry.</p><p>"Excuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! Whoops, sorry about that!" the boy yelled as he accidentally bumped into someone. He continued to run, which unfortunately Alexis lost sight of him.</p><p>'He's gone...' Alexis thought. 'I swear that was him...' she thought to herself. 'Oh well... there's a possibility that it wasn't him or maybe I'm seeing things.'</p><p>Alexis saw the sign directing her to the train station and headed there after using her ticket to enter the gate. She sat on the bench, not knowing how long until the train will come. All she could think about was the boy she saw... well his hair.</p><p>'Maybe stress is making me see things...' Alexis thought.</p><p>Suddenly she received a tap on the shoulder, the blonde turned around and saw a tall, slightly older man behind her with a perverted smirk on his face.</p><p>"Can I help you...?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Well Blondie, I gotta say you look so delicious... I want you to be my wife. So what do ya say?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"As if!" Alexis replied, disgusted.</p><p>The man shrugged. "Suit yourself." he said before walking away.</p><p>Alexis sighed, she pretty much was used to it. Men would often ogle and flirt with her, sometimes men would even try to follow her. She was gorgeous and boys knew it, however it would irritate her to no end.</p><p>Alexis sighed, but then felt another tap on her shoulder. 'Great... he's back...' Alexis thought. The blonde turned around with a glare on her face, but instead of that older guy who flirted with her seconds ago... it was someone she'd never expect to see. Her intense, icy glare turned into a shocked expression as she saw her old friend...</p><p>"Waiting for the train too, I see."</p><p>
  <em>The friend was none other than Jaden Yuki...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J-Jaden..." Alexis whispered. "Is that really you?" She asked, trying to see if this was a dream.</p><p>Jaden chuckled, "Yep, I'm right here!"</p><p>Alexis smiled, she wasn't sure if she should hug him, if that would make it awkward or high five him or what. She stared at Jaden, he looked as if he changed the last time she saw him. He grew taller, his features were more defined and masculine looking. She could even see some abs through his shirt; he looked absolutely handsome to her but Jaden didn't think of himself as much in the looks department. Although he still wore that Slifer Red uniform, so it's plain to see that he hasn't completely changed.</p><p>"It's so good to see you again... so how's life?" she asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>"Ah... well..."</p><p>This time Jaden felt himself getting lost by the view. He checked out how beautiful she was... her clear skin, her long golden blonde locks, her lovely hazel eyes that he could easily fall in love with, her pink taunting lips. Jaden felt a slight sensation when he looked at her, something that he never felt before. It confused him because he knew her at Duel Academy and he's never thought of her like the way he did now.</p><p>'Wow... Alexis... she looks really cute... no pretty... no beautiful! Wait, what am I doing? This is one of my best friends I'm thinking about!' Jaden thought as he subtly checked out her long, creamy legs and her short skirt.</p><p>"Hello? Earth to Jaden!" Alexis called out, Jaden snapped out of his thoughts immediately.</p><p>"I-I uh... sorry, what was the question again?" Jaden asked, mentally slapping himself for being distracted.</p><p>Alexis couldn't help but giggle, he sounded like he was in class and the teacher called on him while he wasn't paying attention. "I asked you how life is." she replied.</p><p>Jaden sighed in relief, he didn't want Alexis thinking that he was a pervert... despite starting to have... different thoughts about her. "Oh! Life's great I mean, I got to travel some countries after leaving Duel Academy."</p><p>"Really? To where?" she asked.</p><p>"You know places like France, Italy, Spain, etc. I got to take a train since they're near each other." Jaden explained.</p><p>Alexis smiled. "Wow... I'm impressed, did you like it?"</p><p>Jaden felt a slight blush on his cheeks as he heard the compliment. "Y-Yeah, my parents gave me this huge bonus so I got to travel on that." he said, as a sweatdrop fell from his cheek. "So uh... enough about me, what have you been up to, Lex?"</p><p>"Well I was in Domino City staying with my grandmother for a while, but now I'm going home. What about you?" Alexis asked. "Where are you going?"</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "I'm going home myself. My house isn't far from here, but I like train rides. Besides, they give you free food on this one."</p><p>Alexis giggled. "You and your appetite..." Suddenly the blonde looked sadly, turning away from him. Jaden wondered what was wrong with her, all of a sudden she looked... bothered.</p><p>"Alexis... you okay?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis stayed silent but then decided to speak up, she knew she could trust Jaden, the guy has done so much for her. Suddenly she had a plan, and she would have to use Jaden to play a huge part in this. "Well... Jaden... how badly do you need to get home?"</p><p>Jaden shrugged. "It's no hurry, my dad is usually busy anyway."</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Listen... I need you to do me a big favor..."</p><p>"A favor...? Sure, what's up?" he asked.</p><p>"I need you to come home with me and pretend that you're my fi-... uhh... pretend that you're engaged to me." Alexis replied.</p><p>"You mean... like I'm your fiance?" he asked. Alexis's eyes widened, did he just define what a fiance was? She thought he didn't know what a fiance was after that duel with Harrington.</p><p>"Jaden... I thought you didn't..."</p><p>"Didn't what?" he asked.</p><p>"Didn't know what a... fiance was." Alexis completed.</p><p>Jaden chuckled slightly. "Well... let me explain something, Lex..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"After getting out of detention, I... looked up what Fiance meant online... and I sorta freaked out." Jaden said with a chuckle. "So I decided to keep quiet about it."</p><p>"So... you knew afterwards that you and Harrington were supposedly dueling for my hand in marriage?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Hehe... yeeeeeah? I mean, I can't get married to you." Jaden said. "Not that there's anything wrong with you of course! I'm sure you'd be an amazing wife... it's just..."</p><p>"I know, Jaden." Alexis interrupted. "We were both too young to marry."</p><p>"Still are." Jaden joked. "So anyways... why do you need me to play your fiance?"</p><p>"Well... it's complicated." Alexis replied embarrassed.</p><p>"If I'm gonna do this, Lex, I should know what I'm getting into." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Well... my father, he wants me to get married as soon as possible and he is pressuring me to marry a suitor he approves of." the blonde explained.</p><p>Jaden practically froze. 'What the hell...' he thought. He thought her father was crazy to pressure her at such a young age, however Jaden believed that parents shouldn't be pressuring their kids about marriage. Even someone as clueless as him knows that if you rush a relationship, it's just going to bounce back and fail.</p><p>"Lex..."</p><p>"I know I'm young, Jay. You don't have to say it." she interrupted. "That's what I tell my father."</p><p>"Well no... actually, I was gonna agree to be your fiance." Jaden said with a smile.</p><p>Alexis's eyes widened. "R-Really? You'll be my fiance...? Pretend, of course."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Of course. I'll just call mom and let her know that I won't be home for awhile." he said. To his surprise, Alexis hugged Jaden making him blush deeply at the feeling of her quite busty chest on his chest as she hugged him.</p><p>"H-Hey, it's no big deal, really." Jaden protested as she hugged tightly.</p><p>The train soon arrived and Alexis released him, getting her bag. "You're a good friend, Jay." she whispered. "Now come on, let's get on the train!" she said, while walking inside.</p><p>"Right behind ya!" Jaden said.</p><p>Though he knew she was trying to compliment him... being called a friend bothered him deep inside for some odd reason.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the train went through the regions, Jaden took advantage of the all you can eat service on the train while Alexis had some Oolong tea and read a book. She giggled at Jaden's huge appetite, parts of him were still the same. It was like a breath of fresh air, but the secrets of his appetite were a mystery.</p><p>"How can you put it all away in one sitting?" Alexis asked with a giggle. "They're gonna run out of shrimp soon."</p><p>Jaden shrugged. "Mom's always said that I got it from my uncle, guess it must be a family trait." he replied, eating more fried shrimp. Jaden saw the train attendant who was pushing an empty cart down the aisle.</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss? Could I get some more fried shrimp?" Jaden asked.</p><p>The attendant politely smiled. "I'm sorry sir, but we're all out of shrimp." she replied. "You ate it all."</p><p>"Told you." Alexis added.</p><p>"Damn..." Jaden muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Is there anything else I could get you?" the attendant asked.</p><p>"Eh... no thanks." Jaden replied. The attendant left, leaving the two alone. Alexis yawned softly and placed her book down. It was about Ancient Egypt and the line of Pharaohs.</p><p>"Tired, Lex?"</p><p>"A little..." Alexis yawned again.</p><p>"Well, you should rest. Which station are we heading to?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis slowly closed her eyes. "It's called the Red Sun station..." she replied before drifting into a slumber. Jaden suddenly felt her head on his shoulder, which made him blush as red as his Slifer jacket. He could smell the scent of her hair... it was like a sweet honey scent which made him feel a burst of lust.</p><p>"She smells really nice... how did I not notice this before...?" Jaden wondered. "Maybe because I was so excited to be in Duel Academy... that I didn't pay attention to little things like this."</p><p>The former Slifer smiled, actually enjoying himself right about now. He was somewhat tired, but decided to keep himself awake to watch the queen rest and to make sure nothing harmed her.</p><p>"Attention Passengers, we will be arriving at Station: Red Sun shortly."</p><p>Jaden himself was already asleep hours later, listening to the announcement as he slowly drifted to sleep. "Red Sun... coming up... ten minutes..." he muttered. Suddenly his eyes were widened opened after putting it all together.</p><p>"Shit... our station's coming up!" Jaden thought.</p><p>"Lex, wake up, we're almost there." Jaden announced, slightly shaking her.</p><p>Alexis started to wake up. "W-Whu... w-we are? Are you sure?"</p><p>"That's what they announced."</p><p>Alexis became fully awake and looked out the window which had the view of the ocean, she could tell she was definitely close to her home. "Y-You're right... we're almost there." she said. Jaden also looked out the window at the luscious, beach view.</p><p>"So you live near the ocean?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Mhm, for my whole life." she replied. Soon the train stopped at a station that was at the beach town.</p><p>"We have arrived at Station: Red Sun." the conductor announced.</p><p>"Come on, let's go!" Alexis said, grabbing her bag. Jaden nodded and followed her off the train, before the two went outside the station and saw a beautiful, paradise. The beach was beautiful and the weather was perfectly hot. The sand was pure white and the sea was a deep, lush blue. Fortunately it wasn't crowded.</p><p>"What do you think?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"It's really cool, Lex..." Jaden replied, checking this place out.</p><p>She smiled at him warmly. "Good... now we should get going. My house isn't far from here."</p><p>The two walked side by side with each other across the beach. Jaden soon saw couples on the beach together spending time with one another. He smiled, the sight looked kinda sweet with all these happy couples... it made him think of the blonde next to him for some reason.</p><p>"Everything okay, Jaden? You seem quiet." Alexis asked concerned. Jaden paid attention to Alexis once again, snapping back into reality.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm cool." he replied. "Just checking out the beach. How long until we arrive at the house?"</p><p>"Well... we're already at the house." Alexis replied. Jaden faced the front of him, his eyes slowly widened as he saw a large, contemporary-styled house that had the beach for the backyard.</p><p>"T-That's... your house?" Jaden asked, amazed at the beautiful home.</p><p>Alexis giggled at the surprised look on his face. "Yep, I lived here all my life. Now let's go introduce you to mom, 'fiance'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"M-Mom?" Jaden wondered.</p><p>Alexis rang the doorbell which made a loud, dong-like sound. Soon the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with long brown hair and alluring dark eyes that resembled dark moons. She had an alluring hourglass figure, light tanned skin and she wore a white sundress with a pink apron on top. She resembled Alexis in looks, but this woman looked more mature yet still youthful.</p><p>'I wonder why Alexis never told us she had an older sister... or cousin...?' Jaden thought.</p><p>"Alexis darling! Welcome home!" the woman cheered, embracing Alexis.</p><p>"Thank you, it's so good to see you again... mother." the blonde replied.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened at what he just heard. 'T-that's her mother?' he stuttered in his mind. Jaden was blown away by this woman's beauty, he could tell where Alexis got her good looks from. They both looked like models.</p><p>Her mom released her daughter and looked at Jaden. "And who's your friend, dear? He's quite handsome." she added.</p><p>Alexis felt uneasy that she was about to lie to her mother in which Jaden could sense. "I'm her fiance!" Jaden replied, grabbing Alexis's hand. "E-Er... sorry if it seemed like I'm yelling... my name is Jaden Yuki."</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes's eyes widened, placing her hands on her chest. "A-Alexis... you two are engaged?" she asked.</p><p>Alexis blushed a light shade of red. "Y-yes! We've been engaged for quite awhile." she replied as the duo walked into the house.</p><p>"Where did you two meet?" Mrs. Rhodes asked. Alexis sighed softly, knowing her mother this was going to be an interview.</p><p>"We met in Duel Academy on our first year." Alexis replied.</p><p>"And... you never told me about this, dear...?" Mrs. Rhodes asked sadly.</p><p>"M-Mother, I was planning on surprising you!" Alexis replied, assuring her mother.</p><p>The mother smiled, clapping her hands joyfully. "Oh I see..." she said before taking a good look at her daughter. "Oh Lexi, you're so fair-skinned, I thought you would be tanned since Duel Academy is near a beach." her mother commented.</p><p>"Mother, what does that have to do with anything?!" Alexis yelled.</p><p>Alexis's mother giggled while Jaden observed the two. Sure they looked alike but it's clear that they were so different when it came to personality. Alexis seemed to act more mature while her mom was carefree like Atticus.</p><p>'Speaking of Atticus...where was he?'</p><p>"So mom, is... dad home?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Oh no, he's on a business trip, he said he'll be home next week."</p><p>Alexis sighed in relief. "And what about Atticus?"</p><p>"He said he was going to the beach this morning, but I thought he'd be home by now." Mrs. Rhodes replied. "I hope he's okay... I don't want him to disappear again like that Abandoned Dorm incident..."</p><p>Suddenly the door was unlocked, revealing a tall, handsome young man with long dark hair wearing a red shirt with orange flame tribal markings and white khakis. He was Atticus Rhodes, the older brother of Alexis.</p><p>"That must be him!" Alexis's mother cheered, heading back to the door.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride, girls!" Atticus said, giving a wink to the three bikini clad vixens in the red convertible.</p><p>"We love you, Atticus!" the girls cheered before driving off. Atticus chuckled proudly before being hugged by his mother.</p><p>"Oomph, hey mom!" Atticus greeted, hugging back.</p><p>The mother looked at her son. "Young man, were you at the beach all day?" she asked.</p><p>Atticus chuckled. "Yeah, I was about to leave but then these girls wanted me to spend time with them so I couldn't refuse!" he replied.</p><p>Alexis sighed from behind. "Same old Atticus..."</p><p>Atticus turned his attention from his mother to Alexis. "Lexi, you're back!" he exclaimed, giving his sister a hug. Alexis smiled and returned the hug.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, big brother..." she replied. Atticus released her and looked at his little sister.</p><p>"How's grandma?" he asked.</p><p>"She's great, she misses you." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Ah, I miss her too..." he replied with a warm smile, suddenly he saw Jaden behind her looking at decor. "Jaden, is that you?!" Atticus asked.</p><p>Jaden turned around, his eyes widened that he got to see Atticus again. "Atticus?!"</p><p>Atticus approached him and the boys gave each other a five high as a greeting. "It's good to see you again, man." Jaden said.</p><p>"You too!" Atticus replied. "Hey... by the way, what brings you here?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis was about to open her mouth to explain everything, but was interrupted by her mother. "Atti, our Lexi is engaged to this young man!" Mrs. Rhodes announced.</p><p>Atticus' jaw dropped, he felt a jolt of happiness hearing that her sister is getting engaged and to a good man too. "Y-You are?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis and Jaden nodded in unison. Alexis felt like this was gonna bug her for a while, the last thing she needed was for her brother to obsess over this.</p><p>"W-When did this happen?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Oh yes, you never told me when did it happen!" Mrs. Rhodes added.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Well... it happened... um... sometime before graduation. It was in front of the Slifer dorm." Alexis replied.</p><p>"I see... so how come nobody told me about this?" Atticus asked with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Well, you see... we wanted to keep it a secret for a while, not even our friends know about it." she replied.</p><p>"Hmm... alright then." Atticus said, feeling that something wasn't right. "I'm just glad that this man will be my brother-in-law!" he added, giving Jaden a noogie.</p><p>"A-Ah, cut it out!" Jaden exclaimed while laughing. Alexis shook her head while her mother giggled.</p><p>"You seem to know this Jaden yourself, Atti." Mrs. Rhodes replied.</p><p>"Well, he helped me find Atticus." Alexis replied. Mrs. Rhodes's eyes widened at the news, right now she was standing in front of her son's savior. The brunette remembered the night when she was told that Atticus was missing, it destroyed her knowing that her boy was somewhere out there. Anything could've happened to him, but now he was safe... thanks to this young man in front of her.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes bowed, kissing Jaden's feet. "Oh bless you, Mr. Yuki..." she praised before kissing his feet some more.</p><p>"H-Hey, it's no problem..." Jaden replied. He felt uncomfortable that a woman, or anyone bowed like that to him. However he could understand this woman's sadness and longing for her son.</p><p>"Mother... please get up." Alexis sighed, helping her mom up to her feet.</p><p>Alexis's mother giggled. "Oh I'm sorry... it's just... you saved my son and I don't know how to repay you. Just name anything." she begged.</p><p>"W-Well..." Suddenly, Jaden's stomach started to growl, making him feel embarrassed. "I am kinda hungry."</p><p>"After all that shrimp?" Alexis wondered.</p><p>"Then I'll make a feast for you!" Mrs. Rhodes said before running to the kitchen.</p><p>Suddenly the phone on a table rang. "I'll get it." Alexis announced, she picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello? Rhodes Residence here."</p><p>"Alexis, is that you? This is your <b>father</b>..."</p><p>With that, Alexis' smile quickly disappeared...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden saw her frown, which made him worried for her. "Everything okay, Lex?" He asked.</p><p>"Sorry, but I need to take this, Atticus... mind showing Jaden to a guest room?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Atticus nodded. "Sure no problem, sis." He replied for leaving with Jaden. As the two went down the halls, Jaden could feel himself worried for her. He felt he needed to be with her at this very moment.</p><p>"Hey so... is Alexis angry about her dad wanting her to marry soon?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Yep, she's really P. about it." Atticus replied.</p><p>"P.?"</p><p>"Pissed off."</p><p>"Ohh... well I can't blame her." Jaden commented. "So... as her brother, what do you think about it?"</p><p>"Well... of course I'm pissed off at dad..." Atticus growled with a passionate fire in his eyes. Jaden backed away slowly seeing this side of Atticus.</p><p>Soon the brother's mood turned from angered to a cheery one. "Buuuuuuut, I'm just glad she's engaged to someone I trust." Atticus cheerfully said. "So from now on, you can call me your bro."</p><p>A sweatdrop fell from Jaden's cheek. This was all going so quickly. "Hehe... alright, bro." He replied. Atticus showed Jaden to a guest room that had a beautiful ocean view. There wasn't a whole lot in the guest bedroom but it did have its own bathroom which was a relief for Jaden.</p><p>"Hmm... nice place you got!" Jaden complemented, laying on top of the bed.</p><p>"Thanks, if you need anything... just let me know." Atticus offered.</p><p>"Wait!" Jaden called out, before the older brother could leave. "Listen... this is embarrassing... but how can I... spice things up with me and Alexis?"</p><p>Atticus was shocked about that question. He couldn't believe what he just heard... Jaden wanting to spice things up with Alexis. "J-Jay, are you trying to... have better sex with my sister?"</p><p>Jaden's face turned redder than his jacket and his ears puffed out smoke. "N-No, not like that!" He protested. "I-I don't know how to word it... I mean like... impress her more since she's my... er fiancé."</p><p>Atticus sighed in relief. "Ohh... I see what you're talking about... kinda... but I'll give you a few pointers on spicing things up."</p><p>"Really? Thanks!" Jaden praised in gratitude.</p><p>Atticus leaned against the wall. "Ah perfect... you came to the right person, as the master of love, my duty is to make sure I don't disappoint in the love department."</p><p>"Alright, so shoot me some advice." Jaden said, wanting him to get to the point.</p><p>"Well Jay, women like assertiveness in a guy, they like when the guy makes her feel good and sexy, they want romance, and mature women like my sis... admires when a man knows what he wants and goes for it." Atticus explained, holding a proud thumbs up.</p><p>Jaden nodded at what he said. 'I hope I don't forget any of this...' He wondered.</p><p>The former Slifer student nodded. "Ah... assertiveness and romance. Thanks Att- er bro." He praised.</p><p>"No problem." Atticus replied. "Now... I have a question about earlier."</p><p>"What's up?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Are you and sis having sex?" Atticus asked, suddenly giving an icy cold glare.</p><p>"N-No! I'm honest!" Jaden protested. "I've never even been in bed with her!" Atticus chuckled. As much as Atticus wanted Alexis to be in love, he didn't want her making any big decisions too soon.</p><p>"Well that's good." He said. "See ya at the feast, Jay!" Atticus replied before leaving.</p><p>Jaden sighed in relief, he made a mental note not to screw with Atticus. That guy went from endearing brother to a protective brother. He laid down and relaxed on his new bed, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to figure out on how he's gonna keep this fiancé bit going... and what would happen if her family found out that this was all an act. He believed that he was a terrible liar, but hey at least Mrs. Rhodes and Atticus were convinced.</p><p>"You really got yourself in something... didn't you?" A voice called in Jaden's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large demonic, pink skinned spirit appeared in front of Jaden looking over him. "So what if I did, at least I'm helping out a friend, Yubel." he replied.</p><p>Yubel shook her head. "Still devoted to those humans... still gullible as ever. This will be something you may find yourself regretting." she warned.</p><p>"How do you figure?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Yubel smirk, giving a small, creepish giggle in his ear. "You got yourself in this situation, you'll figure it out." she simply replied before disappearing.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened at the warning as he sat up immediately. "Hey, wait!" he called, but it was too late, his duel partner faded away continuing to giggle.</p><p>"Wonder what that was all about..." Jaden thought, deciding to lay down again to nap.</p><p>Soon there was a knock on Jaden's door. "Jaden, are you in there?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden sat up immediately once again hearing her voice. "Yeah, I'm here." he replied.</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>"Of course, Lex."</p><p>Alexis opened the door and saw Jaden already on the bed. She gave him a smile. "I just wanted to check up on you." she said.</p><p>Jaden smiled at the warm gesture. 'Aw, how sweet.' he thought.</p><p>"I'm fine, nice home you got." he complimented.</p><p>"Thank you." she replied, sitting next to him. "So... I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Sure, what's up?" he asked, facing her.</p><p>"Well... I was talking to my dad on the phone and he's coming home tonight." she warned.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened. "W-What?! But your mom said-"</p><p>"I know, I know... his meeting was cancelled." she interrupted. "So listen... we need to make this act extra convincing. I figured my mom and brother were easy to fool... but my dad? He's a different story..."</p><p>"Well alright... so what things do you got in mind?" Jaden asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.</p><p>Alexis blushed a light shade of pink from what she was about to say. She knew this would involve them to get out their comfort zone. "W-Well... we would need to... hold hands..." she stuttered, getting redder by the second.</p><p>Jaden felt himself blushing a bit but nodded, understanding the situation. This was all an act and he needed to convince her family, especially her father. "S-Sure, we could do that." he agreed.</p><p>"And... well... we'd probably need to flirt, be playful... have chemistry... like many couples." Alexis added.</p><p>Jaden nodded as his face got redder. "Well... we have some chemistry... I mean... we've known each other since Duel academy so it should be fine... right?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded, feeling a bit at ease. "Anything else?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden gulped, having one thing in mind to his surprise. It was one way for this act to be way more convincing, but he didn't want Alexis to be uncomfortable. "Well... eh... it's stupid."</p><p>"What? What is it?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Well... we could... *gulp* kiss too..." Jaden suggested. Alexis's eyes widened, shocked that a oblivious guy like Jaden would even suggest that. Jaden felt himself getting nervous, he flinched slightly guessing that she might slap him... but to his surprise she didn't.</p><p>"You're right." she replied.</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"You are... if we wanna convince my father, we have to... kiss..." Alexis agreed.</p><p>"Sooo... should we practice the... kissing?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"I... well... yes Jay, we should." Alexis replied.</p><p>The two stared into each other's eyes, their bodies frozen in a lock as they faced each other. Jaden felt his heart beating loudly and more intense than ever. His palms started to get sweaty as he found himself staring at the woman in front of him.</p><p>'What the hell was I thinking... I've never even kissed a girl... let alone held a girl's hand... what if I'm bad at kissing... wait... why am I thinking about it? The only things I usually think about are duels and food... it's just me pretending to be her fiance... that's all it is... right?' he wondered to himself.</p><p>'Okay Alexis... get it together, girl... it's just Jaden helping me out... but why... why can't I do it...' Alexis wondered.</p><p>'Okay Jaden, you got this! Just look at her like you'd look at a deck of cards...' Jaden thought, as he tried to take his advice. Unfortunately he couldn't, looking at her face, especially her bright hazel eyes and pink succulent lips caused a jolt of lust running through his veins. 'Shit... this isn't dueling we're talking about... this is a living, breathing woman...'</p><p>'What did Atticus say... girls like assertiveness... confidence... so I gotta do both things...' Jaden thought. 'Here it goes...'</p><p>Alexis started to wonder. 'Are we going to do it or...-mmph!'</p><p>To Alexis's surprised, Jaden had cupped her face, crashing his lips onto her's perfectly. His eyes were closed while his lips were attached to her's. Alexis's eyes widened, but slowly they started to close as she returned the kiss. After a minute of being locked in the kiss, Jaden slowly pulled away from the kiss after a minute, allowing both of them to breath.</p><p>The two stared at each other, blushing heavily as they both couldn't believe what they just did to each other.</p><p>'He kissed me... and was good at it...' Alexis thought as she touched her lips. 'My first kiss...'</p><p>'Wow... I can't believe I just did that... I kissed Alexis Rhodes... her lips felt so soft and sweet...' Jaden thought. 'That was my first kiss too...'</p><p>Silence stood between them until Alexis decided to say something. "That was... very convincing, Jaden..." she complimented.</p><p>"T-Thanks... Lex..." Jaden stuttered.</p><p>Before Jaden could say anything else, the duo heard Alexis's mother announcing that dinner was ready. "We should head downstairs for dinner." Alexis said. "Remember to act natural and follow my lead." she added before leaving his room.</p><p>Jaden sat there frozen, thinking about the kiss again. It touched him, he never felt like the way he has now before, but now he knew that kiss wasn't going to leave his mind... and to his surprise, he desired her more deep down... that kiss was going to be the death of him.</p><p>"Told you, you'd regret it... you're going to end up being attached to this girl..." Yubel's voice whispered "and now you'll have to get out of it, Jaden..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden decided to ignore the voice from Yubel and went downstairs to join Mrs. Rhodes and her children for the feast she prepared for him. Jaden's eyes widened as he entered the dining room, the large table with a white table cloth covering it was filled with different assortment of foods that he could imagine. A blush filled Alexis was also sitting at the table with Atticus and their mother, thinking about the kiss that just occurred.</p><p>'Whoa... chicken... mashed potatoes... fried shrimp! And so much more!' Jaden thought, eyeing the food hungrily.</p><p>"Jaden, were you escorted to a guest room?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, it's really sweet!" Jaden replied, practically drooling over the food on the table that looked well prepared. "You got a nice place."</p><p>"Why thank you, now why don't you sit next to Alexis so we could get started, dear." the mother suggested. Jaden obeyed and sat next to his 'fiancee'. The two looked at each other with blushes on their faces.</p><p>Atticus noticed the couple and chuckled. "Hey, what are you two blushing so much about?" he asked.</p><p>"Nothing!" they replied in unison, maybe a bit too quickly.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes giggled. "Now remember, you two... make sure there's no going further than a smooch." she warned with a wink. Alexis and Jaden blushed even more while Atticus laughed at their reaction.</p><p>"M-Mother, let's just enjoy dinner. I'm sure Jaden is feeling hungry. Right Jaden?" Alexis asked, Jaden sat there in silence while blushing deeper, but snapped out of his thoughts when Alexis nudged him.</p><p>"O-Oh yeah! Let's eat!" he replied confidently. Jaden, being the one who loved food the most and was the guest, helped himself to dinner first while everyone followed behind. Jaden enjoyed the dinner that Mrs. Rhodes prepared as he ate faster than anyone, especially the fried shrimp. Mrs. Rhodes was surprised that a guy like him had such a huge appetite while Alexis and Atticus saw it as normal for him. However Mrs. Rhodes took this as a compliment to her cooking.</p><p>"I see you're enjoying yourself over there." Mrs. Rhodes commented with her cheery smile. "I've never seen anyone this happy with my cooking!"</p><p>Jaden nodded while he continued to eat. "Mhm, it's good! You did amazing, Mrs. Rhodes!" he replied with his mouth full.</p><p>"Oh wonderful! Alexis here told me that you loved fried shrimp, so I just had to make it!" Mrs. Rhodes said. Jaden looked at his fiancé and chuckled.</p><p>"You did?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly and nodded. "Mhm... you did save my brother after all." she replied. Jaden felt kinda touched that Alexis was the one who suggested it.</p><p>'Maybe this fiancé plan isn't so bad after all...' he thought.</p><p>"So Jaden, dear. When will we be able to meet your parents?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>A shrimp tail nearly fell out of his mouth and his eyes widened from the question. 'Dammit... spoke too soon...' Jaden thought.</p><p>"Yeah come to think of it, I don't think you've ever mentioned your parents." Atticus commented.</p><p>Alexis gulped a bit, knowing Jaden was on his own on this one. "Well... I mean... my dad is always busy. He works in the gaming business." he replied, which was kinda truthful. Jaden's father was an awfully busy man who worked constantly to provide for the family. "And my mom... uhh... well... she... uh... died!"</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes opened her mouth, placing her hands on her chest. "Oh dear, I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Bummer..." Atticus muttured.</p><p>"Poor Jaden..." Alexis thought, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Jaden chuckled, "I'm just kidding, she's still alive... hehehe... she's probably at home, buuut I'm sure you'll get to meet her!" he replied. Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes chuckled nervously while Alexis growled to herself annoyed at what he just did.</p><p>'Very smooth, Jaden...' Alexis thought sarcastically. Jaden laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>'Dammit... I panicked.' Jaden cursed in his mind.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes smiled. "Well Jaden, I sure hope I get to me-"</p><p>Suddenly the family heard the door opened. "What's that smell? Is that dinner?" a rather deep, masculine voice asked. A nervous Alexis dropped her fork accidentally, knowing who that voice belonged to.</p><p>"Yes dear, we're in the dining room!" Mrs. Rhodes called out.</p><p>A sharply dressed man walked into the dining room with a scowl on his face. The man was tall, well built with huge broad shoulders, but his face looked like a mix between a gorilla and a yakuza leader. His blonde hair was slicked back and and he had hazel colored eyes that looked cold and piercing to the eye. He was an older gentlemen as his wrinkles showed. He also wore glasses.</p><p>"Who's that, Lex?" Jaden whispered.</p><p>"Jaden... that's my father..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden looked back at the man who just entered. "Ohh, so this is your old man."</p><p>Alexis nodded, facing her father as the two pairs of cold, hazel eyes stared into each other in silence. From the looks of it, Jaden could tell there was nothing but trouble.</p><p>"I see you returned home. Welcome back." Her father sternly said, no emotion was on this man's face.</p><p>"Let's just cut to the chase, dad... no, you're not going to change my mind about this whole marriage thing. I'm done with you trying to set me up with spoiled, rich guys." Alexis protested.</p><p>"Those 'spoiled rich guys' are sons of my associates who will inherit their family's companies." Mr. Rhodes replied.</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "That's just like you... thinking of business before your own family. What happened to the man who was selfless?! Before all this money..." She asked.</p><p>"You should be grateful that I worked my way to the top to get you the life you have!" Her father yelled, feeling himself getting more tense. Atticus and Jaden watched this while Mrs. Rhodes shivered slightly at her husband's temper.</p><p>"Now now, let's calm down before something we regret happens." Mrs. Rhodes suggested nervously.</p><p>"No dear, she needs to hear this from me!" Mr. Rhodes yelled before facing his daughter. "Listen Alexis... I've given you everything a girl could ever want... designer clothes, this beautiful house, and you can't do this for me?!" He yelled.</p><p>"Are you seriously comparing all that to getting me into a marriage with someone I don't love just because of your business?!" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Why, Alexis... are you not doing this because of HIM?!" Mr. Rhodes asked, pointing to a nervous Jaden. "Who are you anyway, boy?!"</p><p>Jaden shyly waved at the angry father. "Hey Mr. Rhodes, I don't think we met but I'm Jaden Yuki, your daughter's fr-... er... fiancé!" he announced, walking over towards Alexis.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I already have a fiancé and we've been going out for a while now!" Alexis said.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes's glare got more intense, if that was even possible, but this time it was at Jaden. "This is the man you plan on marrying?!"</p><p>Jaden held her hand and had a proud, confident smile on his face. "Yes sir, I asked her to marry me a while ago, and with that I promise to love, care, and stand by her side through thick and thin. I love this woman, Mr. Rhodes." Jaden announced before lifting her hand to give it a single, sweet kiss. Alexis blushed slightly, surprised at the sweet gesture.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes growled, however Atticus decided to step in. "That's right, this man is gonna be my brother-in-law! I mean look dad, these lovebirds are happy. Surely you accept that?" Atticus asked. "I mean look... Jay here beat Harrington Rosewood."</p><p>"As in Rosewood Sporting Goods?" Mr. Rhodes's asked, feeling disbelief that a guy like Harrington could be beaten by someone of middle class. "Unbelievable..."</p><p>"He really did, daddy! That's when he stole my heart..." Alexis replied. Mrs. Rhodes gushed while Mr. Rhodes shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Humph, impossible." He replied. Mr. Rhodes reached in his pocket, Jaden's eyes widened thinking he was gonna pull out a gun but to his surprise, he pulled out a checkbook.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes started writing before tearing off the paper, before handing Jaden a huge check.</p><p>"What's this...?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"All this money is yours... if you stay away from my daughter." Mr. Rhodes bribed.</p><p>"Dad!" Alexis yelled in shock.</p><p>Jaden shook his head and tore up the check in half. "Sorry, Mr. Rhodes, but no money can break what we have together. Like I said, I love this woman and no amount of money is gonna change that."</p><p>"Impossible..." Mr. Rhodes muttered while Alexis looked touched that he did that. Sure it was all an act but then again, he did have the choice of taking the check and selling her out. Atticus on the other hand wasn't surprised, he knew this was what true love does to someone.</p><p>"I'm going to my studies." Mr. Rhodes said, leaving the dining room.</p><p>"H-Honey, would you like some food?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>"I lost my appetite..." Mr. Rhodes simply replied.</p><p>"Jaden... I will do everything to get you away from my daughter... if it's the last thing I do..." Mr. Rhodes thought.</p><p>"Well... something tells me your old man doesn't like me." Jaden commented.</p><p>"Don't worry... besides, you did really well." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Oh I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." Jaden said. "Your old man is something else!"</p><p>Alexis nodded. "I know... anyways, I have to go upstairs." She said, standing up.</p><p>"What for?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"I have a video chat tonight, I tutor someone in an hour." Alexis informed.</p><p>"What tutoring?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"You know the online tutoring gig Alexis was offered a while ago, didn't you know?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"O-Oh! That... tutoring!" Jaden replied, pretending to know in front of Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes. "Well uh... could you remind me again on what's it about?"</p><p>"It's a part-time tutoring program that approved Duel Academy alumni students can apply for to help students in Duel Academy. I video chat with a student for an hour helping him or her with anything they're having trouble on." Alexis explained.</p><p>"Ohhh... that's pretty sweet." Jaden replied, he secretly actually admired that she was willing to help students in need.</p><p>I also get paid and it's good to have on any resume, don't tell me you forgot, Fiancé." she teased playfully, trying to keep it convincing to her family.</p><p>Jaden blushed, embarrassed at the situation. "Ah, sorry about that." He replied. "But anyways, have fun in tutoring." he added.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "I will." she said with a smile before heading upstairs.</p><p>'Something's definitely going on...' Atticus thought, observing the two.</p><p>"Jaden?" Mrs. Rhodes called out. He turned around to face the mother.</p><p>"Hm? Everything okay, Mrs. Rhodes?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"I have a banana cream pie in the fridge chilling, but in the meantime, could you come with me? I'd like to talk to you in the other room." Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>"Uh... sure, Mrs. Rhodes." Jaden replied, following her to the living room.</p><p>The mother giggled. "Oh Jaden, you can call me mom." she replied.</p><p>"Well... alright, mom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden sat down next to his future 'mother-in law'. Mrs. Rhodes held an old scrapbook in her lap which she put together.</p><p>"What's that, Mrs. Rho- er mom?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Why it's an old scrapbook of Alexis's baby pictures. I thought I'd show you some." She replied.</p><p>Jaden felt himself curious, but slightly nervous about how Alexis would react to him seeing her baby pictures. "Uhh... won't Alexis be mad?" He asked.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes giggled. "Oh she'll be fine, besides you are her fiancé. Plus I love showing off my children as babies." She said, as she opened up the scrapbook.</p><p>The first picture Jaden saw was an average sized baby girl with a fluff of blonde hair and big, hazel eyes which appealed to her cuteness. The baby was also wrapped in clothing showing a happy smile.</p><p>"T-That's Lex?" Jaden asked. Even he could admit that Baby Lexi was pretty adorable.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes nodded. "Mhm, isn't she cute?" She asked. The mother turned the pages. Jaden saw a picture of a young, brown haired boy holding Alexis in his arms.</p><p>'That must be Atticus...' Jaden thought. After Mrs. Rhodes turned the pages, Jaden saw a young, blonde haired man with hazel eyes holding his baby daughter. The man was quite handsome, in fact he looked like Atticus but with a different color scheme.</p><p>"Wait, who's that holding Alexis?" Jaden asked, pointing to the young man.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes looked at the picture. She remember taking that exact picture. "Oh that's my husband!" She replied. Jaden couldn't believe it, the man looked happy... unlike the cold man he just met today.</p><p>"Mr. Rhodes huh..."</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes nodded. "Indeed, this was before my husband earned his money. When I met him, he worked two jobs. I became pregnant by him with Atticus and then we got married. We stayed in cheaper apartments and eventually had Alexis. It was hard because we struggled financially so we stayed in my mother's house until my husband could get back on his feet."</p><p>Jaden listened to what she had to say, in fact he became curious of Alexis's past. "I see..."</p><p>"But eventually he became that businessman years later, so he decided to start a new life for all of us so we wouldn't have to struggle again. Unfortunately my Lexi noticed how my husband was changing, she told me he seemed like he was meaner and more focused on his job than on the family." Mrs. Rhodes explained. "Goodness... they used to be so close..."</p><p>"Wow..." was what Jaden could merely say. Mrs. Rhodes smiled again, trying to hide any trace of sadness inside.</p><p>"How about I cut you some pie?" She asked, changing the subject.</p><p>Jaden blinked, but then smiled, something sweet would seem nice right now. "Sure, mom!" He replied before she went into the kitchen. When Mrs. Rhodes was gone, Jaden grabbed his tiny cellphone and called his mother.</p><p>'Almost forgot something...' Jaden thought.</p><p>"Jaden?" A woman's voice from the other line said. The voice was calm and sweet to Jaden's ears.</p><p>"Hey, mom? Listen... I'm not gonna be home for a while." Jaden informed.</p><p>"You're not? Where will you be? And where are you right now?" She asked, feeling worried.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm in good hands. I'm uh... at my fiancé's house." Jaden replied, before covering his mouth.</p><p>'Shit I meant to say friend...' Jaden thought embarrassed knowing his mom would worry even more.</p><p>The woman gasped from the other line. "Jaden! A fiancé at 18?! That's so young! Oh dear... what would your father say?" She replied.</p><p>Jaden had a sweatdrop coming down from his cheek. "Hehehe... mom, don't sweat it. Trust me I got a plan." He replied nervously.</p><p>"Pie's ready!" Mrs. Rhodes called out from the kitchen.</p><p>"Jaden, who was that?" His mother asked.</p><p>"It's my future mother-in-law. Listen I need to go, I'll talk to you later." Jaden said before hanging up.</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>Meanwhile Alexis was in her bedroom video chatting with a young, Slifer girl at her desk.</p><p>"Now make sure you take time to study this weekend." Alexis instructed. "I'm sure you'll do amazing on your Spell and Traps exam."</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Ms. Rhodes!" The Slifer student praised.</p><p>"Anytime, Ami." Alexis replied before the video chat ended. The blonde removed her headphones and logged out of her laptop. While she wasn't a teacher in a classroom, it was nice helping the children improve on their grades. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Sissy, could I come in?" Atticus asked.</p><p>Alexis sighed, guessing that he wanted to talk about this fiancé thing more. "Come in." Alexis replied.</p><p>Atticus walked into the room holding a plate with a banana cream pie slice that his mother prepared. The brother looked around Alexis' room after closing the door.</p><p>"Ah, your room is still as clean and organized as ever." Atticus commented.</p><p>Alexis looked at the treat Atticus had on his plate. "Yeah well, mind helping it keep that way?" She asked.</p><p>Atticus chuckled, knowing that Alexis would be annoyed if he even got a crumb in her room. "Relax, I promise not to spill anything." he replied. Atticus looked at his sister and leaned against the wall, his laid back expression turned into a serious one.</p><p>"Listen Lex... I wanna know what's going on with you and Jaden..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. "He's my fiancé."</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "You can't fool me, sis. I know he's really not your fiancé." He replied.</p><p>"Atticus, why would you say that?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Atticus's face turned serious. "Alexis, you can drop the act. I know you'd never think about getting married at this time, even if it is Jaden. It's just not you." He said. "Although you two nearly had me fooled when he didn't accept that check."</p><p>Alexis sighed in defeat. "Alright... you caught me... I asked Jaden to pretend to be my fiancé." She replied.</p><p>Atticus smiled, with the situation with their father and Jaden randomly becoming engaged to Alexis, he placed everything together. "Bingo, now how long did you think you could keep this up?" He asked.</p><p>"No idea..." Alexis replied, truth be told she never thought this whole thing through due to stress, but she'd never admit it to anyone. "But brother, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."</p><p>Atticus nodded. "I promise." He said. "...on one condition."</p><p>'Oh no...' Alexis thought.</p><p>"What's the catch?" She asked her big brother.</p><p>"I want you to do a photoshoot with me at my job." Atticus said. After leaving Duel Academy, Atticus took part in a part time modeling career while he focused on studies. He enjoyed the pay and it gave him plenty of chances to meet people, especially female models.</p><p>"Y-You want me... to do a photoshoot?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Yeah! A sibling photoshoot will be fun! Since someone didn't do the pop duo plan I had for us, we might as well do this." Atticus replied.</p><p>Alexis felt she didn't have a choice. Besides it was only going to be one day anyway. It couldn't hurt, right?</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it, but nothing raunchy. " she answered, Atticus nodded, even he wouldn't have his sister do something like that.</p><p>"Perfect, it'll start tomorrow at eleven, maybe you could bring Jaden along." Atticus said.</p><p>Alexis blushed hearing that name. "W-Why Jaden?" She asked.</p><p>"Because, I'm sure he'd be excited to see you in a bikini." He replied with a wink while Alexis blushed at the very thought of Jaden actually lusting over her. The only thing Jaden lusted for was dueling and maybe food, but never women. "Anyways, goodnight, sis." He replied before leaving.</p><p>Alexis sighed and shook her head. 'I swear my brother's hopeless...' She thought before preparing for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please... don't run away, let me eat you, little shrimp." Jaden whispered in his sleep. Jaden Yuki was in the middle of a dream. He dreamt of fried shrimp running away from his plate while he was chasing after them in a dark room. The room itself had no walls, it was just an empty space of darkness.</p><p>Soon the shrimp disappeared into the darkness and Jaden stop chasing his food. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the room, which showed a woman's figure glowing in the light.</p><p>Jaden paused, admiring the girl in front of him. Her long blonde hair, her clear skin, her bright eyes, and her very curvy figure in some sort of a sleeveless wedding dress with a long, sequence veil. He recognized her face, the face that belonged to none other than Alexis Rhodes.</p><p>"Alexis...?" Jaden called, eyes widened at the beautiful creature standing in front of him. The blonde floated over to the young man, she slowly leaned in... planting a soft, kiss on his lips with her soft, pink ones.</p><p>That was when Jaden quickly woke up from his slumber, huffing and puffing softly. "It was all a dream..." He whispered, surprised that he even dreamt about his friend like that. Jaden looked at the clock to check the time.</p><p>"7:00..." He muttered, usually Jaden would never get up this early, but he felt hungry and needed something to snack on.</p><p>"Wonder if Mrs. Rhodes has any leftover shrimp..." He wondered, Jaden put on his black shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Alexis already in the kitchen drinking some water, however he wasn't expecting the outfit she wore.</p><p>Jaden froze at the outfit Alexis was in, she wore a baby blue sports bra to hold her quite large chest with black and white leggings that showed off her shapely thighs and firm butt. He also could see her toned stomach. Her hair was also in a high ponytail, which looked cute on her according to Jaden. She looked as if she was working out.</p><p>A red, intense blush appeared on Jaden's face as he caught himself staring at her plump butt. "G-Good morning, L-Lex..." He greeted nervously, trying to keep his cool.</p><p>"Hm?" Alexis turned around and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Jaden. What are you doing up so early?" She asked.</p><p>"Uhhh... well, I was kinda hungry." Jaden replied sheepishly.</p><p>Alexis raised an eyebrow, Jaden wasn't the type the get up early. "Hm... I see. Well, would you like anything in particular?" She asked.</p><p>"Well... I was hoping there was any fried shrimp left." Jaden replied.</p><p>Alexis giggled. "In fact, there is... mom made extras. Want me to heat up a plate for you?" She asked.</p><p>"Er, I got it. But anyways, what are you doing up?" Jaden asked, opening the fridge.</p><p>"I was just working out." Alexis replied, "I like to start my day with a jog."</p><p>"Really? I didn't know that." Jaden said as he heated up the fried shrimp in the microwave.</p><p>"That's because you always sleep in, silly." Alexis joked, even though she was spot on.</p><p>"Morning, you two!" Atticus greeted dramatically as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Sup, Atticus." Jaden greeted while Alexis took a deep breath, knowing what would happen.</p><p>"Nothing much... just me and my sissy going to do a modeling shoot!" Atticus replied excited, placing an arm around Alexis' shoulders. Alexis growled to herself, annoyed that she agreed to this, but what choice did she have?</p><p>The former Slifer blinked. "A... modeling shoot?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Yep, me and sissy are gonna be modeling at my job. Aren't we, sis?" Atticus asked playfully. Alexis only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a shower." Alexis said before heading upstairs.</p><p>"You know, Jay, you should come along too." Atticus suggested. "Beats sitting here all day."</p><p>Jaden gave a small shrug. "Hm... sure, guess I could come." He replied, besides he also didn't wanna be at home with their father.</p><p>"Great! We're gonna leave at 10:30! See ya soon, J-Dawg." Atticus announced before leaving Jaden back to this fried shrimp for breakfast.</p><p>Hours later, Atticus was in a blue sports car along with Jaden waiting for Alexis.</p><p>"What's taking the girl so long...?" Atticus asked himself.</p><p>"She could be nervous." Jaden replied.</p><p>"My sissy nervous?" Atticus asked.</p><p>Jaden shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I mean... has she ever modeled before? Could be stage fright... or modeling fright or whatever." He informed. Atticus was surprised that Jaden came up with that, in fact it was wise and insightful. He seemed to have insights of people's feelings.</p><p>"Huh... you could be right. I should check on-oh, here she comes!"</p><p>Alexis walked out of the house and into the car looking quite tense. However she was still beautiful, wearing a green tank top, a short jean skirt and sandals. Since they lived near the beach it was normal to show more skin than what people usually showed in Domino City.</p><p>"Hey Lex, everything alright?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just peachy." Alexis dryly replied, annoyed about having to do this modeling shoot.</p><p>Alexis got in the back seat before Jaden decided to get in the back seat to sit next to her. It was part of the plan to convince their love in front of Atticus, but a part of Jaden felt like he wanted to be near her at this point. She did look quite annoyed, but rather at the situation.</p><p>Atticus drove off while Alexis stared out the car window. Jaden placed a hand on his 'fiancé's' hand to comfort her and get Atticus to be more convinced.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis turned to him, giving a small smile. "I just wanna get this over with." She replied, which made Jaden chuckle a little. He rubbed her hand slightly, to ease the nerves she had. Alexis smiled and relaxed more, which Atticus saw from his driver's seat.</p><p>"Awww, well you two look adorable." Atticus gushed, making Jaden and Alexis blush. Jaden pulled his hand away from her and Atticus just chuckled.</p><p>"By the way, Jaden... I know all about your little plan..." Atticus added with a somewhat devious smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden just sat there confused, until Alexis whispered in his ear about him finding out. "Huh... I was sure we had you convinced." Jaden spoke.</p><p>"Honestly, you almost did, but I know my little sister." Atticus said. "By the way you two... why are you still holding hands?" he teased. Jaden and Alexis blushed, immediately pulling their hands away from each other. "I didn't say you two could stop." Atticus informed with a wink.</p><p>"Hehe..." Jaden chuckled, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"So, Atticus promised not to tell... if I do a photoshoot with him." Alexis informed.</p><p>Atticus parked the car at a studio and gave a thumbs up. "That's right! Don't worry sis, you and I will be the the hottest thing since sliced bread!" he cheered.</p><p>Alexis sighed and got out the car, along with Jaden. "Yeah, but you're gonna be toast someday." she dryly added. The guys chuckled nervously before heading into the quite large studio.</p><p>Jaden was surprised at the beautiful, yet busy modeling studio. He saw the employees scurrying across the room trying to prepare their photoshoot for Atticus. The only one who wasn't running was the manager of this project, a tall woman with pale skin and her sleek, raven hair was in a short bob cut. She wore a black businesswoman suit with high heels and wore a shade of ruby red lipstick, along with dark framed glasses. From the looks of it, she looked like she had high expectations of the work that she did.</p><p>Jaden tapped Atticus's shoulder. "Hey, who's she?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Atticus' eyes widened. "Y-You don't know who she is?!" he asked, Jaden wondered why Atticus was so shocked, was she someone that important? The former Slifer shook his head. "Why, she's the one and only Kira Beau, former model and swimsuit fashion designer!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Ohh..." Jaden replied. "Have you heard of her, Lex?"</p><p>"Mhm, I have gotten her brand of swimsuits before." Alexis replied.</p><p>"And now she's gonna model more!" Atticus cheered, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Kira! Your number one is here!"</p><p>The fashion designer turned around, her stiff frown turned into a smile when she saw Atticus. Truth be told, she was quite attracted to him like many of the female population and treated him the best due to his handsome looks.</p><p>"Why Atticus, I'm so glad you're here!" Kira greeted, Jaden could tell she had some sort of accent on her, a french one maybe? The two kissed each other's cheeks in their little greeting.</p><p>"The pleasure's all mine, besides... how can I miss such an opportunity to work with such a beautiful woman." Atticus whispered in a low, raspy voice which practically made Kira and other girls who listened in swoon. Alexis crossed her arms while Jaden stood there, continuing to be confused. The fashion industry was definitely foreign and maybe a tad weird, yet of course not everything is about Duel Monsters.</p><p>Kira faced Alexis, and her smiled turned into a bitter frown. "Why Atticus, who is this young lady Is she your girlfriend?" She asked with a glare in her eyes.</p><p>"Excuse me, but I'm his sister." Alexis replied, just ready to get this whole thing over with. Kira sighed in relief, for a second she thought she needed to secretly back stab someone.</p><p>"Oh thank goodne- I mean, welcome, young lady!" she greeted. "Are you here to see your marvelous brother?"</p><p>"Actually, she's here to do a photoshoot with me!" Atticus replied. "If you don't mind of course, besides I'm really looking forward to it..." he whispered in her ear seductively. Kira felt smoke coming out of her nose being seduced like that.</p><p>"Of course, of course!" she replied, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, your sister is quite lovely. Your skin is so clear, dear." she complimented, Jaden couldn't help but agree on that.</p><p>Alexis blushed. "T-Thank you."</p><p>"And you have such beautiful curves." Kira added, which was something Jaden definitely agreed on. "Do you know your measurements? Such good genetics!"</p><p>Alexis blushed deeper. "W-Well-"</p><p>"Don't worry, we will get them measured!" Kira said determined. "Ladies, take this girl to the dressing room and get her into a swimsuit!"</p><p>Two women grabbed Alexis' hands and dragged her to a nearby dressing room, Alexis gave his brother a glare which made Atticus chuckle and mouthed 'Love you too'. Kira soon turned her attention to Jaden, who was just standing there quiet.</p><p>"You! Young man! Just who exactly are you?" Kira asked.</p><p>Jaden rubbed the tip of his nose, nervous of her sharp voice. "Oh well... I-I'm Jaden-"</p><p>"He's my sister's fiancé!" Atticus interrupted before heading to his dressing room.</p><p>Kira's eyes widened, "Oh congratulations! I hope you two make a happy couple!" she cheered, kissing Jaden's cheek to express her wishes.</p><p>"Hehe... thanks! I think..." Jaden rubbed off the lipstick mark on his cheek.</p><p>"Now why don't you sit down on that stool and watch the photoshoot." Kira suggested.</p><p>Jaden nodded with a smile. "Sounds good." he agreed. He sat down, checking out how the artists were putting a beach scenery to have Alexis model at. This was gonna be new to him, but he couldn't really complain.</p><p>"I bet you're thinking about how good she'll look in a bikini." a voice whispered in Jaden's ears.</p><p>Jaden blushed furiously. "S-Shut up, Yubel!" Jaden replied.</p><p>"Ah, my Jaden is growing up..." Yubel giggled. "I don't blame you... she looks quite beautiful." she complimented, Jaden was surprised that Yubel wasn't the least bit jealous, then again the two were one now. "Those creamy legs... wouldn't you just like to open those up... those shapely hips... those big-"</p><p>"LALALALALA, I'm not listening!" Jaden yelled, covering his ears. The people looked at Jaden like he was insane, but then resumed back to their jobs so they wouldn't be shouted at by Kira. Jaden knew he embarrassed himself while Yubel just giggled, deciding to stop messing with him... for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in a home, outside but not far from Domino City, a woman with long, auburn hair in a long pink dress paced the floor in anticipation. "Oh my poor Jaden..." she whispered, couldn't get passed the news about him having a fiancé.</p><p>Her soft hazel eyes looked worried, her son announcing to her that he had a fiancé was on the mother's mind. The woman wanted to give Jaden a call, but was interrupted when a large, brown cat entered the room and purred at the mother's feet.</p><p>"Meow..."</p><p>The woman smiled at the pet. "Oh Pharaoh, what's wrong? You must be hungry." she said. Jaden's mother had been caring for Pharaoh ever since he returned from Venice, Italy. Unfortunately Jaden left again to travel the world, but didn't want to stress the cat. Besides, Pharaoh was getting older and there was a lot of room at the home his family lived in.</p><p>Jaden's mother fed Pharoah some cat kibble before sitting at the table with a phone in her hand. "I should probably call Jaden..." she said. "He can't be serious about getting a fiancé..."</p><p>Suddenly a tiny ball of golden fluff appeared out of Pharaoh's mouth. Although it looked more like a ball of light than a fluff.</p><p>"Jaden? A fiancé? As in our Jaden?" the light asked. The voice belonged to none other than Professor Banner, former employee of Duel Academy. "Poor guy... or should I say happy guy if he's happy? I wonder who the girl is- ack dammit!"</p><p>Pharoah trapped the professor's spirit back into his mouth before sleeping on the dining room floor after finishing the kibble.</p><p>The woman dialed Jaden's number by memory and placed the phone up to her ear. "Come on Jaden... please pick up..."</p><p>While sitting inside the studio, Jaden answered the phone that was ringing in his pocket. "Hello? Jaden speaking." he greeted.</p><p>"Jaden, this is your mother." she replied The mother wasn't sure if she should yell or what, she was never much of a yeller and was always gentle and nurturing, although she did have a backbone when it needed to be expressed. "Is it true about you having a fiancé or were you just messing with me? Cause if it's the second, it's not funny."</p><p>Jaden had a sweatdrop, this was his mother he was talking to. Jaden hated to lie to her, but he wondered if he should. Or tell the truth and risk her trying to talk him out of it. He felt he couldn't quit on Alexis. "Well mom-"</p><p>"We're about to start! No phones!" Kira announced, ready to start the photoshoot.</p><p>"Gottagomomloveyabye." Jaden said in a blur before hanging up. Jaden's mother froze, placing a hand on her pale, rosy cheek.</p><p>"Oh Jaden, just what am I going to tell your father?" Jaden's mother asked herself.</p><p>"Tell me what?" a voice asked. The woman turned around and saw a tall man with brown hair and the iciest of blue eyes holding a briefcase. By the looks of him, the man looked quite powerful and intimidating.</p><p>"Honey, I thought you weren't going to be home until later." the woman replied.</p><p>"This idiot's plane got delayed, thanks to the weather." the man simply answered his wife.</p><p>"Poor guy..." the woman whispered.</p><p>"He should've planned ahead and left earlier." he said bluntly, clearly agitated. "Anyways, what's going on with him?" he asked.</p><p>"Well dear, he told me he has a fiancé..." she responded sadly.</p><p>The man stood there silent clearly surprised, however he didn't make a fuss. The tall man sat down at the table with his wife not saying a word.</p><p>The woman decided to break the silence. "What are your thoughts...?"</p><p>"He'll need to figure this out on his own." he bluntly stated. His face looked emotionless as he was in thought. "If he's man enough to get in, he's man enough to get out."</p><p>"But Seto!" the woman expressed, shocked.</p><p>"Serenity, we raised Jaden all his life for him to make choices someday. He chose to go to Duel Academy under a fake last name to not gain any publicity and now he's supposedly choosing to marry at this age. At this rate, the boy is trying to grow up faster than me or you could ever predict."</p><p>"Then... what could we do as his parents?" Serenity asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Simple... we sit back and allow him to make his own decisions, and I'm saying this because it's the only thing we can do..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira walked around the studio, announcing the shoot will start. As her voice got louder, the employees worked faster making sure both Alexis and Atticus were ready.</p><p>"Where are my models?!" Kira demanded, she looked behind her and found Atticus shirtless in a red swim trunks and nearly gushed. "Oh my..." she whispered, with hearts in her eyes along with other women that were in the studio.</p><p>Atticus smiled proudly, if girls went crazy while he was in clothes, then of course they'd go crazy when he's shirtless. 'Wonder where Lex is...' Atticus thought.</p><p>The big brother turned around and saw Jaden sitting down, looking through his deck while he waited. "Hey Jay!" he called out, approaching him. "You've seen Lexi?" he asked.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "Haven't seen her since they took her to the dressing room." he replied.</p><p>"Well she's gotta speed it up, the shoot is about to start." Atticus commented. Jaden looked at the fainted Kira on the ground. He absolutely doubted that the shoot is gonna start yet with her on the ground.</p><p>"Sorry for keeping you waiting." a voice said. Jaden and Atticus turned around and saw Alexis in nothing but a white robe that was presumably covering her swimsuit. She wore subtle, gold eyeshadow that highlighted her fair skin with a light pink blush and lipgloss which enhanced her soft lips.</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly, while she couldn't see much of her body he found her quite gorgeous and nearly dropped his deck. However he could see some of her creamy legs and a bit of cleavage, making him wonder what was under that robe and what swimsuit would she would model.</p><p>"Looking good, sissy!" Atticus commented, giving Alexis a thumbs up. "Doesn't she look good, Jay?" he asked.</p><p>Jaden blushed deeper, Alexis' warm hazel eyes were on him now. She was beautiful which made him pretty speechless. "Y-You... you look great, Lex." he agreed.</p><p>Atticus shook his head, expecting a better and more romantic compliment towards her while Alexis blushed, looking away shyly with a small smile. "Thanks, Jay." she replied.</p><p>Kira slowly got up, adjusting her glasses from the fall. "Oh good, you're here, Alexis! Now you two, get on the stage and Alexis, you must take off your robe. NOW GO GO GO!" she instructed before Alexis and Atticus went to the stage to have pictures taken.</p><p>"Good luck, you two!" Jaden cheered.</p><p>Atticus stood next to Alexis on the stage and whispered. "Alexis, you have to take off your robe now."</p><p>Alexis blushed. "Uh... right..." she muttered, looking towards Jaden.</p><p>'I'm gonna get back at you someday, Atticus...' Alexis thought, still angry about the whole condition to do this shoot.</p><p>The blonde sighed, slowly untying the string to remove the snow, white robe revealing a skimpy, golden caged swimsuit, underneath. All the men except Atticus, immediately had their eyes set on the blonde, especially Jaden. The swimsuit fit her very curvy figure perfectly, the caged top acted like a pushup bra which made Alexis's already large breasts have amazing cleavage. Alexis felt absolutely naked with it on, but she wanted to get it over with so she could figure out a way to get revenge on her brother.</p><p>'Man... I must've been really excited to be at Duel Academy if I've never noticed her...' Jaden felt himself have a tingling sensation, the once oblivious little boy was now fully aware of how stunning she was. Of course, he did feel kinda perverted staring at her like this since she was one of his best friends and tried to keep it subtle, but it was the order of things. He was a male and she was a female, nothing could be further from the truth.</p><p>'Alexis looks awesome... no... stunning... huh... never thought I'd use that word to describe someone.' he thought in bliss.</p><p>"It's not very polite to drool." Yubel whispered. Jaden growled softly, he wondered why did they merge again? Yubel was always a bit of a trickster, but Jaden wanted this teasing to stop before he could embarrass himself.</p><p>Kira was overjoyed seeing Alexis in her new swimsuit, she spent at least six months preparing it. "My goodness, you're so beautiful! Ah the way your birthing hips look, un magnifique!" she cheered.</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply, hearing that little term. 'Birthing... hips?'</p><p>'Birthing hips...' Jaden wondered.</p><p>Kira approached Alexis, holding a gold tiara of some sort with a red gem in the center. "Now Alexis, you're going to be portraying a beautiful, underwater goddess. Just make sure to look powerful, yet cute but daring." she explained, Alexis nodded trying to find an image of what that will look like.</p><p>"GO ALEXIS!" Jaden cheered, alone to be shushed loudly by Kira. "Sorry..."</p><p>Alexis smiled at Jaden as she was given the crown, it was kinda cute of him to cheer her on, even though this wasn't dueling.</p><p>'She really does look like a goddess...' Jaden thought.</p><p>"Dim the lights but keep the set lights on them!" Kira announced. The employees followed the instructions, the bright light was focused on Atticus and Alexis as Kira made sure the camera was set into place. Alexis could feel herself getting nervous, this wasn't something she has ever done. Not taking pictures in general, but modeling a skimpy swimsuit for some magazine especially with her friend staring at her.</p><p><em>"Just act natural..."</em> was all Atticus could whispered to his little sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira smiled at her models. Both Alexis and Atticus posed together in beachwear while Atticus held a beach ball. "Beautiful... well what are you waiting for, start taking pictures!" Kira demanded.</p><p>The cameraman shook nervously at his boss' demanding voice, he started taking shots of the siblings as they posed in different positions. The siblings looked fierce and appealing to the eye. Jaden thought for someone who didn't like modeling, Alexis looked pretty natural and photogenic.</p><p>"Hmmm... I'm not liking this... I need something sexy... something that'll maybe bring in more viewers..." Kira wondered.</p><p>"Ah, Atticus! I'm gonna need you to step out and let your sister pose on her own." Kira instructed.</p><p>"Hm? You just need Alexis?" Atticus asked. "But why?"</p><p>"Well, I'd like her to be the cover for my upcoming magazine since she's wearing my new line of bikini... if she wants to of course." Kira said.</p><p>Alexis was surprised that Kira wanted her to be on the cover, however this wasn't what she agreed with. "W-What? Absolutely not." she replied.</p><p>"Come on, Lex. Please do it! For your big bro!" Atticus begged. "Besides, you'll be famous."</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "But I never wanted to be famous..." she replied.</p><p>Atticus sighed and kneeled before his sister in desperation. "Okay... Lex, if you do this one thing... I'll drop this whole thing."</p><p>"What whole thing?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"About me getting us famous." he replied. Alexis crossed her arms, a part of her wanted to say no but he was looking desperate. It made her feel kinda sorry for him, she hated feeling vulnerable.</p><p>"Atti, get up... I'll do it." Alexis said. Atticus stood up immediately with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>"She'll do it, Kira!" he announced, getting off the stage.</p><p>Kira clapped for joy. "Oh wonderful!" she cheered, approaching her. "Now Alexis, I want you to pose playfully and sexy."</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly. "H-How am I supposed to do that?"</p><p>"You gotta show off the goods, sissy!" Atticus called out.</p><p>"What he said." Kira replied.</p><p>"Well... only if you keep your word, Atticus." Alexis said firmly.</p><p>Atticus chuckled. "Of course, sissy."</p><p>'Besides, when you and Jaden have kids, I'll convince them. We'll be an uncle, niece/nephew group!' Atticus thought deviously in his mind. The older brother stood next to Jaden, who felt lost in this situation.</p><p>"So what's going on, Atticus?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Well Jaden, Alexis is gonna be modeling for the front cover." Atticus explained.</p><p>"But didn't she model with you?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Yeah but Kira wants something that'll bring in the viewers if you know what I mean." Atticus gave Jaden a wink, making the former Slifer clueless.</p><p>"I'm not sure where you're getting at..." Jaden admitted, making Atticus shake his head.</p><p>"You'll see. You'll definitely see... by the way, you and Alexis are planning on having kids right?" Atticus asked.</p><p>Jaden spat out his drink he was enjoying, listening to that question. "C-Children?!" he exclaimed. "You know me and Alexis are pretending to be engaged right?" Jaden whispered.</p><p>Atticus chuckled. "Ah yeah well... you know, things <em>might change</em>." he replied.</p><p>Jaden looked from Atticus to Alexis as Kira was giving her instructions. That question made him think about kids however, Jaden loved children and was good with them but he never pictured himself being a father. There's so much to being a father besides being fun around them and spoiling them, you would have to put your heart, soul, and energy into them. You'd have to put them first before yourself, you'd have to be wise and guide them in the right direction. However... from what he's experienced from Duel academy and saving the world, he knew that things can change...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, let's start the photoshoot! Remember this is gonna be a cover!" Kira shouted.</p><p>Alexis sat on stage with the tiara removed from her head from her previous shoot. 'Alright Alexis... you can do this... it'll probably be only ten minutes at the most.' she thought.</p><p>As the crew started to take pictures, Alexis did her best to pose for the camera in the bikini. The blonde felt kinda naked in this, however she managed to get through it all. Jaden on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so cute and tastefully sexy at the same time as she did some seductive poses. Her skin glowed and her hair was radiant in the light.</p><p>Kira was astonished, she never worked with someone who looked so perfect on the camera. "Oo magnifique... what a lovely girl!" she cheered.</p><p>Jaden smiled, indeed she was a lovely girl. "Wow... just perfect..." he whispered. He wanted to cheer, but he didn't want to be snapped at by Kira. As the shots were being taken, Alexis started to feel more... comfortable, especially seeing Jaden's smile which could make nearly anyone light up.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, Kira was fully satisfied with all the pictures that have been taken. Her computer had an assortment of Alexis in poses in the golden swimsuit. Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus were also looking at the pictures the camera man took trying to help Kira decide on what to use.</p><p>"How about this one?" Kira asked, clicking on the pose that showed Alexis's butt.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd use that! What do you think, sis?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Uh... kinda provocative, don't you think?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh trust me, dear. I'd never have anything provocative on the covers or the stores won't allow it." Kira reassured. "What do you think, Jaden? Isn't it perfect?"</p><p>"Honestly... they're all pretty sweet." Jaden said in a bliss. "Er... I mean, I like it, you know it's cute." he admitted.</p><p>'Did Jaden just call me cute...?' Alexis wondered with a small blush.</p><p>'Suuuuure, that's what you wanted to say.' Atticus thought.</p><p>"Well... now that I look at it, I guess it doesn't look too bad." Alexis replied, truth be told, she just wanted to get out of there.</p><p>"Perfect, then I'll be using it for the new magazine cover!" Kira cheered. "Now, I'm gonna need the suit back, but I will print out free printouts if you want me to."</p><p>"Could I get the print out of me with Alexis?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Of course, darling." Kira replied. "Now Alexis dear, your clothes are in the changing room. Please make sure to return the swimsuit in the bag."</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Sure thing." Jaden waited for the blonde to leave before whispering to Kira.</p><p>"Think you could print me all of those pictures?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Kira giggled deviously. "I see you were quite amused with your fiancé's work." she replied.</p><p>Jaden blushed deeply at the comment while Atticus chuckled. "Er... I mean... she looks good in all angles... right?" he asked.</p><p>Kira crossed her arms. "Tell you what, I will mail it to you at Atticus' address since it'll take awhile to get all thirty photos." she replied.</p><p>"Sweet! You're the best!" Jaden exclaimed, shaking her hand. Kira was shocked, but returned the handshake with a smile.</p><p>Soon Alexis came out of the dressing room after a while and handed Kira the bag with the swimsuit inside. "Sorry for the wait, but thank you for giving me this opportunity." Alexis praised.</p><p>"Thank you for being a wonderful sport, my dear." Kira praised. "You and your fiancé are always welcomed here."</p><p>Alexis and Jaden gave each other smiles until Atticus interrupted them. "Well, we're off! See ya, Kira! And you lovely ladies" he said, placing his arms around both his sister and future 'brother-in-law'.</p><p>"Bye Atticus..." the women swooned which made Alexis shook her head. The three finally headed outside with the weather still hot and the sun was shining brightly.</p><p>"Here, I'll get the car and bring it up front." Atticus suggested. "You two stay here." he said before walking away.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Alexis replied. Jaden yawned after sitting for a while inside and faced the blonde beauty.</p><p>"So, now what?" Jaden asked, bored out of his mind.</p><p>"Well, we have to get home. I received a call about tutoring someone from Duel Academy at three." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Ah, video call right?" Jaden asked, Alexis just nodded in response.</p><p>"But... if you want, later on we could grab dinner and I'll show you the town. Just you and me." Alexis suggested.</p><p>Jaden blushed. "J-Just the two of us?"</p><p>Alexis giggled. "You want my father to come or something?" she asked sarcastically. "Besides, what's wrong with two friends hanging out?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden felt himself getting warmer, and not because of the weather. "N-Nothing." he stuttered. "Sounds like a plan, anything you have a taste for?"</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "You're the guest, so you should chose." she replied.</p><p>"Well... I kinda wanted to try that new Chinese Restaurant on the boat." Jaden admitted. "Heard the food's amazing."</p><p>"The Red Dragon?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it!" Jaden recalled. Alexis was surprised that Jaden would want to go to a rather expensive place. However she was curious about the food as well, her parents have been there once and had nothing but great things to say about it.</p><p>"Well are you sure?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"100% positive, Lex." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Perfect, then tonight we'll go and I'll treat us both." Alexis replied.</p><p>Jaden shook his head, which confused Alexis. "Actually, I was taught that the guy should pay." he replied. "So I'll treat you to dinner instead, and in exchange you can give me a tour of the beachtown. Sound fair?"</p><p>Alexis was surprised that Jaden was... chivalrous, plus it was a sweet gesture for him to offer to pay. Fancy restaurant, guy paying for the meal... it seemed like a date in her opinion.</p><p>'What am I thinking... this is Jaden we're talking about. Dating isn't really in Jaden's vocabulary. Besides we're just pretending to be engaged...' Alexis thought.</p><p>"Uh... Alexis?" Jaden asked. Alexis snapped back into reality and smiled.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan then!" she replied.</p><p>"Hey you two, you ready to go?" Atticus asked, honking the horn. Jaden and Alexis turned from each other and saw Atticus already in his sport car ready to go.</p><p>"S-Sorry Atti!" Alexis replied. "Let's go, Jaden." she added, heading into the car.</p><p>"Right behind ya, Lex!" Jaden replied, following Alexis inside. Atticus then took off and drove home, while Alexis thought about tonight and tried to contain her excitement inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the day passed, the children had the home all to themselves due to Mr. Rhodes being at a business meeting and Mrs. Rhodes out with some girl friends. Alexis finished her tutoring for the day and was getting ready for her dinner with Jaden. The restaurant they were planning on going was fancy, so she wanted to dress up for this, despite going as only friends and not as a date.</p><p>Alexis wore a blue thick strapped dress that stopped just above her knees, black heels, golden triangle shaped earrings, and makeup that was tastefully done. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, giving herself a smile before looking at her subtle cleavage in the reflection. The dress didn't show much, however she was concerned if it was too bold.</p><p>'I wonder... would this be kinda revealing?' Alexis thought.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sis, you there?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"I am, come in." Alexis replied.</p><p>The handsome big brother entered the room with a playful smile on his face. "Well look at you, Lex. You ready for that date with Jaden?" he asked.</p><p>"It's not a date." Alexis protested, spraying some perfume. "I'm dressed up like this because the place is fancy, it would be awkward to be dressed casually."</p><p>"Ah but think about it, he's inviting you and you alone to a fancy restaurant that he's paying for. That definitely screams romance, sis." Atticus replied.</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly. "S-Shut up. You do realize this is Jaden right?" she asked. "Jaden and romance don't go together."</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "You just don't get it, do ya? Well anyways, have fun but not too much fun." he added, before leaving.</p><p>"Atticus!" Alexis yelled. The blonde sighed, this was going to eat her up alive. She decided to wear the dress, believing that she may be overreacting about the cleavage thing.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden was in a black tux that Atticus let him borrowed, to his surprise he actually did fit in the tux. He started to brush his hair, making sure it looked somewhat presentable.</p><p>"Kuri Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh, Jaden's duel monster partner, appeared in front of Jaden appearing to be happy for Jaden.</p><p>"No buddy, this isn't a date." Jaden replied with a blush.</p><p>Winged Kuriboh shook his head, not believing Jaden at all. "Kuri Kuri..."</p><p>"I'm serious!" Jaden protested. "Look i don't wanna embarrass Alexis or myself so of course I gotta wear the suit at this fancy place." Truth be told, Jaden hated to wear suits, in fact if his mother saw him wearing a suit she would gush on how her little boy was becoming a man.</p><p>The winged partner had a sweatdrop on his head, blushing slightly. "Kuri Kuri Kuri!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll make sure she has a good time... wait not in the way you're thinking!" Jaden protested before his partner disappeared. Jaden sighed, spraying some light cologne on himself since it was so strong.</p><p>'Now Kuriboh's giving me a hard time...' Jaden thought. He put on the black leather shoes before heading downstairs to the living room, where Atticus was watching a show. Atticus turned and saw Jaden dressed in the suit he had him borrow, looking dashing and more mature.</p><p>"Jaden lookin good, my man!" Atticus complimented. "I didn't think you'd fit in my suit." he added.</p><p>Jaden chuckled nervously. "Well life's full of surprises." he replied. "So where's Alexis?"</p><p>"Probably still up- nevermind, she's behind you." Atticus replied, pointing towards her. Jaden turned around, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the view of the beauty in front of him. The blue dress outlining her every curve, her golden, blonde hair in a side ponytail, and those pink lips taunting him more, but what stood out to Jaden the most were her eyes that were enhanced by her subtle blue eyeshadow.</p><p>'Whoa... Alexis looks... great... no awesome...' Jaden thought, admiring her.</p><p>Alexis approached Jaden and his body started to stiffen a bit as the female came closer. He couldn't identify this sensation through his body, but he knew that it came when she was in his presence.</p><p>Alexis blushed herself, admiring Jaden in that suit. He looked more grown up which appealed to her more. "You look really handsome, Jaden." she said shyly.</p><p>"T-Thank you... but you... you look awesome!" Jaden replied, making butterflies rush in her stomach.</p><p>Atticus smiled proudly. "Well I feel sparks, how bout you?" he asked. Jaden and Alexis turned away from each other immediately, trying to hide their intense blushes.</p><p>"We should get out of here." Alexis said, annoyed.</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Right." he replied.</p><p>"Hold up, you two." Atticus interrupted, tossing Alexis the keys. "Take the car." he added.</p><p>Alexis caught the keys and grabbed her purse. "Thanks, Atticus."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks a bunch, bro!" Jaden said, opening the front door for Alexis. She smiled and headed out with Jaden following her.</p><p>"Alright you two, take your time!" Atticus called out. The brother smiled, seeing his sister going out on a date, no matter how much she defined it. He took a sip of his soda while watching some sad, romantic movie on the big screen.</p><p>"Yep... those two are definitely on a date..." he muttered, before slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden sat there coolly in the passenger's seat as Alexis drove the sports car to the restaurant. The sun was drifting down, making it a lovely sunset over the blue ocean.</p><p>However Jaden was occupied with thoughts of Alexis, she looks absolutely radiant and glowing in that dress. He played it cool while his excitement shot through his veins at an unbelievable speed.</p><p>"We'll be there in five minutes." Alexis commented.</p><p>Jaden nodded and looked outside at the ocean. "Sunset's pretty sweet, huh?" He commented.</p><p>Alexis smiled softly. "It's my favorite part about living here..." She replied. "I remember my brother and I would have duels under the sunset."</p><p>"Ah, so you practiced your dueling?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Mhm, I wanted to beat him so bad, so I kept practicing everyday."</p><p>Jaden chuckled softly. "And now you went down as the Queen of Obelisks Blue." The duo arrived and Alexis parked the car at a parking lot in front of the cruise ship.</p><p>The large white cruise stood there at the docks while people had tours, ate or shopped there. It was a pleasant place to relax at the water, however the restaurants and stores were a bit pricey.</p><p>Jaden and Alexis entered the large cruise from a bridge that connected the boat to the land. Jaden was shocked that the place was so... huge. He was afraid that he won't be about to find the restaurant.</p><p>"Wonder where the Red Dragon is..." Jaden wondered.</p><p>"Oh there it is!" Alexis called out, discovering a sign that said 'Red Dragon' in front of the door. "Come on, Jay!" she added, heading over to the door.</p><p>"Sweet, I'm starving!" Jaden replied, following her. However as he followed her, Jaden noticed how her butt looked in the dress, making his cheeks tinted with red. No matter how nice and desirable she looked, Jaden needed to focus, despite being a young man with hormones and sexual desires. He mentally punched himself before entering the door and joining Alexis at the host booth.</p><p>"How many will be dining with us this everything?" The hostess asked.</p><p>"Just the two of us." Jaden replied.</p><p>The young woman grabbed the menus. "Right this way." She said. Alexis, then Jaden, followed the hostess to the table. Jaden checked out the red color scheme and the decor, which is said to be imported from China, especially the beautiful paintings.</p><p>Jaden and Alexis sat down where the host guided them to and handed them their menus. "I will inform our waiter that you'll be joining us this evening. Enjoy." the hostess said with a bow before leaving.</p><p>Alexis skimmed over the menu, reading the fine choices the place had to offer. "So many options... what looks good to you, Jaden?" She asked.</p><p>Jaden read over the choices himself, trying to decide on a dish. "All of them look good, Lex." He replied nervously.</p><p>'Dammit... too many options for one man...' Jaden thought. He decided to shift his focus on Alexis, as he recalled that practice kiss from before. Even though it wa a practice kiss, it felt so magical... so intimate... just perfect. He found himself staring at her face while trying his best to find something to eat on the menu. Those rosy cheeks, her bright hazel eyes, and those lips... those lips that he wanted to claim with his own again, those lips that felt soft to the touch, those lips-</p><p>"Jaden, earth to Jaden." Alexis interrupted.</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts, seeing the waiter already at the table with a notepad and pen. "Uhh... what's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"Jaden, you have to tell him your order." Alexis replied. "I already told mine."</p><p>He felt absolutely embarrassed, but decided to continue playing it cool. However he still didn't know exactly what he wanted. "Uhh... I'll just get the Kung Pao Shrimp!" He blurted out.</p><p>The waiter wrote the order down. "Excellent choice, sir. Anything to drink?" He asked.</p><p>"Uh... a coke please." Jaden replied.</p><p>The waiter wrote the order down, taking the menus. "I'll be back with your drinks." He said before leaving the two alone.</p><p>Jaden chuckled nervously, he was sure he made a complete fool of himself in front of Alexis. "Had a hard time choosing?" She asked.</p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, you could say that. So what did you get?"</p><p>"I know what you mean." She replied sympathetically. "But I ordered the Chicken Pad Thai with Raspberry Tea."</p><p>"Sounds good." Jaden replied, feeling starved.</p><p>Suddenly a piano played in the background, along with a small band which played a soothing tune. Couples started to get up to the dance floor and waltz in each other's arms. Alexis smiled at the happy couples while Jaden watched her smile. He soon then had a crazy and unpredictable idea, but it'll be fun for both of them.</p><p>Jaden stood up and walked over to Alexis' side of the table which confused her. "Jaden...?"</p><p>"Would you like to have this dance, Alexis?" Jaden asked, extending a hand towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis blinked in confusion, Jaden himself just asked her to dance... not duel but dance. "J-Jaden?"</p><p>"It'll be fun." He interrupted.</p><p>Alexis blushed a bit. "I-I'm not much of a dancer..." She replied shyly.</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Neither am I, so why don't we learn together?" He asked.</p><p>"But- whoa!" Alexis was pulled on to the dance floor by Jaden gently. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist while holding her hand with his other hand. Alexis felt her body drawn closer to him as she blushed deeper, feeling little space in between them.</p><p>"Just follow my lead." Jaden whispered in her ear. Alexis felt nervous on how this dance was gonna end up, but as the two started to move, the two were in tune with one another. Alexis practically felt herself gliding in Jaden's arms. They were both surprised that they danced pretty well together.</p><p>"You told me you weren't much of a Dancer..." Jaden whispered playfully.</p><p>"I-I'm not!" Alexis protested.</p><p>He started to recall of what Atticus told him about making the girl feel important and sexy. "Hm... really? You certainly move better than everyone... and may I say, that you're looking beautiful tonight?" Jaden complimented. This made Alexis feel butterflies racing in her stomach. Jaden just called her beautiful, which was something she'd never expect.</p><p>"Thank you..." She replied sweetly as they continued to Waltz across the room. Soon everyone's eyes focused on how in tune their bodies were. They just looked so natural and were enjoying themselves.</p><p>Jaden could only focus his attention on Alexis. She was looking so happy dancing with him. It was a wonderful sight to see as her smile glowed under the light. He felt himself getting drawn to the former Obelisk queen. She was so desirable, so beautiful, she was a dream that he didn't wanna wake up from.</p><p>Jaden could feel himself slowly leaning towards her, wanting to kiss her at the moment...</p><p>However he opened his eyes, realizing what he was doing... or about to do. Jaden pulled away, leaving Alexis confused.</p><p>"Jaden...?"</p><p>"Uhh... look dinner is ready!" Jaden called out, pointing to the food.</p><p>Alexis turned around and saw the dishes. "Oh... well, let's go eat before it gets cold." She replied. Jaden sighed in relief yet he felt disappointed. Not like he didn't want to kiss her, he truly was attracted to her. However he knew why he came here in the first place and didn't want to make things awkward or even more dramatic than it already is, especially with her father around.</p><p>The two headed to the table, eating their dinner and having a long conversation about life and such. After the meal, Jaden kept his word and paid for their meals before leaving the establishment. Now it was Alexis' turn to show him around the beach town.</p><p>The beach town under the night sky was now filled with glowing lights, making the town brighter than a Christmas tree. They headed through different shops that were opened late and even walked along the shore together after Jaden bought them ice cream for dessert.</p><p>After a night together, they decided to head back before it was too dark out. Alexis went to her room to put on her night gown while Jaden decided to stay outside and stare at the starry night sky while sitting in the white sand.</p><p>'This is life...' Jaden thought as the cool wind blew through his hair.</p><p>"Jaden?"</p><p>Jaden turned around and saw Alexis in a light blue robe and matching slippers. He gave her a small, gentle smile. "What are you doing up?" He asked.</p><p>"Checking up on you." She replied. "It's a nice night..."</p><p>"Yeah... by the way, thanks for showing me around." He praised.</p><p>"Anytime, Jaden. Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."</p><p>"No problem, Lex." He replied.</p><p>"And... to top off this fun night. How about a duel?" Alexis asked with a determined look on her face. Jaden cocked an eyebrow before returning the smirk.</p><p>"You know I'm always down for a duel." He replied, getting up. "But... won't you be cold?" He asked, checking out her robe.</p><p>"Hm? Oh no, I have a nightgown underneath, but thank you." Alexis replied with a blush. "Now... are you ready to duel like old times?" She asked, activating her duel disk.</p><p>Jaden smirked, activating his duel disk with his deck. "Get your game on, Lex." He replied.</p><p>'Man... what a perfect way to top off this night...' Jaden thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He once thought of her as that confident, hardworking duelist he viewed as a friend, a cute one at that. Now she was that same woman he couldn't get off his mind.</p><p>Jaden listened to a soft, breathy voice in the hallways. It was feminine and fragile, it felt like music to his ears. The soft moans occupied his thoughts as he ran to find the source of the voice.</p><p>Jaden ran through the mansion, tracking as the moans got louder and as he got nearer. It lead him to Alexis' door that was slightly cracked open. She was in a dark room with her blonde hair and glowing skin being the bright source of light.</p><p>Jaden found himself peeping through the door... only to find Alexis' body in a white lace bra and panties with her legs spread wide open as she fingered herself on top of the bed. Her eyes were closed as she went through a sweet sensation she was putting herself in. The former Slifer's eyes felt glued to the angel as a name escaped her lips.</p><p>"Jaden..." She whispered.</p><p>Jaden's eyes were wide opened. Alexis Rhodes just moaned his name, despite her father's wishes of not wanting her to have anything to do with him. Not to mention the door was cracked and he could hear it from downstairs, was she really that crazy though? Her old man could possibly hear it, but from the looks of things... she just didn't care. It made Jaden feel... desired... It made him feel powerful.</p><p>Jaden entered quietly and closed the door and approached the bed where the Angel touched herself. She opened her eyes from hearing footsteps and found herself looking up at his face.</p><p>"J-Jaden!" Alexis blushed deeply, embarrassed at the scene. How much did he watch? Did he like what he saw? Was this going to make things complicated?</p><p>Jaden leaned forward to shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips, which surprised her. His warm chocolate eyes were now filled with lust, taking everything about her in his sight. From her innocent, warm face to her hourglass figure, Jaden didn't want to change a single thing about her.</p><p>"You look like you could use some help..." He whispered in her ear. Alexis shivered at the raspy voice and his warm breath on her ear.</p><p>"I want you to place your hands behind your head... and let me do all the work." Jaden commanded in a whisper.</p><p>Alexis nodded, pulling away her fingers from her womanhood before Jaden moved down to her womanhood. A low growl escaped his lips as he gazed at her womanhood after sliding her panties downward. He licked his lips hungrily before slowly sliding a tongue inside, making the beautiful blonde release a moan.</p><p>Jaden continued a few trips inside with his tongue before starting to finger Alexis while capturing her sweet lips in a deep French kiss before she could object. She gave in after immediate contact, allowing Jaden to increase the speed of his finger. Soon her juices were released onto his fingers, leaving a scent stain on his fingers and the bed sheets.</p><p>Jaden pulled away from the kiss before putting his fingers inside his mouth to savor her taste. "Sweet with a slight citrus crisp..." Jaden whispered.</p><p>Alexis felt herself feeling hot and sweaty which made her glow even more. But Jaden... he was far from done. He was rock hard and ready to go.</p><p>However there was a sudden light that flashed in the dark room which caused the dream to end and Jaden to wake up in a flash.</p><p>His eyes were wide opened and he huffed and puffed softly feeling his body temperature rise up. He looked around and found himself in the guest room alone with no Alexis in sight. That act he did with Alexis was a dream. It didn't happen and it probably never will. However he felt very guilty all of a sudden for even having that dream about his friend...</p><p>Jaden felt like a huge pervert at this point, and by no means would he tell a soul, especially not to Atticus who would probably tease him and blurt it out to Alexis.</p><p>Although he definitely could say it was one of his better dreams after feeling wrong for it. However he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde and what she did in his dream.</p><p>He decided to take a cool shower before getting dressed in a black tank top, red swim trunks that Atticus gave him and red flip flops.</p><p>Jaden headed outside and walked along the shore alone in the bright sunny morning. He needed to clear this thoughts and have time by himself.</p><p>'I'm sure Alexis wouldn't mind...' Jaden thought to himself. 'Besides... what better place for relaxation is better than the beach?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalina 'Rosie' Marie Wheeler was having the time of her life on the beach. She and her friends got away from Domino City to get away from responsibilities during their week long vacation. She soaked in the sun on a beach chair while her two friends played in the ocean.</p><p>Rosie was a very beautiful woman and the boys knew it. Her wavy hair was long and golden, her eyes were a dark chocolate color, and she had a killer, voluptuous body that was adorned by a black bikini.</p><p>The two friends that accompanied her on the vacation were Ami and Cari. Ami was a slender woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Her bikini was salmon colored with white polka-dots. Next to her was the woman named Cari, who had tan skin, purple eyes, and a quite curvy figure clad in a skimpy yellow swimsuit.</p><p>Rosie smiled as she relaxed. This was everything a girl could ever want. Nothing but a cool breeze and warm rays gracing her cheeks. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a simple ringtone on her phone.</p><p>"Again...?" Rosie sighed, thinking it was going to be her father again, but this time it was her mother on the other line.</p><p>The blonde answered the phone and smiled. "Hey, mom. What's up?" she asked.</p><p>Her mother Mai Wheeler, formerly known as Mai Valentine, smiled from her home, hearing her daughter's voice. "I just wanted to check on you." Mai replied. She had a few gray hairs, however she was still as stunning as ever.</p><p>Rosie smiled warmly, her mother was like a best friend to her and one of the biggest role models other than her father. "I'm fine, mother. Did dad put you up to this?" she asked playfully.</p><p>Mai chuckled softly at her question. "No, your father is asleep. I just wanted to check on you for myself."</p><p>"Ah, well we're at the beach, getting some sun before going out to brunch." Rosie informed. "Then I was hoping I'd go to some casinos later on."</p><p>Mai smiled proudly, she taught her daughter well about all the poker secrets she needed to know and to her surprise, Rosie caught on quickly. "Well I hope you have fu-"</p><p>"Hey Mai, is that Rosie ya talking to?" a male voice asked.</p><p>'Oh Ra, he's gonna lecture me again...' Rosie thought, recognizing her father's voice.</p><p>"Yep, just try not to scare the poor girl again." Mai warned her husband.</p><p>Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler was handed the phone by Mai. He aged himself, but not too much. He also had silver hairs like his wife, however he looked a tad older than her despite Mai being a few years older than himself. "Rosie, are you still at that beach place?" Joey asked.</p><p>Rosie sighed. "Yes, dad. I told you, it's going to be for a week." she reminded him for the ump-teenth time.</p><p>"Well you betta be safe, you know how I feel about you travelin far, especially to a place that's probably filled with boys!" Joey exclaimed while Mai rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Dad, you let me go to Duel Academy and there were tons of boys. What makes this any different?" Rosie asked. It was true, Rosie attended Duel academy when it first started and she was the original 'Obelisk Queen' before Alexis Rhodes came around and was given that title after Rosie graduated. While Rosie was quite known for her good looks, she was also a top duelist in her day.</p><p>"Eh... true, but just remember to be safe and stay together with your friends." Joey instructed, Rosie couldn't help but smile. She was now twenty two years old and her father still acted is if she was that little girl he raised. "And if any boys try messin with ya, they'll have to answer to ME"</p><p>Rosie giggled. "I got it, thanks daddy. Love ya." she replied. "Oh... by the way, are you going to shave that moustache?"</p><p>Joey blushed deeply, it was true that he grew a small, sharp moustache, however neither his daughter nor even his wife were fans of it. "What's wrong with ma moustache?" Joey asked.</p><p>"Dad, it looks terrible!" Rosie replied.</p><p>"Nyeeh, are you kidding? I take pride into this moustache, I feel like a new man with this baby. I bet your mother loves it as much as I do, right Mai?"</p><p>"Uhhh..." Mai wasn't really sure what to say. "No comment." she simply replied.</p><p>"Mai!"</p><p>"What? I never said it was bad... nor have I ever said it was good." his wife replied. Rosie shook her head and muttered "love ya" before hanging up.</p><p>The blonde focused her attention from her phone to a familiar figure walking across the shore, it was none other than Jaden himself. "What's he doing here..." Rosie thought. "Guess, I better give my <em>cousin</em> a hello." she added, before standing up to approach the young man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden looked out at the ocean, recalling that dinner with Alexis last night. Seeing her smiling and enjoying herself gave him a warm feeling. The dance they shared was heavenly and unexpected... he never thought he would dance like that... with a girl for that matter. It felt kinda nice spending time with her alone like this. The cool wind in the air felt refreshing and relaxing, much like Alexis' warm smile. However his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him.</p><p>"JADEN!" a voice called out. The brunette turned around and saw Rosie turning towards him waving. Jaden gave a wide goofy grin as his cousin approached him.</p><p>"Rosie! What are you doing here?" Jaden exclaimed happily.</p><p>Rosie jumped the guy, embracing him tightly and closely. "Oh it's been so long, little cousin!" she exclaimed. The blonde released him and got a good look at Jaden. "My... you've changed... you look different... you've gotten taller... your hair is longer and your features look so... defined... oooh and did your voice get a bit deeper? It's like puberty hit you like a truck!"</p><p>Jaden blushed, rubbing the back of his back sheepishly. "Well... I guess you can say that." he replied. "So what brings you here?"</p><p>Rosie placed her arms under her rather large bosom and gave a smile. "Well, me and my girls came here to get a vacation." she replied. "But daddy's been calling me non-stop, he has always been so protective of me."</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Well you know Uncle Joey, he just wants you to be safe." he replied, understanding the situation.</p><p>"So what about you, what brings you here?" Rosie asked, looking out at the ocean with him.</p><p>"Well... I'm here to help a friend." Jaden replied, trying not to get into detail. "She lives around here."</p><p>Rosie raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her lipstick stained lips. "A girl huh? How close are you with this girl?"</p><p>"Er... we meet in Duel academy and have known each other for four years." Jaden replied. "She's a really good friend."</p><p>"You got a crush on her?" Rosie asked.</p><p>Jaden blushed intensely. "N-No! She's just a friend!" he protested. "I didn't mention anything about a crush!"</p><p>Rosie shook her head, predicting his answer. "You never showed an interest in girls, it's also like you had no hormones. All you focused on was dueling and maybe even stuffing your face." she recalled.</p><p>Jaden thought his cousin was right, he never really noticed girls... at least not romantically nor sexually. He just saw duelists and nothing more. Everything about his life was either about dueling or food. There was no inbetween the guy's mind while it seemed like most teenage boys thought about sex, woman, and their raging hormones. However for Jaden, it seemed like it came late.</p><p>While the former Slifer did change and got mature over the years, he felt like a confused, lost kid as he started developing feelings and sensations for his close friend and who could possibly blame him? She was very attractive and desired by many men. Not to mention there was a kind, strong, intelligent, down to earth soul in her. Whoever Alexis would end up being with would be the luckiest man on Earth.</p><p>"Jaden... You remember when I left home for Duel Academy?" Rosie asked.</p><p>Jaden nodded, it seemed like it was yesterday that his elder cousin left town to venture Duel Academy Island. "How could I forget... it was the last time I saw you..." he recalled.</p><p>Rosie giggled. "You were so cute, and naive... yet you had quite a rude mouth on you." she said with emphasis on the last part.</p><p>"Er... what do you mean?" Jaden asked, not recalling that part. He's always been taught to be kind and polite to those around him. What could she be talking about?</p><p>Rosie shook her head. It was so like him to forget the little details. "Well... it was back then at my house... before I left for Duel Academy."</p><p>A flashback appeared in Rosie's mind. She was a fourteen year old girl, already packed to head to her Uncle Seto's New Duel Academy. She was excited to get away from her quiet life at home and become one of the best duelists to have ever lived. With her teachings from her father and mother, everything should be in the bag.</p><p>Young ten year old Jaden sat on the bed being babysat by his cousin. "You seem really excited." Jaden commented.</p><p>"That's because I'm going to the new dueling school!" Rosie cheered. "Those people won't stand a chance against me... not only in dueling but also in looks." she added, giving a wink in the mirror.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jaden asked innocently.</p><p>"I mean, little cousin that boys will be all over this... if you know what I mean." Rosie replied with a proud smirk, not even aware that this was a ten year old she was talking to.</p><p>"That's not true, boys don't want cooties!" Jaden replied, unaware of what she was talking about.</p><p>"I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES, YOU RUDE BOY!" Rosie yelled.</p><p>After having that flashback, Rosie glared at Jaden crossing her arms while he chuckled nervously... "N-Now, you know I didn't mean it... I was just a kid!" Jaden reassured. "I'm sure the boys didn't mind your cooties... er uh... I'm sure you were cootie free!"</p><p>Rosie shook her head. "Just what am I going to do with you, little cousin... anyways I want you to tell me about what you've been up to after you graduated!" she said, changing the subject.</p><p>Meanwhile Alexis was jogging later in the morning than usual due to being kept up by dueling Jaden last night. While she did lose the duel to him once again, she saw it as a way to help improve herself and make herself stronger.</p><p>'I didn't see Jaden this morning... he's probably still sleeping.' Alexis thought, jogging across the shore. She thought about the dat-... er hangout from last night. It was kind of Jaden to treat her to such a fantastic meal, and the dance was quite magical as they both moved in rhythm. He was handsome, he was a joy to be around, he was a dream that came from the heart. However what topped that night off was seeing Jaden's smile, which brought up old feelings... The ones she had back in Duel Academy.</p><p>She sighed in contempt, feeling relaxed, however she soon stopped when she saw a familiar guy at the shore. She hid behind a palm tree and peeked to spy on the guy who was next to a beautiful, blonde woman.</p><p>It was Jaden himself at the shore... having a conversation with another woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis peaked from the tree without being seen. She felt her body tense up as she grabbed onto the tree tighter as Jaden and Rosie were laughing in unison.</p><p>'Who is that woman with Jaden?' Alexis wondered. The blonde felt herself annoyed as those two talked to each other. Could it be jealousy? Well only Alexis would deny it while spying on Jaden chatting with this beautiful woman.</p><p>"So anyways, I wanna introduce ya to my friends." Rosie said, changing the conversation with Jaden. "Hey Ami! Cari! Come meet my cousin!"</p><p>Jaden turned his attention to two beautiful women running towards him and Rosie. Both Cari and Ami looked pretty and had similar fashion tastes to Rosie, compared to Alexis who is a natural beauty, the girls were a bit gaudy for his interests. However it was never his place on to tell a girl how to live as long as they were happy then nothing mattered.</p><p>"Hey Rosie, who's that cutie? Is he single?" Ami asked, checking out Jaden not so subtly. Jaden only chuckled, feeling a bit shy at the compliment.</p><p>Alexis' eyes widened, not expecting more of those girls to be around. "The hell he's not..." Alexis growled as she squeezed the tree trunk.</p><p>"He can't be, looking like that!" Cari replied. "I'm Cari and this is Ami." She introduced with a wink.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Cari and Ami, I'm Jaden." He introduced before they shook hands.</p><p>"He's my cousin." Rosie whispered to the girls. Both Cari and Ami gasped, nearly fangirling, which made Jaden back away a bit, only to be stopped by Rosie.</p><p>"So if... he's your cousin... then... then... he's his-... but I thought it was just a rumor..." Ami started.</p><p>"Shhhhh, he likes his private life." Rosie whispered. "And if any of you girls tell anyone, you know I have blackmail material of you both."</p><p>Cari and Ami nodded rather quickly, promising to keep their mouths shut. They turned over to Jaden who looked confused at the conversation.</p><p>"Anyways, it's really nice to meet you, Jaden." Ami said.</p><p>"Yeah totally." Cari added.</p><p>Rosie smiled and placed everyone in a big group hug. "Great! Now that we know each other's names... let's have some fun under the sun! So what do you say, Jaden?"</p><p>"Sure, I could hang out with you gu-"</p><p>"Great, last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Rosie interrupted before the girls started to run towards the water. Jaden shrugged and followed the girls, trying to catch up with them much to Alexis' dismay.</p><p>Alexis was still hidden as Jaden and the girls played in the ocean, splashing each other and playing tag while swimming in the water. They all acted like kids at the beach despite all being eighteen or over. Many guys at the beach glared at Jaden, clearly jealous that he got to hang out with such beautiful women without even knowing that he was related to one of them.</p><p>Alexis glared, watching carefully at how they played together. One of the girls named Ami was clearly flirting with him, complimenting him every five seconds. Either Jaden didn't care about her or was too oblivious to see the flirting, most likely the latter.</p><p>The beautiful blonde decided to call her brother with her cell, trying to hide any sign of anger inside.</p><p>"Hello, Atticus speaking." He replied on the other line.</p><p>"Atti, are you busy?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Well I was playing my guitar, buuuuut I can spare a moment to help my baby sister whenever she's in need. What's up?" He asked.</p><p>Alexis groaned. "It's Jaden, he's at the beach hanging out with these girls." She replied.</p><p>Atticus blinked in confusion at her answer, but then chuckled. "Is he now? They old friends of his or what?"</p><p>"I have no idea, I just got here." Alexis replied, continuing to watch them. "I'm watching them-"</p><p>"Hold on, you're spying on Jaden?" Atticus asked, he wanted to burst out laughing at how out of character she was being but he didn't want to make her feel embarrassed. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Since when did you care about who Jaden hangs out with? Not like you guys are really engaged or anything like that."</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply, her brother was absolutely right. This was all an act from the start, but why did she feel so... tens seeing Jaden and those girls together.</p><p>Atticus shook his head. He knew very well of jealous females and what they're capable of through experience. No matter how often Alexis defined her feelings, he could see through. Guess it came with being the 'Master of Love'.</p><p>"Well... all I can say is get in there and fight for your man." Atticus suggested.</p><p>"H-He's not my man! He's a friend... who happens to be a man." Alexis protested.</p><p>"Fine, but you get my drift right?" Atticus asked, Alexis paused but then nodded. Maybe her brother was onto something.</p><p>"I gotta go, Atti. I'll see you at home." Alexis said, with a determined look on her face.</p><p>"Wait, Alexis! Are Jaden's friends cute and over eighteen. If so could you ask Jaden into setting me u-" Atticus started before Alexis hung up the phone. She started to approach Jaden and the group of girls... knowing exactly what she needed to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis approached Jaden and the girls as they splashed each other in the water. The blonde crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Jaden to notice her presence.</p><p>"Wow, you got me good, Jaden!" Ami praised after being splashed.</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Just gotta swim faster, that's all." He replied. The brunette turned his attention to Alexis, waiting on the shore and smiled, not noticing her glare.</p><p>"Hey Lex!" He greeted, however Alexis was not in the mood.</p><p>"Jaden, we have to get home." She replied. The guys at the beach were shocked that another beautiful woman gave Jaden her attention. They really wanted to know his secret by now.</p><p>Jaden blinked in confusion. "Why? Something happened?" He asked.</p><p>"No. Just come on, Jaden!" Alexis repeated. Jaden shrugged and got out of the water.</p><p>Rosie turned around and gave a smile towards the beautiful blonde. "Hey! Are you Jaden's friend he was talking about?" She asked.</p><p>"Actually I'm his fiancé." Alexis corrected, hanging onto his arm quite possessively.</p><p>Jaden was surprised that Alexis introduced herself as his fiancé. Wasn't this all an act? Not like her parents, the ones he needed to convince, were around. "Say w-what?"</p><p>Rosie's beautiful brown eyes widened, clasping her hands together in joy. "Jaden, you never told me you were getting married! Congratulations!"</p><p>"Er... yeah, guess I am." Jaden replied nervously, holding his 'fiancé's' hand proudly. Ami looked rather disappointed with Cari giggled in the background at the situation.</p><p>Rosie smiled proudly before starting to introduce herself. "Well my name is Rosie Wheeler and I'm Jaden's-"</p><p>Alexis was dragging Jaden away from the girls and he didn't even bother to protest. She didn't say a single word as the two headed across the sand and inside the Rhodes Residence. After removing their shoes, Jaden and Alexis headed to the living room alone.</p><p>"Sit." Alexis commanded.</p><p>Jaden felt highly confused, but didn't even bother to fight her about it as he sat down on the couch like an obedient dog. Maybe he did something wrong that he didn't know about or maybe it was about the fiancé plan. Either way, he felt strongly curious.</p><p>"What's up, Lex?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis faced away from him. "Jaden, somebody could catch you, you know."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean mom or even dad could've seen you playing with those girls and get the wrong idea..." Alexis commented.</p><p>"But Lex, she's my-"&lt;</p><p>Alexis took a deep breath, calming down her jealousy build inside. "Listen Jaden... just... trust me on what i said." Alexis turned around to approach the former Slifer.</p><p>"But Lex-"</p><p>"Jaden please, we have to continue staying in character." She interrupted.</p><p>"But Leeeex-"</p><p>"But nothing, I-" Alexis was stopped as she accidentally tripped herself and fell on top of Jaden, her body was pressed on his and his arms were around her waist, catching her.</p><p>...but to top it all off... their lips were touching each other's, forming a soft kiss. To Jaden and Alexis, time froze in an instant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... she tripped and you two kissed?" Atticus asked before sipping his beer.</p><p>Jaden nodded, sipping his mango lemonade. "Well... basically yeah, I felt her lips on mine while catching her."</p><p>Atticus chuckled, boy was he amused by this story. "Then what did she do?" He asked.</p><p>"Well... we er... had an awkward silence between each other. Then she said she had to go but didn't tell me where." Jaden replied. "Maybe she's mad at me...?"</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "If Alexis was mad at you... she would've done a lot worst and you know that. She's probably confused or something... maybe she's thinking things over."</p><p>"What could she be thinking about?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Atticus handed his empty beer glass over to the pretty red-headed bartender to get a refill. "You know, maybe about the kiss of course."</p><p>Jaden nodded and recalled the kiss back then, while it was on accident... it felt kinda destined, like it was supposed to happen. The kiss was nice and felt soft to the touch, it was simple yet it lingered on his mind ever since. Maybe he was going crazy.</p><p>"So... now that we're here, just the two of us. I need to ask you something." Jaden said.</p><p>Atticus winked at the bartender after she returned with his refill, making her blush and giggle like crazy. "Hmm... what's up, Jay?" He asked.</p><p>"How do you know when you're in love?"</p><p>Atticus took a swig of his beer before deciding to answer the question. "Well Jaden my man, when you're in love... you're like a whole different person around that someone. That person makes you wanna improve... not just for that someone but for yourself. You love that person unconditionally. You wanna love, care, and protect them at all cost." the big brother explained.</p><p>"I see..." Jaden replied, staring at his drink.</p><p>"But of course... there's a difference between love and lust." Atticus added with a serious expression. "Know that before you decide on if you wanna pursue that person in a romantic sense."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "That's... actually pretty interesting."</p><p>Atticus smiled. "Lust takes the body... while love takes the soul and whatever body accompanies it." he informed. "By the way, since when were you interested in girls?"</p><p>Jaden blushed slightly. "I-I uh..."</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, Jay. There's really no set age when it comes to this stuff. For example... I remember liking girls when I was like nine years old." Atticus explained.</p><p>"N-Nine years old?!"</p><p>Atticus nodded. "Yep, I never believed in the whole 'girls have cooties' thing little boys say. Anyways, I went on my first date when I was fifteen when I first went to Duel Academy."</p><p>"Ah, did you two duel on the first date?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "We had dinner and then we went out to the shore. They say the shore is a romantic spot since the scenery is nice and the waves are calming."</p><p>Jaden sipped his lemonade before giving the glass to the bartender. "I'll remember that. You really know your stuff, Atticus."</p><p>Atticus smirked proudly. "As the Master of Love, it's my duty to inform the young mind about romance."</p><p>"Would you like anymore refills?" The bartender asked.</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "No thanks, beautiful. We need to get going."</p><p>The bartender nodded and handed him the bill. "No rush, whenever you're ready." she said before leaving them alone.</p><p>Atticus looked at the price and bit his bottom lip. "Yeeeeah... Jay... look, I'm gonna need you to cover this."</p><p>"What? Why?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Well, let's just say that I forgot my card at home." Atticus replied.</p><p>"...but... you invited me..." Jaden informed.</p><p>"Ah, but I didn't say I was paying, right?" Atticus asked. "Also, be sure to tip the beautiful bartender here."</p><p>Jaden sighed and took out his wallet. 'Can't believe I might have him as a brother-in-law...' he thought to himself, before paying the bill.</p><p>Meanwhile after returning to the Rhodes Residence at night, arguing could be heard once Jaden stepped into the house. Both Jaden and Atticus ran to the arguing that took place in the living room.</p><p>There stood Alexis and her father, glaring at each other while Mr. Rhodes held up a magazine that had Alexis on the cover.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this, Alexis..." Mr. Rhodes asked with a deep, intimidating voice.</p><p>Jaden looked at the magazine, noticing how familiar it looked. 'Is that...? That's... that's from the photoshoot Alexis did...' he thought to himself.</p><p>"Indeed..." Yubel replied in Jaden's mind. "And it looks like the girl's father found out..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I posed for the front cover." Alexis repeated, clearly annoyed by her father's questions.</p><p>"Alexis, how dare you pose in this trashy magazine!" Mr. Rhodes yelled.</p><p>"Whoa, it's not trashy, pops!" Atticus defended.</p><p>"Stay out of this, son!" Mr. Rhodes replied before facing his daughter. "How dare you..."</p><p>"How did you even get a copy?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"If you must know, an employee of mine purchased one of these... this filth!" Mr. Rhodes shouted. "What would your future husband say about you parading in that thing for the world to see?"</p><p>"If he has a problem with it then that's his problem, not mine!" Alexis simply replied. "It's my body and I consented to the shoot."</p><p>"Besides Mr. Rhodes, she looks really... stunning. It's not even bad in taste." Jaden defended.</p><p>"So you put my daughter up to this?!" Mr. Rhodes growled.</p><p>"No, s-sir!" Jaden replied, holding Alexis's hand. "I would never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with." He added, kissing her hand. Alexis blushed deeply at the gesture but continued to lock hands with Jaden.</p><p>"W-Who do you think you are, Jaden Yuki?!" Mr. Rhodes asked, restraining himself to use any method of violence.</p><p>"Me? I'm just a normal guy... a duelist who loves your daughter." Jaden reply nonchalantly.</p><p>"Exactly! You're a commoner! Do you hold any wealth? Any fame? No? Exactly! What makes you even good enough to breath the same air as her..." Mr. Rhodes ranted.</p><p>"DAD!" Alexis shouted. "So it's all just business with you?! Why am I even surprised... you would rather have me be with a snobby rich kid who wouldn't give a damn about me rather than someone of middle class who loves and respects me!"</p><p>"Watch your tone, young lady!" Mr. Rhodes shouted.</p><p>"No, I had enough of this! Daddy... or should I even call you my father anyone..." Alexis started. "Ashton Donald Rhodes, you are a very selfish man and I-"</p><p>*SLAP*</p><p>Alexis backed away after her own father slapped her across the cheek... making Jaden's eyes immediately filled with nothing but anger and hatred. He couldn't believe what he saw... her own father harmed his own flesh and blood, which was the opposite of what fathers do.</p><p>"You bastard... that's going too far..." Jaden whispered in a low, intimidating growl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lexi!" Atticus ran to his sister's aid while Jaden glared at the older man. Mr. Rhodes just stood there with a cold, deadly glare on his face not caring about what he did to his daughter. He believed she deserved it.</p><p>"What were you saying, Jaden?" Mr. Rhodes asked.</p><p>"I said you bastard, that's GOING TOO FAR!" Jaden yelled, thirsting to torture the older man. Just before Jaden could run up to him, Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden flapping his wings to warn him.</p><p>"Kuri! Kuri! Kuriiiiii!" he chirped.</p><p>Jaden took a deep breath, taking his friend's advice. 'He's right... if I lay a finger on Mr. Rhodes... I could get in a lot of trouble...' Jaden thought.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes faced the opposite direction of the children before walking away, not saying a word to anyone.</p><p>Alexis touched her cheek that her father slapped which made it sting slightly. "A-ah..."</p><p>Jaden turned around and rushed towards the blonde and her brother. "Alexis are you okay...?"</p><p>"I have enough of this!" she growled. Alexis moved Atticus' hand from her shoulder and grabbed Jaden's hand before running outside the house.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes was just entering in with shopping bags. "Oh Alexis! Jaden! Where are you two going?" she asked.</p><p>However Alexis didn't answer and just kept running outside with Jaden along. The mother looked worried that her daughter looked quite upset. "Alexis..." She whispered. "Atticus, where are they going?" Mrs. Rhodes asked her son.</p><p>Atticus closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "She never said..." he replied.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Is she okay...? Oh dear, it's late... she shouldn't be outside at this hour..."</p><p>Atticus nodded. "I know... but Jaden is with her... they just need time to themselves." he informed.</p><p>Alexis ran far from the house while dragging Jaden with her. They made it to a spot where they could look at the calm tides which were lit by the full moon up above.</p><p>'She's really fast...' Jaden thought. "Alexis..." Jaden whispered. The blonde faced him, holding back any tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry... it was immature of me to just run out like that... but... I just needed to get away!" Alexis replied.</p><p>"I understand..." He whispered, his eyes were filled with sympathy. "Boy... your old man is something else."</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice." Alexis replied, looking at the full moon. "Atticus is lucky..."</p><p>"He doesn't have to be set up with anyone?" Jaden asked. Knowing Atticus, who's a known ladies man, it shouldn't be hard for him to find a woman.</p><p>"I mean... my father would still have to approve whoever my brother wanted to marry... but my father wants Atticus to take over his position and then find a girl to settle down with and have their own children. He has more time to wait... according to my father."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "And he wants you to get married to whoever he wants at a young age..."</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Exactly... to a man with money."</p><p>"That's totally unfair to you and your brother!" Jaden protested, balling his hands into fists. "Your father..."</p><p>"I know, Jaden. I know." Alexis replied. She placed a hand on his which calmed him down within a touch. "The worst part is... if I don't do what dad wants... then I'll have to say goodbye to college."</p><p>"But... you love dueling..." Jaden replied.</p><p>"I would never give dueling up. I love it too much. I... want to accomplish my dream of being a teacher... I want to help young minds from different backgrounds and educate them in dueling... it probably sounds boring to you..." She said.</p><p>"Oh no, that's not boring at all!" He reassured truthfully. Jaden gave a small chuckle. "You'd be a better teacher than Crowler, that's for sure."</p><p>Alexis couldn't help but smile like an idiot at that comment. "You think so?"</p><p>"I know so." He replied with a smile. That smile that always lit up her days when she was feeling down. That smile that helped motivate her. It touched her deeply which was one of the things she could admire about him.</p><p>Jaden could feel himself getting warm as he saw her beautiful smile, but then had lingering thoughts in the back of his head. He wish he could do something to help her out more, but he didn't know what. However he was determined to stand by her until everything was sorted out, he was not going to leave this place until her father will someday drop this whole marriage thing.</p><p>"By the way... how's your cheek?" He asked.</p><p>Alexis touched the spot where her father slapped her. "It doesn't hurt when I touch it anymore." She replied. Jaden looked at the area, there were no bruises or any marks so that was good, however he was still angered by her father slapping his own daughter.</p><p>There was a long silence between them as they admired the night sky over the ocean. The stars in the night sky enhanced the beauty upon them.</p><p>"The water's nice..." Jaden commented.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "It really is... its stunning actually..."</p><p>"Yeah... hey I have an idea." Jaden said, standing up.</p><p>Alexis arched an eyebrow. "An idea huh?"</p><p>Jaden smiled enthusiastically. He figured both he and Alexis needed a bit excitement after what they've been through. "Well, how about we top off this night with some fun."</p><p>'Fun?' Alexis thought questionably, blushing madly. 'Oh! He must want a duel. Phew...'</p><p>"Jaden, I would duel you but I forgot my duel disk at home." Alexis replied as he helped her up to her feet.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "I'm not talking about dueling, Lex. I figured we could go out for a swim!" He suggested with his trademark smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"B-But, I'm not wearing my bikini." Alexis stuttered, blushing deeply.</p><p>"We could swim in our clothes." Jaden replied as he started to take off his shirt. "Come on, it'll be fun."</p><p>"Hmmm... I don't know." Alexis said, looking at her clothes. The blonde was wearing a light blue sundress, the dress itself wasn't anything fancy, besides it'll dry after she goes swimming.</p><p>After looking at her clothes, her attention was drawn to Jaden's upper body. While he wasn't really big, he was pretty fit and had a nice sculpted body. She would never picture Jaden of all people to have a body this sexy.</p><p>"How about we go in for a minute, if you don't like it then we'll go home. So what do ya say?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis paused, but then replied by giving a nod and a smile. Jaden took off his sneakers and socks while Alexis took off her sandals.</p><p>"You ready?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Not quite..." Alexis replied. A smirk appeared on her face as she came up with a playful idea. "Race ya!" She said before running towards the water.</p><p>Jaden blinked in confusion, but then smirked. "You're on, Lex!" He replied, following her into the water. While Jaden was athletic, Alexis was pretty fast and beat him to the water before she went underwater.</p><p>"No fair, you had a head start!" Jaden complained playfully.</p><p>Alexis risen from the water and floated on her back. "Still beat ya, that's all that matters."</p><p>Jaden chuckled, but then smirked. "I have an idea to get back at you, Ms. Rhodes..." He thought. The brunette splashed the blonde in her face which made her lose concentration on floating and went underwater.</p><p>Alexis risen up from the body with a playful pout. "Hmm... well played, you..." She replied, before giving him a splash out of the blue.</p><p>"H-Hey!" Jaden exclaimed, the two started to splash each other constantly. Jaden swam after Alexis underwater but had a hard time keeping up. Her legs were in tune with her body as she swam under the blue ocean before rising out of the water.</p><p>Jaden also decided to rise up to the surface before huffing and puffing out of breath. "You're a pretty fast swimmer!" He commented.</p><p>Alexis squeezed her hair to get the excess water out. "Well I was captain of the lil junior swim team when I was ten." she replied as she stepped out of the water.</p><p>Jaden followed her and sat next to her on the sand, overlooking the water while enjoying the cool breeze.</p><p>"That was fun... thanks Jay." Alexis praised.</p><p>Jaden gave her a smile. "No problem, Lex..." The former Obelisk Blue Queen closed her eyes, savoring the moment of the cool subtle wind brushing against their faces. Jaden's eyes lowered to her chest... which was now see through, giving him a glimpse of her white bra.</p><p>'S-Shit...' Jaden thought. He shifted his attention back to the night sky before Alexis could notice. Alexis decided to lay down on the sand with a graceful smile on her face.</p><p>Jaden smiled at the Angel after laying down with her. "Feeling alright?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah... I wish I could just stay like this forever..." She commented.</p><p>Jaden nodded, relaxing with her was pretty nice. "I agree."</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes as they laid in unison. Jaden wanted to kiss that angel and shield her in his arms to always be near and protect her. He couldn't identify why but he felt instincts trying to tell him something... but what was it?</p><p>Soon Alexis was asleep on the sand, which meant it was time to return. Jaden stared at her peaceful expression as she slept, placing a hand on her cheek gently.</p><p>"You've been through a lot today..." He whispered. Jaden decided to carry Alexis on his back before heading back to her house. He tried not to run so he wouldn't wake Alexis up, but he got there rather quickly.</p><p>Jaden rang the doorbell, which Mrs. Rhodes answered. "Oh Jaden, there you are! Is Lexi okay...?"</p><p>Jaden nodded. "She fell asleep on the beach." He replied. "I'll take her to her room so she can rest."</p><p>"You would do that for her? You're such a sweet young man!" Mrs. Rhodes praised. Jaden nodded before heading upstairs to Alexis' room.</p><p>He entered a quite organized room before placing her and tucking her into the bed. It was a good thing her room was warm so she could dry off quicker.</p><p>Jaden looked concerned over his friend, recalling what Mr. Rhodes did to her. It angered him to no end but he couldn't think about her father right now. All he focused on at the moment was Alexis.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Lex..." he whispered. Jaden gave a small kiss on her forehead before leaving quietly without disturbing her.</p><p>Alexis smiled in her sleep... knowing tonight, she was gonna have amazing dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really want me to go out on a date with your daughter huh...?" a man asked over the phone.</p><p>"Why yes, your company is one of the most popular and respected companies... and you... you're going to be inheriting it, is that correct?" Mr. Rhodes asked, leaning back on his office chair.</p><p>The man chuckled, he sounded like a younger guy. He was maybe in his twenties or something. "Of course I will, who else would be good enough to inherit the family company? So who is your daughter and more importantly, what does she look like...?"</p><p>"Her name is Alexis Rhodes, former top female duelist of Duel Academy. You went to Duel Academy right? Surely you've heard of her?" Mr. Rhodes replied. "...Hello?"</p><p>"Sorry, I dropped my phone." The young man said. "But you said Alexis Rhodes right? Yeah I've heard of her... by that I mean I've meant her, by that I mean-"</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware you've dueled for the chance to become my daughter's fiancé..." Mr. Rhodes replied. "But... you were beaten by this Jaden Yuki? A kid of middle class?"</p><p>The young man growled softly, truth be told he was beaten by Jaden which still angered him whenever he was reminded of it. "Yeah I know, but no way is he gonna steal her again!" he said.</p><p>'Since Alexis is single... I'll get a chance to make my move...' The young man thought.</p><p>"Prove yourself." Mr. Rhodes replied. "You would make a fine son-in-law. I will set up a date for you and Alexis."</p><p>"How do you suppose she'll come?" The young man asked.</p><p>"Just leave that to me..." Mr. Rhodes replied before hanging up.</p><p>'Alexis... you will change your mind... once you meet the person I set you up with...' The father thought as he started typing a letter.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis were in the dining room alone, eating breakfast that Mrs. Rhodes prepared. The meal consisted of toast, eggs, bacon and fruit all freshly prepared for consumption.</p><p>"Mm... so nice of your mom to make us breakfast!" Jaden praised.</p><p>Alexis sipped her orange juice. "Mhm..." she replied. "By the way, Jaden... do you workout?"</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly. "T-That's a random question."</p><p>Alexis turned away, blushing. "I'm just wondering!" She protested in frustration.</p><p>Jaden chuckled at her pout, it was pretty cute and a side of her he rarely sees. "Well... I did a lot of running after graduation so you could say that." he replied. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Alexis looked back at him, blushing even more. "W-well... it's because... y-"</p><p>"Alexis! Darling! Look what I found!" Mrs. Rhodes called, running towards her daughter.</p><p>"What? What's wrong, mother?" Alexis asked worriedly.</p><p>"I found this letter address to you! It's from Duel Academy!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered, handing her daughter the envelop.</p><p>"I thought the mail didn't come until later." Alexis replied.</p><p>"I just found this on the stand next to the couch." Mrs. Rhodes replied. "Maybe we missed that one from yesterday?"</p><p>"Well whatever it is... I don't remember seeing it yesterday..." Alexis replied. The blonde looked at it quite suspiciously until Mrs. Rhodes interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"I'm pretty curious to see so just open it!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered.</p><p>"I'm with your mom on this one!" Jaden agreed. Alexis paused in the moment, but then gave a small smile, deciding her answer.</p><p>"Alright, you two convinced me." She replied, truth be told, she was curious too. Alexis opened the envelope and read the letter. After reading the thing word by word, Alexis dropped the letter while frozen in her tracks.</p><p>"What's wrong, Alexis?!" Jaden asked, concerned for her.</p><p>"Is something the matter, dear?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>"Duel Academy... wants me to have a lunch interview with the board of directors..." Alexis replied, shocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" Jaden asked his friend. Mrs. Rhodes placed her hands over her mouth, she was maybe even more shocked than the both of them.</p><p>Alexis picked up the letter and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Rhodes skimmed the letter, reading word for word.</p><p>"A-Alexis! That's wonderful news!" Mrs. Rhodes praised, hugging her daughter.</p><p>Alexis returned the hug while Jaden felt happy for the young woman. However a sense inside him felt slightly suspicious and even concerned.</p><p>"It's weird... I haven't even gone to college yet..." Alexis recalled.</p><p>"Don't you do that online tutor thing, dear? Maybe they liked you so much!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered as she poured herself some coffee.</p><p>"So Alexis, where do they wanna meet you at?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"It says they want you to meet them at Cougar Grill at twelve sharp!" Mrs. Rhodes replied as she read the letter.</p><p>"The Cougar Grill?" Jaden asked, never hearing about it.</p><p>"It's a stir fry place that's pretty popular." Alexis replied, holding the letter. "Guess I'll drive there myself."</p><p>"Nonsense, I prepared a limo to drive you to where you need to be." said a deep, masculine voice.</p><p>The group turned around and saw Mr. Rhodes, who heard everything. Alexis and Jaden immediately glared while Mrs. Rhodes gave a cheery smile.</p><p>"Why hello dear, would you like breakfast?" She asked her husband.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes shook his head no before turning his attention to his daughter. "Why the glares, I've prepared a ride to get you to that interview. Doesn't that make you proud of your old man?"</p><p>"You know very well why I'm glaring at you!" Alexis snapped.</p><p>"Easy, young lady." Mr. Rhodes replied. "I just want you to... have your little interview. I figured that I was too hard on you and I want to make this... teaching dream of yours come true."</p><p>Alexis' eyes softened, hearing those words, however she still wasn't convinced. Her father could have something up his sleeve.</p><p>"Hold on... yesterday you were getting on my case about that magazine and marrying someone and now you're acting all nice?" she asked.</p><p>Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden hovering frantically... "Kuri! Kuri!" he chirped.</p><p>'I know, she does have a point...' Jaden responded in his mind as he continued to watch the Rhodes father and daughter converse heatedly. Alexis was clearly in doubts of her father's intention while Mr. Rhodes was trying to persuade her, similar to how many business tycoons operate.</p><p>"You have until eleven to make your decision, that's when the limo will be here." Mr. Rhodes replied before walking off.</p><p>Alexis put down her fork, not finishing her food. Jaden looked at his friend in concern. She looked like her mind was filled with choices she needed to make within the next hour. Will she believe her father or not... it was difficult to say.</p><p>"Thank you for breakfast, mother." Alexis replied before cleaning her spot. The blonde soon went upstairs without saying a single word.</p><p>Jaden decided to stand up. "Excuse me, Mrs- er mom... may I be excused?" he asked.</p><p>"Why of course, Jaden. I'll even clear up your dishes." She replied.</p><p>"Y-you don't have to do that." He said. "I'll do it-"</p><p>"Nonsense, you're the guest!" Mrs. Rhodes reassured. "Besides... I have a feeling that Alexis needs you specifically right now. She told me all about you when she returned from Duel Academy... and my, I can see why she admires you."</p><p>Jaden blushed slightly, making the mother embarrassed. "Oops, I'm afraid I said too much!" she giggled.</p><p>Jaden chuckled slightly. "It's okay, Mrs. Rhodes. Thanks a lot for everything." he praised before heading upstairs. He knocked on Alexis' door to see if he had permission to enter.</p><p>"Alexis? You in there?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"I'm here, Jaden." She replied. "Come in."</p><p>He entered the ever so organized bedroom. Alexis rubbed a spot where Jaden could sit. He sat on the bed while Alexis laid on her stomach.</p><p>"Decisions huh?"</p><p>Alexis nodded. "I'm still not sure about this. My dad could be telling the truth and actually changed... or..."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Well... I..." he started, until Winged Kuriboh appeared again chirping to Jaden frantically.</p><p>"Kuri! Kuri! Kuriiiiii!" Kuriboh chirped.</p><p>'I guess you're right... I could go with her and keep an eye to make sure she's safe.' Jaden thought.</p><p>"Kuri kuri!" the winged spirit agreed before disappearing.</p><p>Alexis noticed at how Jaden was deep in thought. "Uh... Jaden, are you-"</p><p>"I think you should go, Lexi." Jaden said.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You know, just take a chance. You could be missing out on a good opportunity!" He explained. "I'd say go for it!" Jaden added with his trademark smile.</p><p>Alexis got up from the bed, heading to her closet. Jaden's eyes widened as she opened it, she had a lot of clothes in there.</p><p>"Maybe you're right, Jay!" she agreed, looking back at him. "I don't wanna miss this opportunity. Now... I need to change, so do you mind leaving?" she asked playfully. Jaden chuckled and went outside the room to give her privacy.</p><p>However before he could leave, he wanted to say one thing to her.</p><p>"You got this, Lex!" he cheered, doing his trademark pose before closing the door.</p><p>Alexis smiled before turning to the closet, soon finding the perfect outfit for the interview. It was classy, beautiful... much like herself.</p><p>"Now... to go out strong in this interview!" Alexis thought, fully determined to leave a wonderful impression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden peaked out the window, overlooking the large black limo and a couple of men in black tuxedos waiting for Alexis. This whole announcement gave him some thought. If Alexis' father dropped this whole marriage thing, does that mean he and Alexis could come clean about pretending to be engaged?</p><p>The former Slifer wasn't sure, but he thought it'd be best if Alexis made the choice, besides those are her parents.</p><p>Suddenly the former Obelisk Queen stepped into the living room where Jaden was.</p><p>"So what do you think?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden turned his attention from the window to the beautiful young woman. He was immediately awestruck by the sight in front of him.</p><p>Alexis was in a knee high dark blue dress that was modestly designed, but still showed off her lovely figure. Her makeup was natural looking and she wore dark heels to accompany the look. She also held a bag that contained her resume, her work, her duel disk, etc. Anything that could help her raise the chance of getting that position as a teacher.</p><p>"You look really nice, Lex!" Jaden complimented.</p><p>Jaden slapped himself mentally. 'Nice? Man, she looks beautiful! Ugh... way to be smooth...'</p><p>Alexis smiled, blushing slightly at the complement. "Thank you, Jay."</p><p>Jaden got up from the couch. "Lemme walk you downstairs." he suggested. The two headed down to the limo where Alexis was greeted by the two men in black.</p><p>"Greetings, Ms. Rhodes. Are you ready to go?" a man asked, holding the door for her.</p><p>Alexis nodded before the guard allowed her to get in, however he blocked Jaden's path.</p><p>"I'm sorry but Mr. Rhodes had specific instructions to only allow his daughter to get inside. I'm afraid you'll need to step back." The guard warned.</p><p>"What?!" Jaden exclaimed.</p><p>"It's okay, Jaden." Alexis reassured. "I'll be fine, besides it's just an interview right?"</p><p>Jaden nodded. "I guess so... but I have full confidence in you, ya know."</p><p>Alexis smiled at his compliment. "That means a lot to me."</p><p>The men entered inside the limo and started to drive off with Alexis inside. Jaden watched the limo, waiting for it to disappear out of sight.</p><p>"You need to follow that limo." Yubel advised. Jaden nodded and saw a young boy polishing his bike. Jaden ran up to the boy, hoping to make a deal with him.</p><p>"Listen, kid! Could I borrow your bike? It's an emergency!" Jaden asked.</p><p>The kid hugged his bike rather possessively. He looked like he was about nine or ten years old. "No way, miste-" however before the kid could fully refuse, something caught his eye. That Slifer jacket Jaden wore made him immediately interested.</p><p>"You go to Duel Academy, mister?" The kid asked.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, I used to go there. I graduated months ago, why?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Well I was wondering if you could look at my deck." The kid asked, handing Jaden his deck. "I have all monster cards, and they're pretty cool if I do say so myself, but the kids keep beating me in this game. Should I just give up?"</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "Never give up." He replied. "And I see the problem... you need spell and trap cards. It'll help not only you but your monsters as well." He explained. "Trust me, taking some of these monster cards out and adding spells and traps will make a good deck!"</p><p>The kid nodded. "I get it now, mister."</p><p>"And remember... dueling is all about having fun." Jaden replied. "So whether you win or lose, just have fun." Jaden handed the kid his deck after explaining the message.</p><p>The kid grinned. "Thanks, Mister! I'll give it a try. By the way, you can use my bike if you want, just remember to return it at this spot!"</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Will do." He replied, getting on the bike. "Thanks kid! Remember what I said!" he added, peddling off with the bike.</p><p>Due to Jaden's quite impressive athleticism, he caught up to the limo and followed it like a hawk. However he sometimes had to take shortcuts, but still continued to watch over the limo.</p><p>As the limo arrived at a restaurant, Jaden hid in the bushes spying on Alexis getting out of the car. The men in black escorted the young woman inside while Jaden peaked through the windows of the known Cougar Grill.</p><p>'Alright Mr. Rhodes... let's see if this whole interview is genuine.' Jaden thought.</p><p>Alexis walked over to the hostess stand where the hostess stood with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Welcome to the Cougar Grill, your name?" The hostess asked.</p><p>"Alexis Rhodes." she replied.</p><p>The hostess checked her list. "Ah! Alexis Rhodes! You have someone who made a reservation for you. Right this way." she informed, guiding the blonde to the table.</p><p>"Huh... guess this interview may be genuine..." Alexis thought.</p><p>She was sat at a table and handed a menu. Alexis noticed that no one was at the table, which concerned her.</p><p>"Has anyone arrived yet?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Yes, the young man who invited you is in the restroom." The hostess replied.</p><p>"Young man...?"</p><p>"That's right, Alexis, the man of your dreams is back..." A voice came from behind.</p><p>Alexis turned around and saw a tall, muscular, brunette man with dark green eyes and a charming smile. He wore a black tuxedo with a white buttoned down shirt underneath, a blue tie, and polished leather shoes. He also had a small pin that said 'Rosewood' in gold, cursive lettering.</p><p>"It's you... Harrington Rosewood..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see you remember me, my little Obelisk pixie." Harrington replied with a smirk. "Then again with a face like mine, who wouldn't remember?" he added with a charming smile.</p><p>All the women in the restaurant but Alexis swooned over him, adding to his already inflated ego. However Harrington had no interest in those girls. He liked a 'challenge' per say, and that's what Alexis was to him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Alexis asked.</p><p>Harrington sat on the opposite end of the table. "I'm here for our date." he replied.</p><p>Alexis' eyes widened. "Whoa, a date?! But I never agreed... hold on... was it you who sent that fake letter?!"</p><p>Harrington shook his head. "Actually it was your old man who set this whole thing up. How nice... even your own dad believes that I'm better for you than 'him'."</p><p>Alexis growled, not only at Harrington but the fact that her own father set this up. "I should've known this was all a fake, it was too good to be true!" she thought.</p><p>Just when Alexis was about to get up, Harrington crossed his arms. "By the way... you're not going to be able to escape until after the date is done." He informed, pointing towards a few tall men in suits, guarding the exits.</p><p>Alexis sighed and sat down, those guys were bigger and much stronger than her so there was no way in getting passed them.</p><p>The handsome tennis star smirked. "I'm glad you see it my way..." he teased, looking over the menu.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden saw the whole thing, his body felt tense and his teeth were grinding together in a fit of rage. Seeing her and Harrington together bothered him, maybe even more than the fact that she was tricked.</p><p>Winged Kuriboh chirped playfully in front of him. "Kuri! Kuri! Kurrriiii!"</p><p>"What? No I'm not jealous!" Jaden protested. "She's just a friend... I just you know... can't stand that Harrington that's all... I guess."</p><p>"Kuri?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not lying!" Jaden replied, as he glared at Harrington from outside. "I've honestly... never been more truthful..." he lied.</p><p>A sweat drop appeared on the Kuriboh before he disappeared into nothing. Jaden continued to keep an eye on Alexis to see what was going to happen.</p><p>The older waiter came to Harrington's table with a pen and pad. "Greetings, my name is Raphael, I'll be your waiter."</p><p>"Bout time, I want you to serve two glasses of your most expensive wine for me and my hot date!" Harrington demanded. "Get it? Serve as in tennis, but serve as in serve me?! Get it? Get it?"</p><p>"Uh, I'll have water instead, thanks." Alexis replied, clearly annoyed within the first minute of this 'date'.</p><p>"Hehe... guess wine for one then." Harrington replied. The waiter growled in annoyance, writing the drink orders down.</p><p>"Oh yeah, and I'm ready to order!" Harrington added. "Give me the 16oz steak medium rare! I exercise all day so I need that extra meat. Like they say, 'work hard, play hard.' Am I right? Right? Right?"</p><p>"Very good, sir." The waiter replied dryly. "And what about you, Miss?"</p><p>'Suddenly I don't feel so hungry...' Alexis thought.</p><p>"I'm not hungry thanks." Alexis replied politely. Since Harrington was also giving that poor waiter a hard time. Alexis decided that a friendly face may brighten that man's mood.</p><p>"I'll have your drinks ready." The waiter bowed before taking their menus and leaving.</p><p>"Finally, I thought he'd never leave!" Harrington exclaimed. "So Alexis, wanna know how I became the tennis champ I became today?" Harrington asked eagerly.</p><p>"Not rea-"</p><p>"Oh you're gonna love it! So when I was six, my dad gave me this-" Harrington started to share his lengthy story about his past while Alexis could only think about Jaden and that night at the Chinese restaurant. Being with him, compared to Harrington was like heaven. That smile of his made her at ease and lid up her mood. She could also recall how much he's changed. Now he was more mature, but still himself which she admired. Jaden occupied her thoughts ever since she started crushing hard on him at Duel Academy, and now those feelings returned somehow.</p><p>However now she was stuck with Harrington, who was crash, arrogant, superficial, demanding... all the traits she despised. She could see he hasn't matured at all. In fact he has actually gotten a lot worst. She could never understand why the girls fell for someone like him.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden continued to spy on the two on their 'date'. He felt himself getting more irritated by the second.</p><p>'Great, he's probably boring the poor girl to death...' Jaden thought, annoyed by Harrington's constant talking, even Alexis looked clearly bored.</p><p>The waiter brought the wine and glass of water. "Here are your drinks." he presented.</p><p>"Took you long enough, if you were on my team, I would make you run twenty laps and maybe make you play a bunch of matches with yours truly." Harrington complained.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." The waiter replied, bowing respectfully before leaving.</p><p>Alexis shook her head, embarrassed for them both. 'So obnoxious...' she thought.</p><p>"Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Harrington continued to talk after drinking half of his wine.</p><p>"That's it, I'm going in!" Jaden declared, running inside the restaurant.</p><p>"She'll see you!" Yubel warned in his mind.</p><p>"I don't care." Jaden replied, running past the hostess table and to Harrington's table. "Hey Harrington! Remember me?"</p><p>Both Harrington and Alexis turned and saw Jaden at the table. The other women in the restaurant shifted their attention from Harrington to Jaden, they were wondering if he was single and how handsome he looked. Even a bunch of girls started to think Jaden looked sexier than Harrington.</p><p>"Jaden...?" Alexis asked, wondering how he got here.</p><p>Harrington was immediately furious just by looking at him. Jaden, the 'Slifer slacker', who beat him and supposedly became Alexis' fiancé.</p><p>"Jaden..." He growled. "Well well, what are you doing here, Slacker? Came to get your ass whooped again in tennis? Well wait in line cause I'm in the middle of a date!" he replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Not anymore, I'm here to take Alexis back with me!" Jaden replied, grabbing her hand. Alexis sighed in relief at the gesture.</p><p>Harrington stood up from his chair, refusing to back down. "Not gonna happen, punk. It amazes me that you're not married to a dime like Alexis, but no matter... I have her now and I'm not gonna make the same mistake."</p><p>The former Slifer felt even more jealousy rush through his veins.</p><p>"The only mistake is thinking she would be interested in a selfish bastard like you!" Jaden replied. The guests surrounding them were surprised at that comeback while Harrington growled.</p><p>"You won't make a fool out of me again, Jaden! Cause me and you are gonna duel! Winner gets the right to marry Alexis and the loser has to stay away from her forever!" Harrington declared.</p><p>Jaden smirked, it was a good thing he brought his dueling gear at all times. He just wanted Harrington far from her. "Alright bring-"</p><p>"That won't be necessary." Alexis interrupted, having about enough of this marriage idea.</p><p>The two men blinked in confusion, looking at the woman. "Alexis?" they asked in unison.</p><p>Alexis glared at Harrington. "Harrington, Jaden already beat you fair and square at Duel Academy... but now I'm going to duel you!" she declared.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened while Harrington smirked. "Hm, I admire your determination, but you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "Why don't we get back to our date and have this slacker thrown out?"</p><p>"No way, me and you are going to duel." Alexis replied. "Unless you're scared of getting beaten by a girl..." she added smugly. Alexis knew exactly how to get guys like him to change their minds just like that.</p><p>Harrington felt his masculinity being challenged here and there, now he had to accept this. "Fine, we'll duel, but if I win I'll get the right to marry you!" he replied, being handed his personal duel disk by one of the men in tuxedos.</p><p>Alexis took out her dueling disk and deck from her bag. "Fine by me, but it's not going to happen, and if I win you'll never bother me again."</p><p>"Such big stakes... alright, I accept." Harrington agreed as they both activated their duel disks.</p><p>Jaden was concerned for his friend, those were high stakes indeed. However, he had confidence in her and knew she needed some encouragement.</p><p>"You got this, Alexis!" Jaden cheered from the sidelines. Alexis nodded with a determined smile before the duel started.</p><p>"DUEL!" Both Alexis and Harrington declared in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Harrington put up a good fight, Alexis came out as the victor. Now that she won, Harrington could never approach her again.</p><p>"No... I lost..." Harrington muttered, falling on his knees.</p><p>"Way to go,Lex!" Jaden cheered, as the two high fived.</p><p>"Thanks, Jay!" Alexis replied before looking at Harrington. "Now you have to keep your end of the bargain by never bothering me again."</p><p>Harrington cried dramatically. Not only was he upset that he couldn't marry Alexis but he was beaten by a girl in front of people. "N-No fair!" he whined.</p><p>Alexis crossed her arms. "Sorry, but I won fair and square. Now we stop this whole 'date'."</p><p>"F-fine!" the tennis star sniffled. "I hate dueling anyway!" he declared before running off crying.</p><p>Jaden chuckled at his reaction. "Looks like some things never changed..."</p><p>"Excuse me, but where is the young man who ordered the steak?" The waiter asked.</p><p>"Uhh... guess he went home." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Ah, so what do we do?" The waiter asked the hostess.</p><p>"We could always charge the bill to the Rosewood Sporting Goods." The hostess suggested.</p><p>The waiter sighed. "At least I'll never have to see that brat." he muttered before going back in the kitchen.</p><p>Both Jaden and Alexis left the place, walking side by side as they laughed at Harrington crying back then.</p><p>"Did you see the look on his face?" Alexis asked, laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, you wiped the floor with him, Lexi!" he replied, opening the door for her to the limo.</p><p>Alexis entered the limo, however Jaden didn't. "You're not coming in?" she asked in concern.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "I have to return this bike I borrowed, but I'll meet you back at the house."</p><p>'Oh... so that's how he got here.' Alexis thought.</p><p>Alexis smiled. "Sounds like a plan then, ride back safe." she warned before the limo drove off.</p><p>Jaden waved as the blonde left the parking lot. "You too!"</p><p>The former Slifer headed back to the spot where he borrowed the bike from the kid. "Wonder where the kid went..." Jaden thought.</p><p>"Hey mister!" a voice called out from the bushes.</p><p>Jaden turned around and saw the kid. "Hey it's you, have you been waiting here this whole time?"</p><p>The kid shook his head. "Nope, I finally took your advice and bought some spell and trap cards!" he declared.</p><p>"Hey that's awesome! Now you can choose what to add to your deck!" Jaden praised. "Oh and here's your bike back." he added.</p><p>"Thanks, Mister. My mom says if I really stick with dueling then she may let me go to Duel Academy!" the boy replied.</p><p>Jaden was awed that the kid wanted to go to Duel Academy, a smile formed in his lips as he wished the best for the kid. "Then I hope you get to experience Duel Academy, and remember... to just have fun." he advised.</p><p>The kid nodded as both he and Jaden high fived each other before Jaden walked home to the Rhodes Residence.</p><p>Jaden knocked on the door, which Atticus opened. However instead of being his cheery, welcoming self, Atticus looked quite serious, like sadness hit him.</p><p>"Hey... you alright, bro?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Jaden, glad you're here." Atticus replied. "Our family is going through... emotional problems."</p><p>Atticus escorted Jaden to the living room where he saw Mrs. Rhodes crying while Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the mother, while Mr. Rhodes looked away from both daughter and wife.</p><p>"WHY WOULD YOU NOT WANT TO BE AT THE FUNERAL?! SHE TOOK US IN WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID!" Mrs. Rhodes cried.</p><p>"I told you I'm busy..." Mr. Rhodes growled.</p><p>"You can't take a day off to help prepare a proper burial?!" Alexis asked. "That's just like you!" she yelled.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Mr. Rhodes yelled.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, gang! What's going on?" Jaden interrupted.</p><p>Alexis turned around and looked at Jaden. "Jaden... my grandmother... she died last night..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden looked at her with sympathetic eyes, hearing the heart wrenching news. "Alexis..." he whispered.</p><p>"She lived a full life." Alexis interrupted, wanting to prevent all the sad talk. "She... died from a stroke... but she's in a better place now..."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Still, I'm sorry for your loss. It must be rough to lose a loved one."</p><p>Alexis gave a small, sad smile. "Thank you..." she replied, as she comforted her crying mother with her brother. The young blonde woman glared at her father. "And you can't even do anything to give her a proper burial?" she asked angrily. Mr. Rhodes glared at his daughter with his cold, hazel eyes before turning away, leaving the family on their own.</p><p>Alexis helped her mother up from the ground and hugged her from the side. "Shh... hey Atti, can you help mom to her room?" she asked.</p><p>Atticus nodded and escorted Mrs. Rhodes up to her bedroom</p><p>"Yeeoch, why is your old man so cold?" Jaden asked, sitting on the couch.</p><p>Alexis sat next to him and sighed. "Let's just say he... didn't have the best of childhoods."</p><p>"What happened to him...?" Jaden asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Well... my dad didn't have a lot of money growing up and was raised by a single abusive mother. His father left them when he was five." Alexis explained.</p><p>"Damn..." Jaden muttered.</p><p>"Not to mention he was often teased, not only because he didn't have the best clothes but because he was mixed race as well." she added.</p><p>"Wait, your dad is mixed race?!" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Japanese from his father, Caucasian from his mother. His mother is why me and my father inherit our blonde hair." she replied.</p><p>"Interesting..." he replied, staring at her long, silky hair running down her back.</p><p>"I think I'm getting off topic!" Alexis joked, blushing madly. "But... anyways... when he was in his late teens, he left his mother and carried on two jobs. He happened to meet my mom at one of them and they got married eventually. "</p><p>"Then they had you two, right?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded as her reply. "And during all this... my maternal grandmother, the one that just died, actually helped my father and mother raise us until dad could find a stable job." she explained. "Eventually he became head of his own company and we moved to this place while she stayed in Domino City. He believed he needed to be cold and intimidating to be respected throughout the business. "</p><p>"Huh... I never knew all this..." Jaden replied, surprised about her family history.</p><p>Alexis sighed. "But instead of treating us like his children, he treats us like bargaining chips for his corporate empire." she stated. "Bargaining chips that are only good for taking over his business or heir-birthing."</p><p>Jaden stood up immediately. "But just because you're his children, doesn't mean he can use you however he desires!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Alexis agreed. "Anyways, granny's neighbor called last night so that's how we were informed that she passed away, if you were wondering."</p><p>"Huh... I was gonna ask that." Jaden replied, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Oh really?" Alexis replied playfully, crossing her arms to lighten the mood.</p><p>Jaden pouted, sticking out his tongue like a child. Alexis rolled her eyes, imitating the pout until Jaden grabbed her and placed her on his lap. Alexis' eyes widened at the unexpected gesture. He held her tight refusing to let go.</p><p>"J-Jaden, what are you-"</p><p>The former slifer smirked, starting to tickle her sides making her squirm and laugh. "J-Jaden, stop!" she protested playfully.</p><p>Atticus snapped a photo from the corner and smirked proudly. "This is definitely going to mom." he whispered before leaving them alone.</p><p>"Hmmmmm... nope." Jaden replied, tickling her faster Alexis continued to squirm and laugh during Jaden's tickle fest. However as she was squirming on his lap, Jaden noticed that her chest was directly in front of his eyes. A blush crept on his face as he stopped tickling her, backing away from her full bust.</p><p>Alexis looked at Jaden's embarrassed expression. "Jaden? Is everythi-"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Jaden interrupted, making the blonde blink in confusion.</p><p>"For what, Jay?" she asked.</p><p>"I-I... er... nothing." Jaden replied nervously. "Thank you for o-opening up to me about your family. Remember, anything you need help with big or small, just let me know." he added.</p><p>Alexis smiled elegentally. "I'll always remember that." she replied. Alexis noticed that she was still on Jaden's lap and got up immediately, not that Jaden didn't care or wasn't enjoying it.</p><p>"By the way, mind hanging out with me tomorrow?" Alexis asked. "I wanna get some flowers for Granny's burial, also my mother's birthday is coming up real soon."</p><p>Jaden stood up as well. "Sure, but... could I sleep in?" he asked sheepishly.</p><p>Alexis smirked playfully. "Alright, but be ready by twelve. " she replied.</p><p>"Alright, I can do that." Jaden replied, looking at the woman. She was absolutely beautiful to him, so strong too. Back in Duel Academy, she wasn't snobby like many of the Obelisk girls, this woman remained humble and classy. She was also determined, intelligent, not to mention sweet and level-headed. Alexis was definitely something special from the heavens.</p><p>"Goodnight, Jaden..." said Alexis. "Try to avoid any questions my brother has on the way up."</p><p>Jaden chuckled at the joke, then returned to her a warm smile. "Goodnight, Lex..."</p><p>Meanwhile Mr. Rhodes sat in his chair, feeling as irritated as ever. He sighed dreadfully, recalling his wife and children suffering over the loss of his mother-in-law. Of course, looking at an old family photo taken years ago would do that to someone. He couldn't even be fixated on ridding himself of Jaden at the moment, something inside just ate up his cold heart.</p><p>He picked up the phone after looking through a phone book, dialing a number. He groaned loudly, hoping this wouldn't take forever.</p><p>"Hello? How can we help you tonight?" a voice asked from the other line.</p><p>"I need you to pick up a body at Domino City hospital..." Mr. Rhodes instructed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Atticus and his mother stayed home, Alexis and Jaden headed to a local mall near the ocean to go shopping. This mall was absolutely huge and quite crowded, however Jaden was every bit as bored but he kept a level head for Alexis.</p><p>Although he was bored, Jaden noticed on how Alexis looked cute today. A light blue tank top with jean shorts, sandals, and her hair tied in a high ponytail.</p><p>Alexis noticed that she was being stared at by a couple of guys, who made it not so very subtle that they were checking her out. Jaden noticed Alexis' irritated expression and then noticed the drooling boys.</p><p>'Hmm... I got it!' Jaden thought.</p><p>Jaden wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked with her. "You look so beautiful, Lex. I'm so glad you're my fiancé!" Jaden expressed, perhaps a little too loudly so that the guys could hear.</p><p>"Just play along." he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply, but then understood what Jaden was doing. "Oh Jay, I'm even luckier that I have you, my handsome fiancé!" she replied. The boys grumbled in disappointment before walking away.</p><p>Both Jaden and Alexis laughed at their reactions and high fived each other before heading off to do their own business.</p><p>"So we should get mom a present before we go to the flower shop for the burial." Alexis suggested.</p><p>Jaden nodded his head. "What do you think she'll like?"</p><p>"Hmm... she likes perfumes, soaps, or fancy chocolate. Stuff like that." Alexis replied.</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Hmm..."</p><p>"Let's try in here first!" Alexis suggested, going inside.</p><p>"Wait up, Lex!" Jaden replied, following her inside. Alexis started to look around for a good gift to give her mother while Jaden just followed, really wanting this to be over deep down.</p><p>"How about this...?" Alexis asked, holding a perfume bottle before sampling the scent on her arm.</p><p>"Didn't you pick that up when we got here?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"No Jaden, that was a different scent." the blonde replied. "Although maybe I should get the-"</p><p>"Nope nope! That perfume is good!" Jaden interrupted, not wanting to spend another second here. Alexis decided to get the perfume and Jaden decided to purchase it for her.</p><p>"So where to next?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Well, we gotta pick up some flowers." Alexis replied.</p><p>The duo headed into a new flower shop where they were greeted with an assortment of flowers. "We need to find some roses." Alexis informed. "They're my grandma's favorite."</p><p>Jaden nodded and followed Alexis into the Rose section to try to pick out some roses. "What color should we get?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Red ones." Alexis replied. "It's her favorite color."</p><p>"Huh red's my favorite too, what a coincidence!" Jaden commented.</p><p>The two soon picked out a bouquet of roses before leaving after Jaden paid for it. Alexis was grateful that Jaden paid for these things, however she did feel bad and wanted to return the favor.</p><p>"Hey Jaden, would you like a cookie from the cookie stand?" Alexis asked, if there was one thing Jaden loved most it was food.</p><p>"Oh! Uh... sure!" he replied. The two headed to the cookie stand trying to decide on what to order. Jaden decided to get a chocolate chip cookie while Alexis got a sugar cookie with sprinkles. As soon as Alexis grabbed the wallet from her purse, Jaden stopped her.</p><p>"Lex, don't worry. I'll pay." Jaden suggested.</p><p>"But Jaden, you've purchased so much for me." Alexis protested. "It's only fair that I pay too."</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "I pay because I want to. All I care about is that you have a good time." he replied. Alexis was awed that he was being chivalrous, but she did want to do things for him as well.</p><p>Jaden paid for the cookies before the two went outside and sat on the ledge of a coin fountain. Jaden started to munch his while Alexis took a small bite.</p><p>"Mmm..." Alexis looked at Jaden, who had some chocolate on the corner of his lip which made her giggle.</p><p>"What?" Jaden asked, arching a brow.</p><p>"You have chocolate on you." Alexis replied. Jaden felt embarrassed but Alexis decided to dab the corner of his lip for him, making him blush and even more when he was closer to her.</p><p>"T-Thank you..." Jaden replied sheepishly before finishing his treat.</p><p>"No problem. She replied.</p><p>'I guess that's my way of helping him.' Alexis wondered, although the thought about his reaction if she had licked the chocolate off...</p><p>'Alexis, control yourself...' She thought, looking away from the carefree young man. She soon finished her cookie before going into the family sports car, driving herself and Jaden home before Mrs. Rhodes could possibly worry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... were you and your grandma close?" Jaden asked.</p><p>As Alexis drove the sportscar Atticus and her shared, her eyes softened recalling her now deceased grandmother. There were all memories she shared as a little girl. Her grandmother would often tell stories when Alexis was a child, make arts and crafts, and Alexis even taught her granny some of the basic duel monster rules.</p><p>The blonde nodded as her reply. "Mhm, she was one of my best friends and I enjoyed visiting her from time to time." Alexis explained. "She'd always open up her home to those in need and was such a giving person."</p><p>Jaden smiled and stared out the window into the sunset. "She sounds like someone I'd get along with..."</p><p>"She would be ecstatic to meet you." Alexis replied happily. Suddenly her phone rang, which interrupted the conversation. Alexis picked up the phone and held it to her ear while driving.</p><p>"Yes? Really? ...How did-... ah... we're on our way. Bye." Alexis hung up the phone before picking up speed.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Jay." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Who was that?" He asked.</p><p>"It was Atti, he said that a helicopter delivered my grandmother's corpse to our house." Alexis informed.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened. "R-Really? How did that happen?"</p><p>"Well he did say it's one of my dad's helicopters..." Alexis replied, still perplexed of the situation. "Maybe dad... no..."</p><p>"What, Lex?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "It's nothing." She lied, parking the car at the driveway before the two stepped out of the vehicle.</p><p>"Follow me." Alexis instructed. The duo headed out back to a garden they owned where Atticus would be waiting for them. Jaden wasn't introduced to this part of the home which was a surprise to him. There was nothing but lush flowers and plants growing throughout the garden, making the scene more radiant and pleasing to the eye. There stood Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes, standing next to a large coffin with lit, jasmine scented candles in the middle of the garden.</p><p>"Hey, you're back!" Said Atticus, dressed in a suit and a fedora. Mrs. Rhodes stood next to her son, wearing a long, glittery, elegant black dress with a fishnet veil and heels. Their outfits were a tab over the top but that was mother and son for you.</p><p>"You brought the flowers!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered her daughter. Alexis placed the red roses on the purple coffin which had the words 'Aoi Nakano' in golden lettering on it. Alexis stared at the coffin, wiping a tear from her eye while Jaden comforted her by placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Red Roses and Jasmine Candles were her favorite..." Mrs. Rhodes whispered sadly. "She wanted to see you help others with your knowledge and talents, Alexis..."</p><p>Alexis nodded, smiling sadly, trying to see a bright end to this. "And now she can watch over me... from up above..." she whispered. Jaden smiled at her, it was nice to hear a bright side in depressing events like funerals. However he could understand if she needed to cry in someone's arms...</p><p>"That's a good way of looking at things, Alexis..." Jaden complimented. "It is like she's watching over you..."</p><p>Alexis felt her heart melt by the comfort he showed, it was nice having a close companion to be there even in the toughest hours. The blonde wiped her tear and stood next to Jaden while looking over the coffin.</p><p>"By the way... how did she get a coffin so quickly... and who ordered it?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Apparently dad arranged everything." Atticus replied to his little sister.</p><p>Alexis stood there shocked, but then shook her head. "He's so weird..." She thought to herself. Alexis placed a hand on the coffin, before saying a few words for her grandmother.</p><p>"You were nothing but giving, loving, understanding... you gave but expected nothing in return, you lived as a wonderful daughter, wife, mother, grandmother... and most of all... you lived as a wonderful you and we're grateful to be yours, Grandma Aoi." Alexis spoke in sincerity.</p><p>A crying Mrs. Rhodes hugged her daughter while Jaden gave his trademark smile.</p><p>"I agree wholeheartedly, Lexi." Atticus added.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes nodded. "Ditto... that was beautiful, Lex." she replied before facing Jaden. "You've been awfully quiet back there, would you like to say anything, dear?"</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Oh uh... sure..." He replied, stepping towards the coffin. The brunette man looked at the coffin, giving a small smile.</p><p>"Well... I may have not known you, granny, but I just wanna say... thank you for giving me your awesome granddaughter!" Jaden complimented. Alexis blushed at his words while Atticus chuckled lightly at his little sister's reaction.</p><p>"Oh and you have good taste in color there." Jaden replied, referring to the red roses. Mrs. Rhodes and Atticus clapped for him while Alexis touched her blushing cheek.</p><p>"That was beautiful!" Mrs. Rhodes praised.</p><p>Jaden scratched the tip of his nose nervously. "R-Really? Well thanks."</p><p>"I just wished she was alive to see you marry her granddaughter." Mrs. Rhodes replied, placing a hand on Alexis' shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah... marriage..." Jaden muttered, still realizing this was all a fake.</p><p>"Guessing dad won't be out here?" Alexis asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Oh he said he has another meeting." Mrs. Rhodes replied, much to Alexis's dismay, however she wasn't surprised at all. "So... why don't I order us some pizza and we watch some movies?" the mother squealed like a teenage girl.</p><p>"I could go for some movies." Atticus replied.</p><p>"Sure, I'm up for it!" Jaden replied. "What about you, Lex?"</p><p>The blonde smiled. "Sure, just none of those sappy romance movies Atticus likes." she joked.</p><p>Jaden chuckled while Atticus whined. "Dawwwwwwww sissssssssss..." he groaned. The group started to walk inside while Jaden and Alexis followed behind both mom and Atticus.</p><p>"Jaden... have you met your grandparents?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "Nope, never met either of them. Why?" he asked.</p><p>"Just wondering." She replied. "I forgot to ask... what are your parents like?" Alexis asked, since they both were on the topic of families.</p><p>Jaden perked his ears at the question. "What do you mean?" he asked.</p><p>"Well... you've met my parents and I never really heard you talk about yours." Alexis explained.</p><p>Jaden gulped, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions or hope he wouldn't need to explain anything personal. He had his reasons for not talking about them, but he didn't want Alexis to suspect anything. "Well... what do you wanna know?" He asked, standing in the garden with her.</p><p>"Just... what are they like?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden nodded as he just looked up in the sky at the shining stars. "Well... my dad... he seems pretty cold on the outside, but he's actually kind when he wants to... I rarely see him smile, yet he'll show his love however he sees fit." he explained. "He's also an amazing duelist... however someday... I'll surpass him..."</p><p>'He must be really good if he could beat Jaden...' Alexis thought. 'Wonder if his dad was in the pro leagues or something like that...'</p><p>"He sounds interesting... what about your mother?" Alexis replied.</p><p>Jaden gave a smile as he saw a shooting star. "My mother... what can I say to describe her..."</p><p>"Hm?" Alexis blinked, waiting for an answer.</p><p>He chuckled unexpectedly before giving his final reply.</p><p>"Well what could I say? She's an absolute amazing woman! She's got that smile that would make anyone feel better!" Jaden replied confidently, having nothing but admiration in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday, Mom!"</p><p>It's been days since spending time with each other at the mall. Both Alexis and Jaden were in the living room celebrating Mrs. Rhodes' birthday along with Atticus.</p><p>Alexis and Atticus embraced their cheerful mother on the couch while Jaden watched with a smile plastered on his face. After everything they've been through, it was nice seeing the Rhodes family smile.</p><p>Well... at least most of them, Mr. Rhodes was in another business meeting which was no surprise there.</p><p>"Ah, thank you, children!" Mrs. Rhodes praised.</p><p>Alexis handed her mother the first gift. "This is from me and Jaden." she presented.</p><p>The mother gasped. "Oh from Jaden too? How thoughtful!" she cheered.</p><p>Jaden chuckled quietly. "Hope you enjoy your gift, Mrs- er mom."</p><p>The mother removed the wrapping, which revealed a small yet elegant looking golden colored perfume bottle that was purchased from the store. "Oh goodness, perfume!" she cheered. "And it's Vanilla Cherry!"</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes sprayed and scent on her arm and sniffed it. "Mmmm... my favorite scent. Thank you, darling!" Alexis was hugged by her mother before moving onto Jaden, giving him a tight hug.</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly. "Er... no problem, mom." he replied.</p><p>"Oooh, open mine now, mom!" Atticus cheered, feeling like a little boy wanting to impress his mother. Mrs. Rhodes smiled and opened a large green box and took out what was revealed to be a sweater. The sweater was red but what stood out was a picture of a smiling Atticus dead center of the sweater.</p><p>"O-Oh dear..." Mrs. Rhodes stuttered while sweatdrops appeared on Jaden and Alexis' foreheads.</p><p>"You like it?" Atticus asked. "Had it custom made just for you, mom! Since you're my number one fan!" he declared proudly.</p><p>"Why... it's certainly something!" Mrs. Rhodes replied. The gift itself was over the top but kinda sweet in a funny way.</p><p>"I see Atticus knows every girl's dream." Alexis added dryly, making Jaden chuckle.</p><p>"Well I love both of my gifts!" Mrs. Rhodes said with sincerity. "Thank you, all of you."</p><p>"So do you have any plans?" Alexis asked, sipping her tea.</p><p>"Oh that reminds me! Tonight, your father is taking all of us out to a fancy restaurant later on!" Mrs. Rhodes announced. "It's called the La Serene, it's my favorite. You kids will enjoy yourselves!"</p><p>"Guess we'll have to get dressed up?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes nodded. "And I'll get to know you more, as well Jaden, oh and we can discuss plans and such! Oh this is gonna be great!"</p><p>Alexis' eyes widened while Jaden nearly spat out his water. "B-But mom, it's your special day, it should be all about you." the blonde reassured.</p><p>'Shit... that means it's gonna be all night with Mr. Rhodes...' Jaden thought, thinking about that cold, icy glare her father possessed.</p><p>"Nonsense, you getting married and me being a part of the wedding is a gift to me!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered. "Now, we'll be leaving at seven, so be ready and dressed in the living room." the mother instructed before leaving Alexis alone with Jaden and Atticus.</p><p>"Well... at least mom likes you!" Atticus commented, trying to brighten the mood. He slapped Jaden's back before leaving the 'couple' together in the living room.</p><p>Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously. "Guess I'm having dinner with the parents." he replied nervously, Alexis sighed and dragged him upstairs by the hand. "Hey Hey Hey, Lex, where ya taking me?!" he asked.</p><p>The blonde entered the room and closed the door. She released Jaden before he sat on her bed with her next to him.</p><p>"What's wrong, Lex?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"I just wanna make sure if this isn't to pressuring for you." she replied, looking into his warm chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>Jaden gave a small smile and shook his head. "I've been in worse situations. We can get through this."</p><p>"I know you've been through worse, Jay but-"</p><p>Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll just play it cool." he whispered reassuringly. "I won't let you down."</p><p>Alexis smiled sadly, yet her heart skipped a beat hearing that. "I know... but... I'm thinking if I should tell my parents... the truth." she said, crossing her legs.</p><p>Jaden felt a light blush, looking at those creamy, thighs of her's but then got off the bed to avoid further contact. "Well... uh... it's up to you, whatever you feel is right." he replied. "But... whatever happens, I'll be by your side... promise..."</p><p>"Thank you, Jay." Alexis praised. "Now... you need to get ready. My mom is looking forward to seeing you in a suit."</p><p>Jaden smirked. "But the dinner isn't until later... how bout a duel before we get ready?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis arched an eyebrow before a smile appeared on her lips. "Sounds tempting... but we should get ready..."</p><p>Meanwhile Atticus was humming to himself as he walked down the halls, however just as he was about to pass his sister's door. He heard a rather... interesting conversation from the room. It sparked his interest as he stood at the door listening to both Alexis and Jaden conversate.</p><p>"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Jaden begged.</p><p>"Jaden, not now, we need to get ready." Alexis protested. Atticus immediately felt suspicious, what exactly did Jaden wanted to do to her...</p><p>"Come on, 'fiancee'. Are you scared of a little fun?" Jaden asked. "We got at least two hours."</p><p>Alexis groaned. "Fine... I guess we could..."</p><p>The older brother growled to himself, was Jaden trying to pressure his sister into doing something violating?</p><p>"Atta girl..." Jaden cooed.</p><p>The older brother finally snapped, opening the door immediately. "JADEN, YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER! I'LL KILL-" Atticus shouted. However the big brother stopped when he saw Jaden and Alexis holding their decks, getting ready for a duel.</p><p>"What the hell?" Jaden wondered.</p><p>"...Everything okay, bro?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Atticus was frozen, it was all just his guttered mind. At least Jaden wasn't doing anything that would give Atticus a reason to kill him.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm good... uh... see you two at dinner!" Atticus said before closing the door nervously.</p><p>"What was that about...?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis shrugged. "He's weird sometimes... anyways, let's just start the duel."</p><p>Jaden smirked. "You're on, Lex."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Serenity, hurry up!" called a tall, handsome man with blue eyes in dark tuxedo. If there was one thing that pissed the one and only Seto Kaiba off, it was tardiness.</p><p>"We have plenty of time, Seto." the auburn haired woman argued back.</p><p>Seto growled. "That idiot's plane finally gets fixed and we need to get to dinner straight on the clock! I'm not waiting any longer."</p><p>Serenity sighed. "We'll be fine, Seto." she reassured. The Kaiba wife and matriarch came downstairs in a green, chinese dress that showed her slender figure and black heels. Her long, auburn hair was in a prim and proper bun and her makeup was elegant and subtle.</p><p>'Finally...' the CEO thought. He understood his wife's desire to dress up and look nice, but he was deeply anxious to have this business meeting with some of the business associates.</p><p>"You look beautiful..." Seto muttered, giving a small kiss on his wife's cheek.</p><p>"Thank you." she replied with a blush. "So where are we going?"</p><p>The Kaiba couple started to head out to a helicopter outside. "We're going to the La Serene." Seto replied.</p><p>"Ah..." was her only reply, truth be told she didn't really care much for dinner at the moment. "Seto?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you think our little Jaden will be okay?" she asked, worried.</p><p>"He's not exactly little anymore, Serenity." Seto corrected. "But he should know everything that he needs to know."</p><p>"And... what about the fact that he'll be married?" she asked, still unaware of the situation. The woman entered the helicopter, followed by her husband.</p><p>"We'll cross that road when we get there." The CEO replied bluntly.</p><p>Pharaoh watched the two leave from the window, releasing a tired meow before a puff of light appeared out of the creature's mouth.</p><p>"Ah, looks like we have the place to ourselves." said Banner's voice as the ball floated in the air. Pharaoh however approached the ball and ate it once again. "Ack! Pharaoh, you just ate-"</p><p>With that ball out of the way, the cat yawned quietly before drifting into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Rhodes Residence, everyone was still making their final preparations before Mrs. Rhodes' birthday dinner.</p><p>"And... the final touch..." Alexis whispered to herself.</p><p>The blonde put on her golden earrings before admiring herself in the mirror. Alexis wore an alluring thigh split black dress that stopped at her knees, gold sandals with a slight heel, her makeup was also done and she decided to place her long, blonde hair in a high ponytail. While Alexis wasn't crazy about the dress she wore, she wanted to do so for her mother. Mrs. Rhodes believed that her daughter should definitely 'show off the goods that were passed down', while Alexis could say she liked her body she was also slightly worried about going over the top with showing skin.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden sprayed some cologne while wearing the tuxedo Atticus gave him. He really wasn't looking forward to eating dinner with Mr. Rhodes. It'll probably be hours of insulting, questions, side comments... whatever the older man could muster.</p><p>"Kuri Kuri." Winged Kuriboh chirped.</p><p>"I'm not nervous, buddy." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Yet your palms are sweaty." Yubel commented.</p><p>"It's because it's hot in here!" Jaden protested. "But... I really don't wanna blow this for her."</p><p>"I don't see how you could, you do considerably well under pressure." said the demon. Jaden gave a content smile and adjusted his red tie for the grand evening. The brunette man left the room to head downstairs, but paused when he saw the former Obelisk Queen step out of her room in her attire.</p><p>He felt a blush creep on his face, once again finding himself admiring the beautiful woman in front of him. Alexis in a sexy black dress that showed her beautiful, creamy legs was a dream, an unexpected one, but a dream that he didn't want to find himself waking up from.</p><p>He saw her blush at his stare, making him smile, her expression was pretty adorable and just made her more lovable.</p><p>"You look beautiful." he complimented, recalling the advice Atticus told him. "Just... beautiful..."</p><p>The blonde smiled. "Thank you... you're not so bad looking yourself." she replied.</p><p>Jaden chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ah look at me... saying something so mushy, so unlike me?" he joked.</p><p>Alexis let out a soft giggle that was music to Jaden's ears. "Actually, that was pretty sweet..." she replied truthfully, making Jaden less nervous.</p><p>"Well good, because it's true, you really are beautiful." Jaden complemented again. Alexis felt herself getting butterflies in her stomach, was she really being charmed by him at this point?</p><p>"Sis! Jaden! The limo is waiting for us!" Atticus called from downstairs.</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Well that's our cue to go." he said with a wink. "So... you ready?" he asked, offering his hand, of course... this was only for the act.</p><p>"Ready." Alexis smiled and took his hand before the couple met downstairs, ready to go to dinner while Jaden was feeling a new level of confidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family was inside a limo that Mr. Rhodes ordered for his wife's birthday. Jaden sat with Alexis with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as part of pretending to be her fiancé while Alexis made sure she was close to his body. Atticus wanted to comment on how cute the two looked, but didn't want to embarrass his sister... at least for now.</p><p>"Can't believe my beautiful mother is turning... twenty." Atticus said with a wink. The older brother wore a dark tuxedo.</p><p>"Oh son, you make me feel so young!" Mrs. Rhodes gushed. The mother wore a pink dress while her husband, who wore a dark tuxedo, sat next to his cheerful wife.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes groaned, wanting to get to the place and get this night over with. "Driver, how long until we get there?"</p><p>"We're almost there, sir." The driver replied.</p><p>"Well pick up the speed!" He demanded. Alexis grimaced at her father's rotten attitude until Jaden whispered in her ear.</p><p>"You've ever been to this place?" He asked.</p><p>"Can't say that I have." Alexis whispered back.</p><p>"Ooooh what are you two whispering about?" Mrs. Rhodes giggled, making the two embarrassed.</p><p>Atticus chuckled at their reactions. "Ah mom, let's let them have their little private talk, alright?"</p><p>"Awww I'm just excited that my daughter's getting married!" Mrs. Rhodes cheered. "And to a handsome young man like Jaden."</p><p>'Not unless I have anything to say about it...' Mr. Rhodes thought as the limo arrived at the restaurant slowly.</p><p>Jaden and the Rhodes family entered the restaurant with Atticus leading the way. They entered a building which had a beautiful setting perfect for fine dining and the employees were dressed nicely.</p><p>"So this is it..." Jaden said, holding his 'fiancé's' hand. "Whatcha think, Lex?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis blushed moreso at the gesture but eventually focused on the setting rather quickly. "It's stunning... no wonder mom likes it here."</p><p>"Ah but the food is even better!" cheered Mrs. Rhodes, walking alongside her husband.</p><p>"I'll check up with you two, I gotta use the little boy's room." Atticus said before leaving the group.</p><p>The family was soon greeted by Mindy and Jasmine, Alexis' friends from Duel Academy who happen to be working as hostesses at the establishment.</p><p>"Alexis?" Mindy called. Alexis turned and saw the two girls and waved back.</p><p>"Mindy! Jasmine! What are you two doing here?" Alexis asked, surprised to see them.</p><p>"Oh, just making some money." Jasmine replied. "Girl needs stacks, ya know?"</p><p>"No kiddin." Mindy agreed. "Besides, it's a great way to flirt with cutie pie rich boys here. We even got a few numbers."</p><p>"I see." The blonde replied.</p><p>Alexis shook her head, those two definitely have not changed. However the conversation was interrupted when Jasmine spotted Jaden looking at the scenery.</p><p>"Hold on... Alexis... is that... is that... Jaden?" the brunette asked, pointing to the former Slifer.</p><p>"Yep, Jaden come on and say hello to Mindy and Jasmine!" Alexis called out. Jaden turned around and approached the women with a smile. Both Mindy and Jasmine's jaws dropped slightly at the sight of Jaden. He was now more handsome, his features looked more mature and defined... and he even grew taller seeing that he now towered Alexis by a few inches. Not to mention, he looked damn hot in that suit.</p><p>"Hey you two!" Jaden greeted. Mindy and Jasmine stood there with hearts in their eyes, making Jaden focused at their lack of words.</p><p>He arched an eyebrow. "You two okay...?"</p><p>"H-h-h-h-ii... J-Jaden..." the girls stuttered, still swooned by his looks.</p><p>"Are you two gonna continue to drool?" Alexis asked playfully. "Cause we have a table for the Rhodes family."</p><p>The two girls snapped out of their thoughts. "Oh yes yes! Right this way!" said Mindy, deciding to escort the family on her own.</p><p>"By the way, Lex? Are you and Jaden dating?" Mindy whispered.</p><p>"Uh... well... I guess you could say that." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Oh I just knew you two would hit it off!" Mindy cheered as she escorted the family to a large, round table.</p><p>"Shhhh!" The blonde shushed. "This isn't World Headlines."</p><p>The family sat down before Mindy handed everyone their menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Hope you have a good meal." Mindy said before leaving.</p><p>"Huh... Mindy and Jasmine looked like they've seen a ghost. You sure they're okay?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis giggled at Jaden not noticing the girls checking him out. "Oh I'm definitely sure they're okay." she replied, looking over the menu. Jaden shrugged and did the same, trying to figure out what some of these meals were.</p><p>"Oh, where's Atticus? Is he out of the bathroom yet?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>Alexis shook her head and pointed at Atticus, who was at the bar stool having drinks with Mindy and Jasmine. The two mindlessly laughed at his jokes and swooned at whatever he said, moaning lustfully his name.</p><p>"Ah my boy is quite the charmer." Mrs. Rhodes commented.</p><p>'But Jaden looks way more better than Atti...' Alexis thought, skimming over the menu.</p><p>Meanwhile the Kaiba couple soon arrived and parked the helicopter at the parking lot. Fortunately no paparazzi could come at them due to security and due to the fact that the elder Kaiba was quite intimidating and could scare with a single glare.</p><p>"Guess who's here..." Yubel's voice whispered in Jaden's head. The brunette turned his attention to the front door, the sight of the Kaibas made him nearly drop his menu.</p><p>'W-What are they doing here?!' Jaden thought. 'Shit...'</p><p>Alexis noticed Jaden looking uneasy. "Jaden? Is something wrong?" However there was no reply, just him staring at the Kaiba couple.</p><p>"That's Seto Kaiba..." Mr. Rhodes commented. "I've always wanted a meeting with him..."</p><p>"Oh! Isn't that the man who started Duel Academy?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes nodded and took a sip of water. "Heard rumors he also has a son that's around Alexis' age... boy if the rumors were true, I would set Alexis up with him immediately. "</p><p>"Honey, don't be rude!" Mrs. Rhodes snapped, making Jaden gulp, not at her voice but at Mr. Rhodes' comment.</p><p>Seto and Serenity entered the restaurant arm in arm where another hostess greeted them, not knowing that Jaden saw them entering.</p><p>"Good evening." Said the hostess. "How ma-"</p><p>"We already have a reservation by Mr. Thompson of Thompson Estate." Seto Kaiba replied.</p><p>The young woman looked through the book carefully. "Ah here we go, they haven't arrived yet, but we already have a table reserved. Would you like be sat down?"</p><p>"Fine." Kaiba replied impatiently, receiving a glare from his wife. Jaden's eyes widened as he purposely knocked over his fork onto the floor.</p><p>"Whoops! Dropped my fork!" said Jaden, going down so he wouldn't be seen. Mr and Mrs. Rhodes ignored him while Alexis arched her eyebrow, clearly seeing that he did that on purpose.</p><p>"Psssst, Lexi! Are the... Kaibas gone?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis saw the couple being escorted into a different room. "Yeah... why?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden rose up and scratched the back of his head. "Well then, that was one tricky fork!" he laughed nervously, making Alexis even more confused. Why would he hide from Seto Kaiba? Was he in trouble with Kaiba Corp? She wanted to know and boy was she going to find out...</p><p>'Jaden... what's gotten into you...?' She thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis stood up from her chair. "Mom? Dad? Could you excuse us?" She asked.</p><p>'Us...?' Jaden wondered.</p><p>"Why of course, dear." Mrs. Rhodes replied. "But hurry back, the waiter is gonna take our order soon."</p><p>Alexis nodded and grabbed Jaden's hand before dragging him out to a secret corner in the restaurant. Jaden wondered where was she gonna take him while Alexis wanted to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>"Lex, is everything okay?" He asked.</p><p>Alexis released him and crossed her arms. "Jaden... what just happened back there?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>"Jaden you clearly knocked your fork over on purpose and wanted to know if the Kaibas were gone." She explained. "I saw you knock it down."</p><p>"Lex, it was an-"</p><p>"No Jaden, what's going on? Are you in trouble with the Kaibas?" Alexis asked. "This better be a legit answer."</p><p>Jaden bowed his head in shame. He figured he had to come clean and she wasn't gonna stop until she got an answer. Alexis patiently waited for his response as she tapped her foot.</p><p>"Jaden, what's going on between you and Seto Ka-"</p><p>"He's my father." Jaden interrupted.</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"Alexis Rhodes... Seto Kaiba is my father!" he repeated louder, so she could hear it clearly.</p><p>The blonde backed away a tad distance from him, feeling her eyes widened. She placed a hand over her mouth while Jaden stood there frozen in time, not surprised by her response.</p><p>"So yeah... that couple you saw... they're my parents." Jaden explained.</p><p>"He... Kaiba..." Alexis muttured.</p><p>As Alexis recalled, Jaden never really talked about his parents or anyone in his family at all. He really didn't seem like your typical rich kid she's ever encountered. Jaden was more laid back, he enjoyed simple things and cheap foods like fried shrimp and egg sandwiches, he also was open to befriending anyone despite class, religion, etc.</p><p>There was also the fact Jaden didn't use his status to automatically join the Academy, in fact he didn't even use the Kaiba name. Of course, she figured maybe he didn't want to have things handed to him which was something she could absolutely admire.</p><p>"Alexis?"</p><p>Alexis snapped out of her thoughts. "S-Sorry..."</p><p>"No, I don't blame you at all." Jaden replied with a serious expression. "But now that I told you, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone and that you won't let my parents see me... they... well at least mom knows that I have a 'fiancé'."</p><p>"You told your mom about the plan?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Well I accidentally said I was staying with my fiancé." Jaden explained, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "Deep breath..." She muttered to herself. "So... your parents don't know that you're here right?"</p><p>"Right, and I honestly didn't know they were gonna show up as well." He replied. "Gee, this sure puts a twist on things..." Jaden said with a nervous chuckle, hoping she wasn't sore at him.</p><p>Alexis nodded, still not believing the news and had so many questions, however if her father knew Jaden's real identity... he was sure to accept him immediately and pretend that nothing ever happened which would disgust Alexis. Her father would do anything if it involved money and business and had a longing desire to meet with Seto Kaiba.</p><p>"So before we sit down... Yuki isn't your last name?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden shook his head and slowly leaned into her ear, which made her face heat up slightly. "Yuki is actually my middle name." He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden and Alexis sat down and joined the parents while a few businessmen and their wives headed to the room Seto Kaiba sat at.</p><p>"Must be having a discussion in there..." Mr. Rhodes muttered, wanting to talk with Seto Kaiba himself.</p><p>The waiter came and took their orders. Jaden decided to have the chicken dinner with lemonade while Alexis had the salmon with iced tea.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes gave a smile. "So you two, where should we have the wedding? I was thinking we could have it at the beach... or maybe we could rent a rose garden, or maybe even have it in Paris!" she suggested.</p><p>"Whoa slow down, mom." Alexis replied. "We have plenty of time for that."</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes shook her head. "Nonsense, Lexi. A wedding takes time. What do you think is good, Jaden?"</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened. "Uhhh... well I..."</p><p>Alexis stood up from her chair. "I need to head to the restroom, I'll be right back."</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes nodded and the blonde headed to the bathroom. Jaden cursed under his breath as Mrs. Rhodes continued to go on about her ideal wedding for her daughter.</p><p>Alexis stood in front of the faucet and checked herself in the mirror. "Okay Lexi... we'll get through this..." she whispered to herself as she carefully applied a coat of rosy pink lipstick.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened, revealing Serenity Kaiba, who had the same idea to look over herself in the mirror. Alexis froze as she heard the Kaiba wife approach the faucet next to her.</p><p>"Goodness, the restaurant is nearly packed..." Serenity commented, trying to make conversation.</p><p>'Just act natural...' Alexis thought, giving her lungs a breath of fresh air.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I heard the food is nice here." The blonde replied.</p><p>Serenity nodded as she checked her mascara in her reflection. "Oh I agree, although my husband disagrees for some reason." she replied. Alexis glanced at the youthful, looking mother, she did resemble Jaden yet her features were more soft and feminine. Her hazel eyes were also more rounded and her skin was slightly paler than his. She also didn't look a day over twenty five.</p><p>Although what stood out most was her smile, it was warm and contagious just like her son's. This woman practically glowed a happy aura.</p><p>Serenity took a look at Alexis. "Why... I've seen your picture before. You were on that swimsuit magazine!"</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah that's me... guilty as charged."</p><p>"You looked so beautiful!" Serenity praised. "Are you a model?"</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "No but my brother's a part time one. He wanted me to do this." the blonde explained.</p><p>The auburn haired woman nodded. "Well I'm glad he got you to do it."</p><p>Alexis was surprised that she was actually nice... and that she was married to Seto Kaiba. The Kaiba CEO was known to the public as a strict, power hungry, no nonsense type of man, however his wife was sweet as candy. Although Seto Kaiba couldn't be too bad, his construction for Kaiba Land and Duel Academy for the youth proved it.</p><p>"What is your name, dear?" Serenity asked, now curious of the girl.</p><p>"Alexis Rhodes." The blonde replied, giving her a bow. "And... you're Mrs. Kaiba, correct?"</p><p>Serenity nodded. "Correct, my name is Serenity."</p><p>'Serenity... That's a nice name...' Alexis thought.</p><p>"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Kaiba." Alexis complimented.</p><p>"Likewise, I hope you have a wonderful meal, Alexis." Serenity replied. "But... before you go... may I ask you something personal?"</p><p>Alexis turned around. "Sure, what's wrong?"</p><p>The mother's face turned from happy to a more serious expression at what she was about to say.</p><p>"Well... I know someone dear to me... he's quite adventurous and I worry about him. Yet he's growing up and making some rather... huge decisions at a young age, I mean am I just paranoid? Cause I do want him to become a man and make his own choices." Serenity explained.</p><p>The mother couldn't say she was referring to Jaden due to keeping her son's identity a secret to keep away the paparazzi. It was a huge decision, but that was life of being a wife to a celebrity and powerful CEO.</p><p>Alexis figured she was probably talking about Jaden. "Well, I think it's natural to be worried, but everyone makes mistakes. It's part of life I guess." the blonde explained with a small smile. "But you gotta let whoever this man is grow up for himself."</p><p>Serenity nodded. "That's very wise... I guess you're right. Thank you, I hope we meet again, Alexis Rhodes."</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Just trying to help." she said. "and I hope we meet again too."</p><p>'What a nice woman... I guess Jaden inherited his friendly aura from her.' Alexis wondered as she headed back to the table.</p><p>Serenity smiled as the young woman left. "Alexis... I think she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law..." she wondered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis sat down next to Jaden, much to his relief. All he was getting was endless questions from her mother while her father sat there silently glaring at him, hating him more than ever. However now she can suffer with him in harmony and hopefully Alexis could be an assistance for him.</p><p>"Hey Lex, you okay?" Jaden whispered. "You've been in there for a while."</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Mhm, I'm fine. By the way I met-" she whispered.</p><p>"Oh Lex, you're back!" Mrs. Rhodes exclaimed. "I was just telling Jaden that we should have the wedding at the beach. Wouldn't that be beautiful?"</p><p>"Uh... yeah, just nice mom." Alexis replied, wanting the wedding conversation to be over.</p><p>"Good! Now let's decide which beach we should decide on." Mrs. Rhodes suggested. "Hmm... how about Hawaii? They have beautiful beaches over there in the states, or maybe in Italy. Me and your father went there for our honeymoon and it was the best! Oh I'll have to show you our pictures again!"</p><p>Meanwhile while Mrs. Rhodes went on about her honeymoon on the Italian shore, Chazz Princeton arrived to the restaurant, not having the best of days. The man nearly lost his keys, misplaced his wallet earlier, and couldn't get any sleep due to his Ojama duel spirits pestering him about having nightmares and wanting to sleep with him. Hell, he wasn't even aware that Duel Monster spirits could have nightmares.</p><p>However 'the Chazz' solved all those problems and got to this restaurant to enjoy a meal.</p><p>Chazz now worked as a professional duelist, hoping to one day make it big and have his own merchandise, company, whatever a man could dream. He was a go getter and strived for his goals. Dressed in his trench coat that he proudly wore, he entered the fancy establishment with confidence. Since Mindy and Jasmine were still with Atticus at the bar, a hostess took over for them.</p><p>"Name?" A hostess asked.</p><p>"The name is Chazz Princeton." Chazz replied, approaching the stand.</p><p>"Did you make a reservation?" the hostess asked.</p><p>"Who needs a reservation here?" Chazz scoffed, however he would never admit that he wasn't aware about making reservations here.</p><p>The hostess didn't seem to care and decided to escort the young man to a small table. "Right this way, Mr. Princeton." she said, taking him to a table that wasn't far, but it was a good distance away from the table where Jaden and the Rhodes family sat.</p><p>The raven haired man sat at the table looking over the menu, deciding on what dishes looked worth purchasing.</p><p>"Chicken, Steak, Salmon, Sauteed Shrimp..." Chazz read.</p><p>"Oooh, they got Escargot too, boss!" Ojama Yellow cheered, gushing at all the choices from Chazz's right side.</p><p>"No get the shrimp!" Ojama Green interrupted, appearing next to his brother.</p><p>"Don't listen to them, boss. Get da steak!" said Ojama Black.</p><p>Chazz growled, still pissed at them for keeping him up all night. "Will you losers beat it?!" he yelled, making the spirits disappeared. While Chazz matured somewhat, he was still considered a grump towards most people, especially to those spirits close to him.</p><p>The waiter arched an eyebrow, wondering who that man was talking to. Chazz glared at the waiter immediately. "What are you looking at?" he asked.</p><p>"N-Nothing, may I take your order?" the waiter asked.</p><p>"Yeah, give me the Steak with a Lobster tail and a side of rice." Chazz ordered. "And I'll have a diet coke with lemon."</p><p>The waiter nodded and wrote the order. "Very good, sir. I'll be back with your drink." he replied before leaving.</p><p>Chazz sat there alone, he checked the place out. It wasn't up to his standards, at least that's what his old self would think and would leave the place, but he decided to make do. Besides, he was starving at this point.</p><p>However the youngest Princeton brother's focus on hunger was soon shifted when he looked over to a table and saw long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a curvy figure in a black dress. That woman being Alexis Rhodes...</p><p>"A-Alexis... what's she doing here... looking so sexy too!" Chazz wondered, hoping this wasn't a dream. A blush crept on his face and a perverted, goofy grin appeared. Alexis Rhodes was wearing a curve hugging dress, Chazz was convinced that he's never seen Alexis wear something this sexy until now.</p><p>However his smile slowly disappeared when he saw the man next to her... that man who he could proudly be the rival of, the man who gave him a hell of a challenge in duel monsters and he enjoyed every moment of it. The man placed a hand on top of the blonde's hands gently and smiled as they listened to Mrs. Rhodes, continuing the fiancé act.</p><p>That man... was Jaden himself...</p><p>'YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT SLACKER BEAT ME TO IT?!' Chazz yelled in his mind.</p><p>Although at the same time... he was quite happy to see Jaden again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here are your orders." a waiter spoke, serving everyone at the table.</p><p>Jaden looked at the meal he received and looked a tad disappointed, the portion was quite... small, yet the meal was expensive. He poked his chicken with his fork. Gee, he could get a nice, portioned burger and fries meal for less.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jaden?" Alexis asked, taking a small bite of her sliced salmon.</p><p>"It's nothing, Lexi." Jaden lied before starting to eat his dinner.</p><p>Meanwhile Chazz sat in the corner, filled with envy. Not only did Jaden top him in dueling, but it looks like he was eating dinner with Alexis and her family.</p><p>"That should be me eating dinner with her... that should be me kissing up to her parents! Ugh... what am I saying..." Chazz growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt with his teeth.</p><p>"Aw cheer up, boss." Ojama Yellow cheered. "I would date ya in a heartbeat!"</p><p>"I would rather choke on a chicken." Chazz slapped the little creature. "And where the hell is my diet coke...?" he muttered.</p><p>Suddenly the guests were interrupted by the sound of smooth music in the background, perfect for a sweet, graceful slow dance. Couples started to unite into pairs and head to the dance floor, although Atticus had Mindy and Jasmine arguing over who got to dance with him.</p><p>"Atticus, dance with me!" yelled Jasmine.</p><p>"No, me! Dance with me!" Mindy protested as they yanked Atticus from both of his arms.</p><p>"Guess I should've seen that coming." Jaden joked.</p><p>"Yeah, I've never seen those two fight before to be honest..." Alexis commented, getting a chuckle from Jaden.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes took a sip of her wine. "Why don't you two dance?!" she asked with glee.</p><p>The couple's eyes both widened at the suggestion as they blushed deeply. "M-Mom!" Alexis exclaimed.</p><p>"What's wrong, Lexi?" Mrs. Rhodes asked, curious on why they were acting so shy.</p><p>"It's just... I'm not wearing the right sho-"</p><p>"Actually, Lex... I would love to dance with you." Jaden replied with a charming smile, although he felt Mr. Rhodes' glare intensify but he decided to ignore it for Alexis' sake. "But only if you would join me." he added, holding out a hand.</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly, looking into his eyes. Oh why do those eyes look so trusting... Alexis could never figure out that mystery. She smiled and took his hand, she knew they were only putting a convincing act together, but...</p><p>Suddenly a few businessman and their wives came onto the dance floor, one of the businessmen being Seto Kaiba himself...</p><p>"Er... let's dance on the balcony!" Jaden suggested, grabbing Alexis' hand before sneaking outside to the balcony.</p><p>"Jaden, slow down!" Alexis called out.</p><p>"Where's that Slacker going..." Chazz wondered, deciding to follow him.</p><p>Fortunately nobody was on the balcony, which was perfect for them. They could still hear the music, which was perfect for them to dance to. The breeze was smooth and the moonlight added a perfect glow.</p><p>Jaden intertwined his right hand with her left hand while she placed her right hand on Jaden's shoulder and Jaden placed his left hand on her waist. Jaden smiled, which comforted the young woman as the two slowly danced with each other gracefully under the moonlight.</p><p>"Why Jaden...?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden simply replied with "Because... we gotta convince them, right?" He winked at her.</p><p>Alexis smiled and mouthed the words. 'Thank you...'</p><p>...without knowing that a certain raven haired, young man was keeping an eye on them.</p><p>'I haven't given up on you, Lex...' Chazz thought. 'Just you wait and see!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaden?"</p><p>"Yes, Alexis?"</p><p>"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden arched an eyebrow, honestly he never thought about that. Then again, he was focusing on hiding from his parents while not goofing it up for her...</p><p>"Can't say that I feel that way." he replied. "Do you?"</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "It's nothing."</p><p>Jaden nodded and looked out to the moon while continuing the slow dance. "We should probably head back to your parents after the dance."</p><p>"Just a little longer..." Alexis whispered, she did have mixed feelings about this whole thing but she did really enjoy his company.</p><p>Jaden gave a smile and a soft chuckle, wondering if she was enjoying this as much as he was. He took a long look into her eyes, those cool, calm, bright hazel eyes were sweet... alluring, and beautiful. He took a look at her smiling lips that were still as lush and plump and felt the scent of her honey scented perfume through his nose. He could see why guys in Duel Academy fawned over her so much.</p><p>However what stood out to him more was her kindness, passion and dedication... although even he thought she could be a bit scary, and he had dealt with so much, but hey the strong willed were pretty interesting.</p><p>After that talk with Atticus at the bar some time ago, he started to believe him. Puberty was hitting him like a truck, he was changing and maturing which was something he needed to accept...</p><p>'Who knew I would be so drawn to something besides dueling...' Jaden thought.</p><p>"By the way... you said you weren't much of a dancer at the Chinese Restaurant." Alexis recalled as they danced in tune. "Yet here you are dancing so well."</p><p>Jaden blushed sheepishly. "Well... I used to watch my parents when I was younger... dance I mean!"</p><p>That goofy statement made Alexis bursted out in sweet giggles, making Jaden laugh as well.</p><p>Meanwhile Chazz watched the two with flames in his eyes. Jealousy ran through his veins with speed as he watched the two enjoy themselves. He started to imagine himself holding Alexis while kissing her... but the thought of Jaden 'stealing' her away took his thoughts instead.</p><p>The raven haired man growled. "Arg, I can't take it anymore!" he yelled which made Jaden and Alexis freeze in their spot.</p><p>Ojama Yellow appeared beside him. "Aw boss, you know I'm here for you." he reassured, trying to kiss up to him. "Want me to kiss you instead?"</p><p>"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Chazz yelled, punching the spirit once again.</p><p>"That voice..." Alexis whispered before being released by Jaden. "Was that... Chazz?"</p><p>"Oh good, so I'm not crazy." Jaden replied, turning around and smirking at the raven haired man behind a large plant pot.</p><p>Chazz stood up, shocked that he was being spotted. "Eh..."</p><p>Jaden laughed. "Chazz, what are you doing here?" he asked his longtime rival.</p><p>"I-I... I'm here to eat of course!" Chazz replied. "Why else would people come to a restaurant?! ...stupid."</p><p>Alexis approached him. "So you decided to spy on us instead of eating?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Chazz blushed and had a goofy, lovestruck grin as he saw the blonde, specifically in that black dress. He grabbed her hands which surprised Alexis. "W-Well I was gonna eat, but I saw you looking as super as ever! Lexi... wow you look-"</p><p>Jaden glared at Chazz and immediately pulled him away from the shoulder, making Alexis sigh in relief. "Soooo, look at you... wait, have you shrunk?" the brunette asked, back to his friendly smile.</p><p>Jaden was now slight taller than Chazz, which made the Ojama duelist surprised... and... kinda freaked out slightly.</p><p>"Y-You... was that a jab at my height?!" Chazz asked.</p><p>Before Jaden could say anything, Atticus entered the balcony with a lovestruck Jasmine and Mindy following him. "Hey it's Chazz, guess I'm not crazy! What's up, man?"</p><p>Chazz turned around and saw the older brother. "A-Atticus... what are you doing here? And ...what are they doing here?" he asked, pointing to Mindy and Jasmine.</p><p>"Me? I'm just having dinner with my sissy, drinks with these hostesses, and her 'longtime fiancé'." Atticus answered, winking at Alexis and Jaden. The blonde blushed, still getting used to the whole fiancé act.</p><p>"Wait... Alexis and that slacker are..." Chazz muttered, before fainting on the ground. Seconds later the raven haired man stood up. "But I thought you were on my side, Atticus! You were supposed to be my wingman! My bro!"</p><p>Atticus rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Whoops, my bad." Although Atticus would never outright admit to his face, he liked Jaden more and trusted him with her more than anyone... even over their father.</p><p>Chazz fainted again, making Jaden and Alexis laugh.</p><p>Jaden helped him up and made his usual goofy grin. "Sorry. Chazzrino."</p><p>"Oh fuck off, slacker." Chazz replied.</p><p>"Geesh, language." Jaden replied playfully. Chazz looked at Alexis, who had a serious expression on her face, and approached her.</p><p>"Is it true... that he stole you from me?" Chazz asked her.</p><p>"Chazz... you never even had me in the first place and last I checked, I don't belong to anyone... I'm not some possession." Alexis corrected, even Chazz knew she was right. "Jaden... is who I fell in love with, so this is who I'm going to marry..." she admitted, giving Jaden a warm smile. Jaden wrapped his arm around her waist as he brought Alexis closer to him.</p><p>The raven haired boy nodded, facing Jaden dead in the eye. He sighed sadly before saying these words. "So... do you love her?"</p><p>Jaden blushed slightly, feeling his tongue get dry as the spotlight was now on him. "I do..." he admitted.</p><p>"Then you better take care of her... or else." Chazz threatened before giving a smirk, not an arrogant one but a friendly smirk. A smirk that hid his true emotions of happiness yet rejection.</p><p>Jaden returned the smirk, giving a thumbs up. "I will, Chazz. You can count on me."</p><p>Chazz shook his head. "I'm not the one who's gonna count on ya. She will." he replied, pointing to Alexis.</p><p>Jaden looked over at Alexis, who stared at him back. "I guess you're right..." Jaden replied, the two gave a nod at each other in affirmation. Chazz sighed, it was time to let go... it might be hard, but he'll give it a try for his sake.</p><p>"That was so... kind of you, Chazz." Mindy complimented, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Chazz blushed slightly before removing her hand away from him. "Yeah whatever. If Alexis sees something in that slacker then I believe her... so Mindy, wanna hook up?"</p><p>"AS IF!" Mindy yelled, slapping his cheek before leaving.</p><p>"...Guess I deserved that." Chazz muttered, before turning to Jasmine. "So-"</p><p>She slapped his other cheek. "Don't even think about it." Jasmine interrupted before heading back inside.</p><p>"Oh come on, you don't even know what I was about to say!" Chazz yelled.</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Ah, you have a good effect on the ladies." he joked.</p><p>"Screw this, I'm outta here." Chazz replied before leaving the restaurant. "Later losers."</p><p>"Glad he hasn't changed." Alexis commented.</p><p>"Guess I'll be joining mom and dad now." Atticus replied.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna go after your fanclub?" Alexis teased.</p><p>The older brother chuckled. "Nah, besides, mom's got a birthday to celebrate!" he said. Atticus smirked, deciding to have a little fun. "The music stopped, but take your time... by the way... don't have too much fun out here. It's still a public area." he added with a wink before leaving.</p><p>Alexis blushed a whole new shade of red. "Atticus, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Alexis yelled, making Atticus chuckle. Ah did he love to embarrass her.</p><p>"Wait... just to make sure... is he talking about..." Jaden started to say as Alexis nodded. This made Jaden blush even darker than Alexis, feeling like he was going to melt into putty at this spot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Idiots..." Seto muttured.</p><p>The Kaiba CEO wasn't having the best time of his life at the moment. In fact, he wanted to leave immediately or at least say some smart-ass comments without his wife listening.</p><p>The businessmen that he spoke to were practically amateurs in his standards. Those old, drunk fools were practically useless to what he wanted to gain.</p><p>Although Serenity seemed to be having a good time, then again she always made the best in any situation. However the couple's dancing probably helped her mood.</p><p>It was something that he loved yet couldn't understand about her. She even mentioned having a small conversation with a young woman in the women's bathroom.</p><p>Seto stood up from his chair, wanting to get away from these drunk businessmen.</p><p>"Seto, where are you going?" Serenity asked.</p><p>"I had enough of these drunk bastards." Seto said.</p><p>"Seto!" scolded his wife at his language.</p><p>"You can't tell me you're not annoyed with their behavior as well." Seto mentioned. "Besides we're both done with our meals, what else do we need?"</p><p>The auburn haired woman sighed. "Alright..." She replied, standing up. "But you're gonna call these gentlemen tomorrow morning to thank them for dinner."</p><p>Seto groaned to himself, knowing Serenity there was no skipping out on this.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden and Alexis returned to the table, slowly eating their meal as Mrs. Rhodes shared with Atticus the wedding plans she has for Alexis.</p><p>'Man... I gotta take small bites if I wanna have this food for a while.' Jaden thought, staring at the small portion of food. If he ate with his normal habits, he could finish his meal in a mere five seconds.</p><p>"The food is pretty small..." Jaden whispered to Alexis.</p><p>"That's why people get refills." Alexis whispered back.</p><p>Jaden felt his stomach aching due to drinking a lot of refills. "You're telling me, I had at least five refills... I really gotta go to the bathroom."</p><p>"Just... go quickly." Alexis replied. "My parents won't mind."</p><p>Jaden stood up. "Er, excuse me, I'll be right back." He announced.</p><p>"Oh? Alright, well hurry back." Mrs. Rhodes replied. "I'm thinking of ordering a dessert."</p><p>Jaden headed to the bathroom immediately, while Seto and Serenity entered the room where the Rhodes family was eating.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes saw the Kaiba couple... they were all alone this time and heading out the door, his opportunity to chat with Seto Kaiba was skipping through his fingers</p><p>The blonde man stood up, making his family confused.</p><p>"Dad, where are you going?" Alexis asked.</p><p>"Something I should've done a while ago..." Mr. Rhodes replied, walking away from the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Kaiba... we need to talk." Mr. Rhodes called out under his breath, but loud enough for Seto to hear it.</p><p>Seto Kaiba turned around along with his wife and faced the man. Alexis watched her father, wondering what words were about to come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Who are you?" Seto Kaiba asked. "And what business do you have for stopping me from leaving?"</p><p>"Sir, I am an esteemed businessman like yourself... and I just wanted to say something." said the Rhodes patriarch.</p><p>"Make it quick." the taller replied.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes cleared his throat. "Sir... I propose that we have a meeting, I think you may find my land and business to be-"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Alexis interrupted, storming up to her father and the Kaibas. "Working while it's mom's birthday?!"</p><p>Mr. Rhodes growled. "Alexis, pleas-"</p><p>"It's just like you to put business in front of your fami-"</p><p>"It's you!" Serenity called out, approaching the blonde with a warm, elegant smile. "The young woman from the bathroom. Alexis... wasn't it?"</p><p>Alexis gave a small smile at the woman. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Kaiba."</p><p>"You know my daughter?!" Mr. Rhodes asked, hoping this might gain favor from Seto Kaiba. "Well this is delightful! You know she went to your Duel Academy, right?" he added, making Alexis cross her arms.</p><p>Seto sighed in annoyance. "I don't have time for mindless socializing." he muttered. "Serenity, this man is just going to waste my time."</p><p>"Not true, why don't I treat both you and your lovely wife for some drinks?" Mr. Rhodes asked. "And talk business."</p><p>'And maybe we could talk about any rumors of a son...' Mr. Rhodes thought.</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "Unbelievable..." Although Alexis was glad that Atticus and her mother looked like they were having fun as the two drank wine and continued to talk about wedding plans. It'll keep them busy... probably for the next hour or so.</p><p>Meanwhile Jaden washed his hands in the bathroom and Yubel appeared next to him. The demon gave a playful giggle, shaking her head.</p><p>"How's dinner, Jaden?" Yubel asked.</p><p>"It's one of the worst, Mr. Rhodes keeps glaring and Mrs. Rhodes keeps going on with questions." Jaden replied. "And I have to hide from mom and dad to top it off."</p><p>"But what about the dance with Alexis?" Yubel asked. "You seem really into it... and you didn't seem pleased when that boy was talking to her."</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly. "Who? Chazz? I mean, I didn't like that he was bugging Alexis... that's all!" he protested. "And... was it obvious?"</p><p>"Too obvious, Jaden." Yubel replied. "Or maybe you're just an amazing actor."</p><p>Jaden dried his hands off before heading out the bathroom while a man also in the bathroom stared at Jaden, wondering why was he talking to himself.</p><p>The former slifer's eyes suddenly widened when he saw the view... of Mr. Rhodes sitting at the bar talking with his parents...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis turned her attention as she saw the former Slifer from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened like saucers now that Jaden was exposed to everyone.</p><p>The blonde called out "Jaden!" making the Slifer realize that his parents were right there.</p><p>Serenity turned her direction to where Alexis was looking at and gasped. "Jaden..."</p><p>"Jaden...?" asked Seto, turning his attention.</p><p>"You know him?!" Mr. Rhodes asked.</p><p>Jaden's eyes widened. "M-Mom?! Dad?!"</p><p>Mr. Rhodes dropped his wine glass onto the ground, as his lips shivered. His eyes were pupiless as he felt his tall body stiff up. "Did you just say... mom... dad?!" the older man asked.</p><p>Jaden backed away a bit as he sweated lightly. "I-I... uh..."</p><p>"Jaden!" Serenity cheered as she greeted her son in a hug. Jaden stood shocked, but then slowly returned the hug, feeling glad yet nervous of what was going to happen next. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt ecstatic about seeing her beloved boy again.</p><p>"M-Mom... please don't cry..." Jaden comforted softly as he kept her in his embrace.</p><p>Serenity dabbed her tears and looked up to Jaden. "Oh my sweet, strong young man... I just missed you so much." she whispered.</p><p>Jaden gave a warm smile. "You too... mom..."</p><p>The two released each other and Jaden faced the Kaiba CEO. Seto and Jaden stared at each other before the Kaiba patriarch extended a hand towards him.</p><p>"Good to see you... son." said Seto.</p><p>Jaden smiled at him, causing a rare smile to appear on Kaiba's lips. "You too..."</p><p>Alexis smiled at the small family reunion while Mr. Rhodes stood there surprised. The guy he was wanted to get rid of was actually loaded with cash, even more so than the Rhodes family themselves. He would be perfect for his daughter now, at least according to Mr. Rhodes.</p><p>"By the way, this is my fiancé." Jaden introduce, as he held Alexis' hand.</p><p>Serenity gasped. "So you're... my boy's fiancé..." the auburn haired woman whispered. "So you were the young woman he spoke about..."</p><p>Alexis shook her head and released his hand. "Actually, Mrs. Kaiba... we're not really engaged..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alexis, what are you saying?!" Mr. Rhodes exclaimed.</p><p>"I said exactly what I mean, dad." Alexis replied, approaching her father. "Me and Jaden aren't engaged."</p><p>"W-What... but... how could this be?!" her father asked. "Why would you do this to me, Alexis Rhodes?! What were you trying to prove?!"</p><p>"Because I'm tired of you setting me up with guys when you know perfectly well that I'm not looking for a relationship!" Alexis snapped. "You can't rush love, dad and you even know it."</p><p>Mr. Rhodes growled. "So what's the meaning of... him?" he asked, pointing to Jaden.</p><p>Alexis sighed. "Because... my chances of me going to college were on the line." she replied. "I remember you saying if I agreed to your terms of getting a fiancé, that you would guarantee a payment of four years of college." she explained. "And... I saw Jaden in Domino. I asked him to pretend to be my fiancé and he agreed."</p><p>Mr. Rhodes only glared at his daughter. "Did your mom or brother know about this?"</p><p>"Only Atti, mom still doesn't know." Alexis replied. "And it would probably disappoint her if she found out." she replied before turning to Jaden. "As for you... I'm sorry for all the things I put you through."</p><p>Jaden gave his trademark smile. "Hey, I actually had a great time!" he replied, making her surprised. "I got to meet your folks, live near the beach, and even got closer to you. Why would you feel sorry?"</p><p>Alexis blushed and Jaden turned to his parents. "As for you two, I'm sorry for worrying you both."</p><p>Seto gave a smirk. "The only person who was worried was your mother." he replied.</p><p>Serenity returned the playful smirk, which was something she picked up from living with her husband. "You just do a better job of hiding your worries." she replied before turning to Jaden. "Anyways, I'm just glad you're okay, Jaden."</p><p>Alexis faced her father. "And I apologize to you as well for deceiving you." she replied. "But I hope it helped opened your eyes on my thoughts to this situation and you trying to control my love life." she added.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes looked at Jaden and walked towards him. Jaden glared at the father, still not fond of him and the way he's been acting. The father placed his hands on his shoulders which made Jaden confused... he figured Mr. Rhodes would punch him or something.</p><p>"So... you're not engaged to my daughter..." Mr. Rhodes whispered.</p><p>"No, sir." Jaden replied, removing the older man's hands. "Alexis to me is someone beautiful, not only outside but inside as well. She's also one of the coolest people I've ever met and I'm grateful to have met her at Duel Academy and got a chance to Duel her during my first week at the Academy." he admitted truthfully.</p><p>Alexis gave a warm smile before the two gave each other a high five, however they blushed and looked away from each other after finding themselves staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>"So uh... yeah, now you know the whole story." Jaden replied. "I do hope you can put this aside... and help your daughter with her dreams into getting into college."</p><p>Mr. Rhodes just blankly stared. "But... you can still marry her." he whispered.</p><p>"What?" both Jaden and Alexis said in unison.</p><p>"You being the son of Kaiba and an heir..." Mr. Rhodes muttered. "This changes everything, you can take care of my daughter! You can give her the life she-"</p><p>"That's ENOUGH out of you!" Jaden interrupted immediately. Serenity wanted to say something but Seto placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head to allow him to finish. "You have no interest in making your daughter happy, now that you know my identity... you now want me to marry Alexis. Haven't you learn anything, Mr. Rhodes? This is actually why I never told anyone... not even those at Duel Academy know about who I am... because this is what I was afraid of. Ah, I guess your daughter was right... it's all about business to you."</p><p>"What are you saying?!" Mr. Rhodes asked as his left eye twitched.</p><p>"I'm saying you need to open your eyes... before everything dear to you disappears." said Jaden. The brunette turned to Alexis and held out a hand which made her blush slightly. "Let's get out of here." he said with a smile.</p><p>Alexis nodded and took his hand before the two left, walking outside leaving Mr. Rhodes in shock. Atticus approached his old man, crossing his arms. "I saw the whole thing."</p><p>"What do you want?" Mr. Rhodes asked. "I can't believe you knew this whole time."</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "I had my reasons." he said with a smile. The attempt to get Jaden and Alexis closer to one another was accomplished, hoping that they would make something of themselves together in the future. "Heh... I was kinda like you, dad... playing matchmaker and such back in Duel Academy... but there's a difference between you and I." the older brother replied with a serious expression.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes arched an eyebrow. "And what's that?"</p><p>"I only want Alexis to be happy... genuinely happy..." Atticus replied before heading to the table, to explain his mother everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gee, it's pretty big..." Alexis said in awe.</p><p>"That's the best part. Just try it, you might like it." Jaden replied with a wink.</p><p>Alexis took a small bite of her burger and smiled. "Mmm... thanks for taking me to this burger place, Jay."</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Way better than that other place, right?" he asked before taking a bite of his burger.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice!" she replied.</p><p>Jaden decided to take Alexis to a simple burger joint he saw on the way to the fancy restaurant. The two each purchased burgers and fries while sitting near the window, overlooking the night sky. Alexis knew her father would have a fit if he saw her eating at a place like this, but it didn't matter to her. The food was much better than what La Serene served and the portions were larger yet cheaper.</p><p>"I feel kinda bad though that we ditched your mom's party." Jaden commented.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Alexis replied. "Besides... mom seemed occupied with Atti."</p><p>"True." Jaden replied as he took a bite.</p><p>The blonde sighed, now that her father knew the truth... well she figured she could kiss college goodbye. Her father was definitely not going to support her now and continue the search for a rich son-in-law.</p><p>Jaden looked at her sympathetically, knowing something was wrong. "Everything okay, Lex?"</p><p>"Well... I know dad is probably not going to pay for college." Alexis replied sadly. "So, I'll have to earn the money myself."</p><p>"Hmm... we could be a tag team duo!" Jaden exclaimed. "You know like back at Duel Academy for our last year!"</p><p>Alexis couldn't forget that moment, it was the time Jaden retrieved the fun of dueling once again. The time where she saw the old, enthusiastic Jaden. It was a time that she would always treasure inside her heart, which played out to be one of the best days of her life.</p><p>"That's actually a good idea... but a four year tuition is a lot of money." Alexis replied.</p><p>Jaden gave a smile. "But with our dueling, we'll get that money in no time!"</p><p>Alexis sipped her lemonade and looked at the young man. "...You know, I'll have to think about it. It'll be a good way for us to improve on our skills together."</p><p>'Hmm... traveling around the world with Alexis may actually be fun...' Jaden wondered to himself. Suddenly the Slifer found himself getting a glimpse of her low cut dress. 'Or it may be torture...'</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked, noticing that he was being quiet all of a sudden.</p><p>Jaden cleared his throat, hiding his blush. "Uh, yeah. Just... admiring the scenery of this place!" he lied.</p><p>"Well it is pretty simple... not saying that simple is bad of course!" Alexis replied. "It's just... a thing that I'm usually not used to... you know?"</p><p>Jaden nodded his head. "I actually prefer it." he replied.</p><p>The two sat in silence before they both became full. "By the way, Jaden..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Back at the restaurant..." Alexis blushed. "Did you mean what you said back there? About calling me... beautiful and the other things you said about me?" She asked.</p><p>Jaden blinked and gave a smile. "Why would I lie about that?" he asked. "I'm honestly glad to have met you... and I do think y-you're beautiful..."</p><p>Alexis blushed even deeper before looking away, trying to contain her beating heart. "D-Don't play with other's emotions..." the blonde said, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>"Huh...?"</p><p>"Ah... nothing." She replied and gave a smile. "Thank you for the meal." Alexis stood up from the chair along with Jaden.</p><p>Jaden stretched his arms. "Hey, no problem. So do you wanna go back to your place?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded and walked with Jaden outside the burger joint. The sky was getting even darker, meaning that it was time for the two to head back home immediately.</p><p>"So... how should we get home?" Alexis asked. "My parents probably aren't at La Serene."</p><p>"Well, we could always catch a cab." said Jaden.</p><p>"At this hour?" Alexis asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Jaden nodded, feeling more than overly confident in himself right now. "Of course! I'll be right there by your side."</p><p>Alexis just shook her head, giving a playful smile at him. She swore that she found herself charmed by the young man at the most awkward of times...</p><p>Although they decided to head home... hoping the best could happen without any problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis entered the house with Jaden behind her. She was surprised that there were taxis driving at this hour. Then again the town she lived in is pretty safe.</p><p>"We're home!" Alexis called out.</p><p>Footsteps were heard as Mrs. Rhodes ran up to them. "Lexi, Jaden! You're back!" she cheered, embracing her daughter rather quickly.</p><p>"Mom, I-"</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes places a finger gently on her daughter's lips to shush her. "Atti told me everything, dear..." she informed with a smiling face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." Alexis whispered, knowing that her mother was excited about her bringing home a boy for the first time.</p><p>"What for? If you're not ready for marriage, then that's that." Mrs. Rhodes replied. "I did have a good birthday... and I'm so glad to have met you, Jaden."</p><p>"M-me?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Mhm... you're a wonderful, young man no wonder my daughter is so fond of you... and hey, if you really are up to taking my beautiful little girl as your bride then I wouldn't be against it." Mrs. Rhodes replied.</p><p>"M-Mom!" Alexis scolded.</p><p>Mrs. Rhodes giggled, oh she just enjoyed reading her daughter. "Goodnight you two." the mother said before leaving the two alone.</p><p>Jaden yawned and stretched himself a bit. "Ah... I'm kinda tired..."</p><p>Alexis nodded, feeling a bit sleepy herself. "Yes... please, continue to stay the night, Jaden." she offered.</p><p>Jaden gave a smile. "Of course, Lex. You know... I had a real good time here..."</p><p>"And I, with you." She replied. "Have a good night." The blonde said before heading to her room.</p><p>"You too... Alexis..."</p><p>Before Alexis could go to sleep, she went downstairs in a pink nightgown and robe to make some tea. Her room was slightly cooler and she desired to feel warmer with the herbal, warm drink.</p><p>However she was met with a tall, figure standing in the kitchen... who had a cold, hard glare at the woman.</p><p>"I see you've finally returned..." A deep voice said.</p><p>"Dad..." Alexis muttured. "Why are you in the kitchen? You're usually asleep at this hour."</p><p>"I could ask the same with you..." Mr. Rhodes replied. "I want you to take this." He added, holding out an envelope.</p><p>Alexis crossed her arms. "Why? Is that a love letter from some guy you set me up with? Can't you take a hint! I'm not some bargaining chip!" she declared.</p><p>"Calm down!" Mr. Rhodes yelled, stopping his daughter. "It has nothing to do with that... if you knew what's good for you... you would take it..."</p><p>"Yeah... like you know what's good for me..." Alexis muttered to herself. The blonde woman took the letter and opened it carefully without ripping the envelope too much. She took a small paper out of the envelope.</p><p>Alexis' eyes widened like saucers as she looked at what was on the piece of paper.</p><p>"Daddy..."</p><p>That small piece of paper... was a check... with more than enough money for a four year college tuition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Rhodes turned away from his daughter, facing the wall that was in front of him.</p><p>"I advise you to send it to the University of your choice immediately." Mr. Rhodes instructed.</p><p>Alexis felt like tearing up at this point, holding her whole ticket to college experience in her hands. "Wait... are you still going to-"</p><p>"I don't give a damn about the marriage thing anymore!" Mr. Rhodes interrupted. "Go, do what you need to do!"</p><p>Alexis felt a tear slide across her cheek slowly. It was a miracle that her father changed his mind completely about his plans. It was now him trying to make her happy... to think about her happiness.</p><p>The blonde woman wanted to give him a hug, but decided to give her father a polite bow instead. "Thank you... I'll give it my absolute best..." She promised.</p><p>Mr. Rhodes cracked a proud smirk, still not facing his daughter. "I know you will... you always do."</p><p>'To think... that I wanted her to have a better life... yet I put her through hell...' Mr. Rhodes said regretfully in his mind.</p><p>Alexis felt her smile growing wider, she just had to tell Jaden immediately. She figured he would be in bed right now but Alexis was sure he wouldn't mind.</p><p>The blonde ran upstairs and headed to Jaden's guest room, opening the door before running inside.</p><p>"Go Neos... attack..." Jaden muttered in his sleep.</p><p>"Jaden! Wake up!" Alexis called out.</p><p>The brunette immediately bolted awake. "What?! What's wrong, Lex?! Is Nightshroud back?!" He asked, checking her face to see if she was okay.</p><p>"No... I actually got a check from dad for a four year tuition to a university in America!" Alexis declared, handing Jaden the cheek. His eyes widened like saucers, at the large amount written on the check.</p><p>"Wow... congrats, Lex... all the way in America too..." Jaden whispered, before he high fived her.</p><p>Alexis wiped her tears of joy as she stared at the check. "Thank you..."</p><p>"So... are you planning on going when fall hits?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Mhm... I wanna head there as soon as I can after summer vacation." she replied. "Thank you so much..." she added, wiping her tears.</p><p>The brunette gave her a smile before looking out the window to watch the night sky with her. "For what? I didn't do anything, you're the one who deserves it." He admitted, removing a strand of hair from her face. "Besides... your old man would be crazy not to send such an amazing person like you to college."</p><p>Alexis felt a blush coming. There goes Jaden pouring out the compliments which made butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"So... what about you? What will you be doing?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden gave it a thought before answering his friend. "Well... I actually plan on traveling the world more..." he replied. "I wanna continue helping those with my abilities."</p><p>Alexis softly giggled. "Kinda like a superhero huh?"</p><p>"Eh... well... okay exactly like a superhero!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Alexis' smile soon turned into a frown, recalling a moment. "But... what about that blonde woman on the beach?"</p><p>"What blonde woman?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"You know... the one with the two girls? You guys were playing at the beach remember?" Alexis recalled.</p><p>"...Oh her! I'm sure I'll see my cousin again." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Your what?!"</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, she's my cousin visiting for a vacation. Didn't I tell you?" he asked.</p><p>"...No."</p><p>"Huh... oh I must've forgot cause of the... kiss where you tripped and I caught you." Jaden recalled, blushing slightly.</p><p>Alexis blushed as well, feeling like an idiot for getting jealous that Jaden was hanging out with his cousin. "Y-Yeah..." she whispered.</p><p>The duo looked at each other before they both cracked into a random laugh in unison, both recalling how funny that moment was.</p><p>...and how enjoyable it was...</p><p>Although now... Jaden wondered what would they become of? Sure he liked Alexis at this point... but he started to believe that maybe like wasn't enough to describe the feeling. That once feeling of idolization... started to turn more into deep admiration.</p><p>...and she felt the same way towards him.</p><p>"It's your chance!" Yubel hissed in his mind.</p><p>'What chance?' Jaden asked in his mind.</p><p>"You know what it is! You're just delaying the inevitable!" Replied the demon.</p><p>'...Yeah I know.' Jaden replied.</p><p>'Come on Alexis... this is honestly the perfect time... you backed out the last time and I'm not gonna make that same mistake... right?' The blonde wondered in her mind as she looked at the Slifer.</p><p>'Here it goes...' They both thought in unison.</p><p>"I have something to tell you!" They both exclaimed in unison, making the two blush deeply.</p><p>"Y-You first." Jaden suggested.</p><p>"No, you first." Alexis replied.</p><p>"No, it should be ladies first."</p><p>"Please, I insist."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Alright..." Jaden started before clearing his throat. "Alexis..."</p><p>The former Slifer felt his mouth getting dried up. What he was going to do... would possibly change their lives forever. He scooted closer to her, looking deeply into her honey, hazel eyes...</p><p>As he had Alexis' undivided attention, Jaden stuttered in his mind to figure out the right words to say.</p><p>"Alexis... I'm not good with words... but I want you to know something..."</p><p>'Is he going to say what I think he'll say...' Alexis wondered as she felt him staring into her eyes and vise versa.</p><p>"I just want you to know that... I hope you have a sweet time at whatever college you decide on and I hope you meet amazing people!" Jaden replied with a corny, goofy smile.</p><p>"Idiot..." Yubel whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis shook her head and smiled. She should've known it was same old Jaden...</p><p>Truth be told, she wasn't as disappointed as anyone would expect her to be, maybe this was all part of a plan in life. Perhaps her time for romance wasn't now... besides, they were both still young and exploring themselves, but she can confirm that their bond became stronger and closer.</p><p>She looked at him, catching his attention with her eyes glowing in the moonlight. "I hope the same for you Jaden." Alexis replied. "That's... what I wanted to tell you as well... but it's like you read my mind." She lied.</p><p>"Thank you..." Jaden whispered.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell her?!" Yubel yelled in his head. "All I want for you is to be happy! And... if being with this girl is going to make you happy... then..."</p><p>'I know...' Jaden replied in his mind. 'But... I don't want to get in the way while she's in college.'</p><p>"Are you sure..." Yubel asked, hoping her partner was making a wise decision.</p><p>Jaden paused briefly, however he gave a small nod. 'I'm positive...' he replied in his mind, staring at the woman.</p><p>"Jaden...?"</p><p>"What's up, Lex...?"</p><p>Alexis blushed lightly, turning her body away from him slightly. Jaden felt confused on why Alexis looked all shy and bashful all of a sudden.</p><p>"Will you... sleep with me... t-tonight?" Alexis stuttered.</p><p>The Slifer pointed to himself. "W-Who? Me?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis blushed deeper. "I mean... if you don't want to I-"</p><p>She was interrupted when Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he laid in bed with her. The blonde froze in her tracks as she was on Jaden's chest as they snuggled close to one another. Their bodies immediately felt warmer, beating the cool air that flowed in the room.</p><p>"Jaden..." Alexis whispered quietly.</p><p>Jaden's bangs hid his eyes as his expression was serious. He held her close into her arms, making her feel secure in his arms.</p><p>"Just let me have you... at least for tonight..." Jaden whispered in her ear.</p><p>Alexis gave a smile and closed her eyes, making sure she was as close as possible. "Goodnight Jaden..." she whispered.</p><p>Jaden watched her drift into a slumber while he stroked her long, blonde hair. "Goodnight... Alexis Rhodes..." he whispered.</p><p>'Someday... I'll be back... I promise. This won't be our last time together...' Jaden thought, before heading into a deep slumber until dawn hit.</p><p>...and with that... he was gone... without a goodbye said from the young man's lips.</p><p>...because he knew someday... they would meet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He just left... without even saying goodbye..." Alexis whispered.</p><p>Alexis sat at her mother's garden, overlooking the flowers along with Atticus. The older brother discovered his dear sister outside alone feeling down before deciding to accompany her.</p><p>"Cheer up, sis. I'm sure you'll see him again." said Atticus as he played a soft tune on his ukulele.</p><p>"I still wonder why he didn't say goodbye... he just takes off without giving any notice." Alexis commented, placing some of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>Atticus gave a small shrug and looked up at the sky. "He's always been a mystery... but he's loyal to those close to him. I'm sure you'll see him again. Maybe he's not good at saying goodbye."</p><p>"You're probably right..." She admitted.</p><p>"Hey... crazier things have happened." Said the older brother. "If it's meant to be... things will fall into place." he added.</p><p>Alexis gave a nod and faced her brother. "Thank you, Atti..."</p><p>Atticus winked at his sister. "Hey just making sure my lil sis is happy! By the way, congrats on the college check!"</p><p>"Thank you." she replied. "By the way... what do you wanna do in the future?"</p><p>"Who? Me? Well I've always wanted to get into show business! You know like acting." Atticus replied. Seemed fitting for him, right?</p><p>"You don't plan on modeling forever?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "Not for long... I figure it's time to move forward into doing something that I really enjoy." He replied. "And so should you, sissy... remember... just keep moving forward and things will fall into place if it's meant to be."</p><p>"Wise words, big bro." Alexis commented playfully, giving a playful nudge to her brother.</p><p>Atticus chuckled, seeing how happy his sister looked was a blessing to him. Whether or not she knew, her happiness was the top priority... even over his own happiness. He hoped one day a person could enter Alexis' life and stand by her side... that's why Atticus could say that he liked Jaden as a brother.</p><p>"Anyways... I better get ready for something." Atticus said. "Will you be okay?"</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Mhm, by the way what do you have to be ready for?"</p><p>Atticus gave a playful smirk. "I got another lunch date."</p><p>"...Another date? Seriously?" Alexis asked dryly. "Gee, how many girls have you gone out with?"</p><p>"I lost count after thirty." Atticus laughed. "Of course, anyways I'll see you later, sis. Remember what I said." he added before heading inside, leaving his younger sister to clear her mind.</p><p>"Atticus is right..."</p><p>"It's time to start my own future..." Alexis wondered, as she stared at her grandmother's rose covered tombstone that stood in the garden.</p><p>"America... here I come."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope you all have a fun summer vacation! And remember to do your summer reading!" Alexis instructed.</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Rhodes!" replied a class full of students before they left the classroom.</p><p>It has been six years since Alexis saw Jaden. The year that Jaden left once again, Alexis Rhodes transferred to a University in America for her teaching degree. During those four years, she has met some interesting people and even made stellar grades, which wasn't a surprise for those who knew her.</p><p>Now the young woman returned to Japan and was hired for a Duel Academy that was built in Domino City by Kaiba Corp. Alexis taught in the middle school division and enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>She developed a strong bond with her students and was known as the best teacher at the Academy. Intelligent, kind, focused... even the troublemaking students gave her respect.</p><p>Of course, there were the occasional boys who felt quite attracted to the beautiful teacher, but at least it wasn't anything extreme.</p><p>Alexis smiled as she watched her students leave before cleaning up the rest of her classroom. However as she was dusting some pictures, she stumbled across an old picture of her and her friends. There was Atticus, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair... and Jaden himself.</p><p>"It's been six years and I haven't seen you..." Alexis wondered.</p><p>There hasn't been a day that's gone by where Alexis didn't have Jaden on her mind. She enjoyed her single life and wasn't in any rush to get into a relationship, however she couldn't help but wonder what would life be like if she did admit her true feelings...</p><p>The blonde soon headed out of school to head home to her apartment. She could already see the kids cheer in excitement as they discussed their desire to go to Kaiba Land during the summer.</p><p>"Well, guess I'll be ordering Chinese... then maybe pour myself a glass of wine." Alexis thought. While Alexis wasn't really a drinker, but those students can be hard work. Sometimes a little wine would do her good.</p><p>Suddenly she stopped when she saw a little girl with ginger hair in pigtails trying to reach for a Kuriboh balloon that had a string wrapped around the tree branch.</p><p>The girl was too short, making it impossible for her to reach it. Alexis walked over to the little girl, hoping she could be of an assistance.</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss? Will you reach that balloon for me, please?" The little girl asked politely.</p><p>Alexis gave a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'll get it down for you." she said.</p><p>The little girl smiled while Alexis tried standing on her tippy toes to reach the balloon. However Alexis could barely reach it, standing at 5'5, Alexis was not a very tall woman indeed. However she continued to try for the girl.</p><p>Suddenly a hand easily unraveled the balloon's string, but it wasn't Alexis' hand. That hand actually belonged to a man with light tanned skin.</p><p>"Here. I think this belongs to you."</p><p>The man handed Alexis the balloon without saying another word.</p><p>"Thank you..." Said Alexis before looking up to the man's face. Suddenly her eyes turned as wide as saucers... seeing the man in front of her with a familiar face.</p><p>"It's... It's you..." Alexis whispered. "After six years..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man gave a warm smile at the blonde woman. "Hey, Alexis!" He greeted casually.</p><p>"Jaden..." Alexis whispered softly. After six whole years without contact... he was finally back, all safe and sound. He looked as happy as ever.</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss? May I have the balloon back?" The little girl asked.</p><p>Alexis almost completely forgot about the balloon. "O-Oh, here you go." she replied, handing the balloon to the girl.</p><p>The little girl giggled as she held her balloon. "Thank you!" she praised before leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Wow Lex, you look really nice in that! Is that a new Duel Academy uniform?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis nodded. "I'm a teacher now, so wearing this is required."</p><p>Jaden looked at Alexis' attire. She wore a black and gold blazer with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. She also wore a black pencil skirt and matching boots with a bit of a heel. Her outfit showed her figure off marvelously while looking professional and classy at the same time. He felt himself nearly get lost at her smooth, creamy legs...</p><p>However he made sure to continue the eye contact on her face so he wouldn't look like some pervert, no matter how bad the sexual awareness kicked in. Being a young man was definitely hard... no pun intended.</p><p>"Sweet..." Jaden whispered. "So... how've you been, Le-"</p><p>"You idiot!" Alexis yelled, making Jaden surprised at her reaction. "Six years?! Without contact?! What were you thinking?!"</p><p>The blonde huffed and puffed before continuing to rant. "Jaden... you didn't even say goodbye... again. You didn't tell me where you were going!" She replied. Alexis' expression turned from anger to sadness, she felt vulnerable and afraid, but needed to get this out.</p><p>"I was worried sick..." Alexis admitted, hearing this made Jaden's lips form a warm smile.</p><p>'She really did miss me after all...' Jaden thought.</p><p>"I was afraid... you forgot about me... I was afraid that you died..." she continued, wiping away tears that started to form.</p><p>"Alexis..." Jaden whispered. "I'm so sorry... I completed all of my travels... and I'm here now..."</p><p>"Jaden... why... why didn't you..." Alexis stuttered.</p><p>"I didn't want to get in your way while you were in college..." He admitted sincerely. "You wanted it so bad... you studied hard, you have a passion for dueling... hell... you even had me pretend to be your fiancé so your dad would give you the check for the tuition."</p><p>"You would've never gotten in the way..." Alexis whispered. "There's not a day that's gone by that I didn't think about you..."</p><p>"I just can't believe I worried you all these years..." Jaden replied in sympathy, approaching Alexis slowly. "Please... let me make it up to you... I'll do anything you ask."</p><p>"Anything...?" Alexis repeated.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>The blonde woman gave it some thought before turning to the former Slifer with a playful smirk across her face. "Alright... I want you to take me out on a date."</p><p>Jaden blushed deeply. "A-A date?"</p><p>Alexis nodded. "Do you want to make it up to me or not?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden gave a nod. "Well... alright, if that's what it takes!" he replied with a wink and a thumbs up. "So... when do you want me to take you out?"</p><p>"I want you to meet me at the beach at seven tonight, so we could swim and watch the sunset." Alexis instructed.</p><p>"Uh... sure." Jaden replied. "Is that all you wanna do?"</p><p>'He accepted that request so easily...' Alexis wondered. "We'll go down that road when we get there. So is it duable?" She asked.</p><p>"You bet... hey I have a feeling this is gonna be sweet!" Jaden cheered.</p><p>Alexis smiled at him briefly, that enthusiasm was contagious. "Well then, it's an official date then, just remember not to forget." she replied before walking home, trying to keep her cool around him.</p><p>"Don't worry... I won't forget..." Jaden replied to himself as he watched her walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden couldn't believe he was going out on a date with Alexis Rhodes. He didn't see her for six years and now he got himself into a date. Although it was a good way to catch up on things and maybe even get a duel in.</p><p>He arrived at the beach early, which was unusual for him to do, but then again it's not like he was going to class. This was a date and a promise after all. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with black swim trunks that had a flame design and sunglasses.</p><p>Jaden waited patiently as he checked out the scenery. The beach wasn't crowded at all and it was filled with sun, sand, and bikinis.</p><p>Now suddenly he wondered what kind of bikini Alexis had...</p><p>"Keep it together, Jaden." Yubel whispered with a playful giggle.</p><p>"S-Shut up, Yubel!" Jaden protested.</p><p>"I see you came." said a voice. Jaden froze in place before turning around after hearing the familiar voice.</p><p>"Alexis, you made it!" Jaden exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses. Alexis wore a white sundress with golden sandals that graced her feet. She practically glowed like a goddess in the warm sunlight.</p><p>"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Alexis replied.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "Don't worry, I was early."</p><p>Alexis placed her towel onto the sand before Jaden did the same with his. She started to undo her sundress, until Jaden interrupted her.</p><p>"W-Wait, Alexis. You're changing here?!" he asked.</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply. "No, Jaden. I have my swimsuit underneath. I'm not gonna swim in this dress."</p><p>Jaden chuckled, completely embarrassed. "Hehe... my bad." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Alexis shook her head and gave a playful smile before removing her sundress... leaving Jaden completely speechless.</p><p>There was Alexis Rhodes... in a sexy blue two piece that showed her curvaceous figure marvelously. Jaden felt his face getting red as he admired at the beauty in his sight.</p><p>Alexis turned around and saw Jaden completely frozen. "Is something wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"N-No you look... you look really good... I mean great! I mean beautiful, well I mean not that you never look beautiful. You always do I-... sorry." Jaden apologized.</p><p>Alexis bursted out in a moment filled with giggles which made Jaden sigh in relief, it was a nice sight to see her laughing once again.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied with a slight blush. "Now why don't you get ready so we can get started." Alexis suggested.</p><p>Jaden nodded. "Right!" He started to remove his shirt, only leaving himself in the swim trunks. Fortunately for Alexis, she got to see his fit and toned body again.</p><p>"You workout, Jaden?" Alexis asked.</p><p>Jaden blushed lightly. "I get some exercise sometimes, why?" he asked.</p><p>"Cause it really shows. " Alexis replied. "You have a really nice body."</p><p>Jaden gave her a smile. "Speak for yourself, Lexi." he complimented.</p><p>The two started to race each other into the water and had splash fights, swim races, holding your breath contests, etc. The two shared their laughter and playful energy as they enjoyed each other's company. However they didn't do much talking like Alexis planned.</p><p>At one point, Alexis' top did come off. She was embarrassed and told Jaden to look away while she placed her top back together. Jaden was taught to be a gentlemen from his mother, so he obeyed the young woman.</p><p>Jaden didn't see much... but he saw enough that got him aroused.</p><p>Alexis yawned, feeling tired from all of those water games. "Let's go back to the shore." she suggested.</p><p>"Wait, Lex." Jaden interrupted. "I want you to hold your breath and go underwater for a bit."</p><p>Alexis arched an eyebrow. "Another contest?" she asked.</p><p>Jaden shook his head. "Nope, something different."</p><p>"Will I like it?"</p><p>"Depends on your reaction."</p><p>Alexis decided to trust him. She closed her eyes and went underwater. Jaden held her hand and did the same, going to Alexis' level.</p><p>...and to her surprise... he planted his lips on her's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'He... kissed me...'</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply, feeling the sensation of the kiss before going up for air with Jaden behind her. She huffed slightly as her cheeks flushed with a bright red.</p><p>"You... you kissed me..." she whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>Jaden gave a small chuckle. "Yeah... I did." He replied. He gave her a worried look, hoping for the best. "You're not mad at me, are y- oomph!"</p><p>To his surprise, Alexis stopped him with a kiss before he returned it, Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist while Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss... while it was the right amount of aggression, it was also sensual, and sweet, yet passionate. So many feelings that Jaden nor Alexis could even figure out as they continued to lock lips.</p><p>After the moment, the two slowly pulled away from the kiss, still inches away from each other's faces.</p><p>"You... kissed me back..." Jaden whispered.</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly, hoping she didn't make a mistake. However she now had a whole new curiosity. "May I ask... why did you kiss me underwater?"</p><p>Jaden hesitated, but then gave a simple smile, staring straight into her beautiful hazel eyes like there was nobody else in the world. "Because I love you, Alexis Rhodes..." he admitted.</p><p>The blonde gasped, feeling a shock through her veins. Was she dreaming? Was this all real? Did Jaden realize the words that were coming out of his mouth?</p><p>"Jaden..."</p><p>"and... I don't care if your dad, Chazz or anyone has a problem with it! Because I've fallen for you hard... while I may be one of the most clueless people you've ever met... I know my heart shows me the way." He declared. "And I'm glad too..."</p><p>Alexis felt... tears run on her cheeks as a joyful smile was on her face. She touched Jaden's right cheek as she felt warmth through his body. "Jaden..." she whispered, trying to hold herself back from crying, not that Jaden minded.</p><p>He frowned, expecting the worst. "Alexis... if you don't love me back, then I unders- OW!"</p><p>Alexis pinched his cheek tightly, stopping him from saying another word.</p><p>"What was that for?!" Jaden asked as she released him.</p><p>"You wouldn't have been on my mind for six damn years if I didn't love you back!" she cursed, Alexis covered her mouth after hearing herself cuss like that, making Jaden chuckle.</p><p>"It's not funny..." Alexis muttered, although she smiled at the sight of Jaden's laugher.</p><p>"You were on my mind as well." He whispered after calming down. "You made a Dueling fool like me believe he could love something else besides dueling..."</p><p>Alexis kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Oh yeah?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah." He replied with confidence, brushing away the hair that got in her face.</p><p>"Well... I love you too, Jaden." Alexis admitted. Her body temperature increased as she recalled the feelings from Duel Academy... feelings that she always wanted to admit but chickened out. Now that she got them said, the best outcome happened.</p><p>The two slowly leaned in to repeat the kiss, but were interrupted when Alexis' stomach growled.</p><p>"S-Sorry about that." she apologized sheepishly.</p><p>While it was unexpected, Jaden shook his head and smiled. "Nothing to apologize for, Lex, but it sounds like you're hungry." he said. "Come on, I'll drive you somewhere to eat."</p><p>"Drive? You have a car?" She asked.</p><p>Jaden nodded before they grabbed their stuff and headed to the parking lot. "Got it last year after earning money from traveling the world, with... a little help from mom and dad." he replied, blushing.</p><p>"Impressive." She commented with a smile. "You didn't leave the keys in the ignition, right?"</p><p>Jaden grabbed the keys from his pocket and smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." he replied.</p><p>"By the way... I have a favor to ask." Alexis requested.</p><p>"Anything, Lex." He replied.</p><p>"I know you're always up for a challenge but don't agree to bet on who gets to be my fiancé next time." she instructed.</p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Aw come on, I didn't even know what a fiancé was the last time." He replied. "But... I would never do that, I know how you feel about it and you're too precious to me to even consider, even if it is a duel."</p><p>Alexis smiled warmly, giving a light hug on his arm. "Good." she praised.</p><p>Jaden looked back at her, feeling satisfied of what happened today. He went on a beach date, admitted his feelings, and now pretty much had a girlfriend at this point. Smart, a strong duelist, beautiful inside and out... she was perfection into one person. How she managed to fall for him was a mystery to him, but it sure wouldn't stop Jaden from loving her.</p><p>The two felt like a ton of weight was lifted from their shoulders and a new gateway of life was opening just for them.</p><p>"So... there's this place that sells fried shrimp nearby if you wanna go there." Jaden suggested. "Unless you wanna go somewhere else of course." He added.</p><p>Alexis giggled and held his hand, making them intertwine as one. "I think I'm gonna have to go with the first choice." she replied.</p><p>Jaden smiled proudly, knowing exactly what to do. His newfound love and happiness now got him focused on tonight.</p><p>"Fried Shrimp it is!" he declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's now or never..." Jaden whispered, looking into the mirror.</p><p>He wore a black fitted shirt with dark jeans, red and black shoes, and a red vest on top showing off his toned, muscular arms.</p><p>"It's just one question." Yubel replied.</p><p>"It's not just any question, asking a woman you love to marry... it's one of the most life changing questions out there!" he replied. "This is gonna be harder than Crowler's exams." he added.</p><p>Yubel crossed her arms with a sly smirk on her face. "You've faced worse you know. Besides, why wouldn't she take you up on your proposal? You're the best duelist she knows, you're kind, funny, handsome, and you've made a life for yourself." she recalled. "You'll finally be up there with your father soon making good money."</p><p>"Then I can get her the perfect house she deserves..." Jaden finished.</p><p>"Let's not forget you got her brother's blessing." Yubel added.</p><p>"That too."</p><p>"That's right, so be a man and ask her. You've been serious for two years, you don't want her to think you're not a commiting person." Yubel said.</p><p>"No... I don't." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Besides... it's her birthday. Make her twenty sixth birthday something memorable." Yubel reminded. "Now let me see the ring again."</p><p>Jaden held a small black box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a giant blue stone in the middle. Yubel's eyes widened with glee as she admired the ring that sparkled in the light.</p><p>"Why... that must've cost a fortune." Yubel commented.</p><p>Jaden shrugged, closing the box back. "Nothing is too much when it comes to Alexis." he commented as he sprayed a bit of cologne. "Man, I really hope she says yes..."</p><p>Yubel chuckled. "You'll never know until you try." she reminded before disappearing.</p><p>Yubel was absolutely right, Jaden really has been through many challenges that no normal person has gone through yet he was afraid of asking Alexis to marry him. He took a deep breath and sighed before heading outside to the car.</p><p>"It's now... or never." Jaden whispered.</p><p>He soon arrived to Alexis' apartment, he parked in the lot and got out the car. Jaden decided to come up with a little plan and surprise her by climbing to her apartment window and entering from there. He thought it would be something funny and playful since tonight is going to be full of surprises.</p><p>The former slifer climbed the apartment complex carefully before arriving at Alexis' balcony. He opened the clear door and headed inside the seemingly empty apartment.</p><p>Everything was organized and neat, that was just like Alexis to be so tidy. It was something that he could admire about her.</p><p>Jaden heard the sound of sweet humming coming from the bathroom, it had to be Alexis. The sound was one of the most sweetest tunes he's ever heard. There was no doubt that she was home.</p><p>"Maybe she's using the bathroom..." Jaden thought. He decided to go to her bedroom and sit on her white colored bed so he could surprise her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.</p><p>Suddenly the bedroom door opened, revealing the beautiful, young woman in front of his eyes. "Hey Ale-"</p><p>However his eyes widened when he saw that Alexis was in nothing but a towel...</p><p>"J-Jaden!"</p><p>Her towel was barely covering her figure, showing plenty of cleavage. Her long, blonde hair and body was still slightly drenched. She must've just gotten out of the shower. Jaden felt his body stiffen with ease while Alexis blushed deeply... her boyfriend was in her bedroom... watching her in a towel.</p><p>Jaden knew about the 'no ding ding before the ring ring' saying, but right now he wanted to forget the rules. He was turned on and even he acknowledged his desire for her.</p><p>He saw Alexis' shocked expression... Jaden knew she was about to kill him just about now. However... desperate times called for desperate measures. He only had one shot. Jaden immediately got off the bed and got one knee in front of her before opening the box, showing off the ring he purchased. It was now or never for him.</p><p>"Alexis Rhodes, will you marry me?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night from taking Alexis out on a date in town, Jaden came home to his apartment that he lived in independently. He was immediately greeted by Winged Kuriboh, who floated in front of him.</p><p>"Kuri Kuri?" said Winged Kuriboh.</p><p>Jaden gave a wide smile. "SHE SAID YES! AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SLAP ME!" he cheered.</p><p>Winged Kuriboh blinked, wondering why he said the last part. However it didn't matter, his good old partner was getting married.</p><p>Suddenly the Neos Spacians appeared as well, surrounding the Duelist. "Congratulations!" they all cheered.</p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw you guys are too kind!"</p><p>Yubel then appeared, giggling like a schoolgirl. "That's because you're going to marry her, after the wedding is when you'll get to see her naked." she explained.</p><p>Jaden blushed at the very thought of his future wife naked... making Yubel smirk at the fact that she got him thinking. She enjoyed messing with Jaden, especially now since he found out about sexual attraction between the opposite sex.</p><p>"I mean... let's not get too ahead." Jaden replied. The brunette knew that he was a virgin, which made him nervous about being intimate with Alexis... while he wanted to badly, he felt a jolt of fear like any couple who planned on having sex.</p><p>"Man... there really is a lot to think about." Jaden sighed. He secretly hoped that Alexis wouldn't expect too much out of it on the first try. Kinda like those 'steamy, hot, passionate sex' everyone goes on about.</p><p>"Now Jaden, everything will be alright. You love this young woman and you can get through anything." Neos said.</p><p>Jaden smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Neos, you're r-"</p><p>Suddenly he was interrupted by the phone. "I'll get it!" He announced. Jaden ran to the phone before calmly answering it. "You've reached the happiest man in the universe's pad, Jaden speaking."</p><p>"Jaden, my man, I heard the news!" Atticus cheered. "It's about time you two decide to settle down."</p><p>"Atticus, did she tell you already?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Atticus nodded. "Yep and she sounded more excited than I could ever imagine." He replied. "Now that my little sister is getting married to a cool guy like you, I gotta help make this the best wedding ever! We could invite our families and close friends from Duel Academy!"</p><p>"Wait, but I don't have their contact info, plus I haven't seen them in a long-... I mean I did see Jesse two years ago in a tournament in Spain." Jaden said. "But I don't have anyone-"</p><p>"You just leave that to me." Atticus interrupted. "Trust me, I'll figure out a way to find them and I'll even set up a personal plane ride for them."</p><p>"You would really do that?" Jaden asked. "Wow... guess I owe you one."</p><p>Atticus shook his head. "Just focus on taking care of my sister." He replied. "But could you do me a solid and get your old man to prepare the plane ride?"</p><p>"Eh... sure, I'll try." the now real fiancé replied.</p><p>Jaden gave a slight blush, recalling a fear that he had earlier. Now that Atticus was talking to him on the phone, this would be the perfect time to get his question out so he wouldn't seem stupid when the time came.</p><p>"Hey Atticus, could you do me a solid?" Jaden asked.</p><p>"Anything for my future brother-in-law!" Atticus replied.</p><p>"Er... this is gonna be awkward but... could you... tell me about... intimacy? Like, what a man is supposed to do and what should happen during the first time?" Jaden gulped, hoping Atticus wouldn't get weirded out. If anyone was in Atticus' position, they would be weirded out as well, Jaden was pretty much asking lessons on how to have sex with his sister.</p><p>Atticus shook his head and gave a playful, perverted smirk. "Is anyone in the room with ya?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope, it's just me." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Alright, well sit down and get comfy, because this is gonna be a long lesson." said Atticus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That long yet awkward conversation about sex from Atticus got Jaden thinking moreso about sex. It got his palms sweaty, his brain rushing, and lustful thoughts about being intimate with his future wife.</p><p>Days later, he even had a small conversation with Alexis about sex, much to her surprise. It was also the time that she revealed that she was also a virgin, making them both in the same boat. Fortunately Alexis understood and had the same nervousness like many relationships. While it made Jaden feel slightly better, he still wanted to find a way to make sure Alexis had a good time.</p><p>However... he had to wait till the honeymoon for that.</p><p>Their mothers and Atticus teamed up to help prepare the couple an amazing wedding, something simple yet romantic was what Jaden and Alexis wanted. They would also invite their families and closest friends from Duel Academy, and maybe a couple of the staff such as Dr. Crowler.</p><p>Atticus, with the help of Kaiba Corp, even prepared a plane ride for Jaden's friends to come to Domino City and sent invites after researching their whereabouts.</p><p>Jaden and Alexis both felt determined that this wedding was going to turn out at its best, as long as they stood strongly.</p><p>Soon the day arrived when Jaden and Alexis would have to pick up their friends from the airport.</p><p>"So according to Atti, they'll be stopping at Gate D-160." Said Alexis as she walked hand and hand with Jaden.</p><p>Jaden looked around and saw the exact gate where their friends will be dropped off at. "Hey, there it is!" he declared.</p><p>The couple arrived at the gate, just when the plane's passengers were arriving. They knew they had to thank Atticus some time for preparing all of this, it even took him all night to research all of their friends.</p><p>First came out Jasmine and Mindy as they ran towards the couple. "Congratulations, you two!" They cheered.</p><p>"Thank you, you two." Alexis replied.</p><p>"Oh Lex, we'll have to take you shopping for your wedding dress!" Mindy cheered.</p><p>"Just make sure it'll be something you want and not what Mindy wants." Jasmine said dryly.</p><p>"I can't believe you drank all the colas!" Syrus yelled as he walked out of the plane.</p><p>"Hey, they only had one left!" Hassleberry protested. "And it's not like you were any pleasant, for a little guy you took a big-"</p><p>"CAN IT YOU TWO!" Chazz yelled. "How many times do I gotta listen to you fight over stupid coke?!"</p><p>"Hush up, Ojama Boy!" Hassleberry replied as Syrus stuck his tongue out at the raven haired young man.</p><p>Chazz growled, clenching his fists. "Why you little..."</p><p>"You all three need to cool it if you're gonna come to the wedding." Atticus warned. The older brother turned his attention and saw Jaden and Alexis waiting for them. "Oh hey you two!"</p><p>Hassleberry and Syrus turned around as well, their eyes sparkled as they saw their best friend after years of not seeing each other. They felt as if it was destiny that brought them back together, as cliche as it sounded.</p><p>"Jaden!" they both exclaimed as they ran towards Jaden before tackling him. Fortunately Jaden released Alexis' hand before he got tackled to the ground.</p><p>"H-Hey you two! I'm glad you're here but you two are sweaty!" Jaden commented. The two friends got off him and helped each other up.</p><p>Jaden beamed, seeing the two once again. "Wow... you two look great! Syrus, did you get taller?" he asked.</p><p>Syrus teared up in joy, Jaden actually noticed his height growth. "I'm 5'4 now..." he cried in happiness.</p><p>"And Hassleberry, how are things?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Hassleberry held back his tears. "Been boring without ya, Sarge." he replied, wiping his tears. "But we got through it."</p><p>"So who gets to be your best man?!" Syrus and Hassleberry asked in unison. "Is it me?!"</p><p>"Uh... I actually already have a best man, but I do need your help." Jaden replied nervously, hoping they wouldn't be too mad.</p><p>"Well we're reporting for duty! Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it!" Hassleberry said with a salute.</p><p>"Uh... yeah! What he said!" Syrus replied.</p><p>"Hey we're missing Blair." Atticus commented.</p><p>"B-Blair?!" Jaden asked.</p><p>"JADEY!" Blair exclaimed as she hugged his arm, making Jaden's eyes widened. Alexis glared at the blue haired girl from the sideline, sure they did became friends but Alexis still recalled Blair's crush on him.</p><p>"Oh I missed you so much!" Blair cheered. "Is it really true that you're getting married?"</p><p>"Uh... of course, Blair. I wouldn't lie about that." Jaden replied as he held Alexis' hand proudly.</p><p>"Welcome to the friendzoned club, kid." Chazz whispered.</p><p>"Well... I won't forgive you this!" Blair yelled, much to everyone's horror.</p><p>"...Unless... you have me become your maid of honor, Alexis." said Blair with a smile.</p><p>Everyone sighed in relief. "Hehe, for a second I thought there was going to be a cat fight." Atticus commented.</p><p>"You would know that all too well." Alexis teased, making everyone but Chazz laugh. "And sure, Blair. I would love for you to be my maid of honor."</p><p>"Wait so lemme get this straight... you're not in love with Jaden anymore?" Syrus asked.</p><p>Blair shook her head. "Nope, what I did just now was just a little prank. Besides, I'm already with Marcel." She replied. "He'll be arriving in Domino one day before your wedding."</p><p>"Well that's great!" Jaden replied. "So anyways, how about we all go and grab some lunch?" He suggested.</p><p>"YEAH!" Everyone replied before heading to the exit to a limo that was waiting for them.</p><p>"So Atticus, how did you get Kaiba Corp to lend a plane?" Chazz whispered.</p><p>Atticus chuckled. "Simple, the son of Seto Kaiba is getting married after all."</p><p>"Wait but I thought... it was Jaden getting married." Said Syrus.</p><p>"Put those two together, you guys." Said Alexis.</p><p>Everyone but Jaden and Atticus wondered what Alexis was talking about, then... it hit them, especially Chazz.</p><p>"You mean... that Slacker's always been richer than me?!" Chazz asked.</p><p>Jaden chuckled, they were going to find out sooner or later. "Well I guess so, Chazz. Looks like we're rich buddies."</p><p>"What do you mean you guess so?! Kaiba Corp could buy my brothers and sell them in a garage sale!" Chazz exclaimed, before fainting onto the ground.</p><p>"...Should we call an ambulance?" Syrus asked, as they gang just stood there.</p><p>Chazz opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh yeah, way to be alert, you dorks..." He muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaden, wake up!" Syrus yelled.</p><p>"Five more minutes, mom..." Jaden muttered as he continued to sleep.</p><p>'Guess I have no choice...' Syrus thought before he dumped a bucket of water all over the future groom, making him squirm.</p><p>"AH DON'T ATTACK ME, BUBBLEMAN!" Jaden yelled. He soon opened his eyes, checking out his surroundings. "What happened? Was there a duel?"</p><p>"...No, Jaden. Your WEDDING is today!" Syrus exclaimed.</p><p>Jaden jumped from out of his bed. "Then what are we standing here for? I'm gonna get married!" Jaden proclaimed.</p><p>"Hey Sarge, you up yet?!" Hassleberry called from the other room.</p><p>"He's up!" Syrus replied for him.</p><p>Jaden showered, brushed his hair, shaved, ate a quick snack, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for the special day he's about to share with Alexis.</p><p>Both Hassleberry and Syrus followed his example and dressed up in suits before heading out to the car.</p><p>"Buckle up, because I'm going to go pass the speed limit!" Jaden declared. He turned on the engine and drove quickly down the roads while Hassleberry and Syrus grabbed onto each other, hoping that Jaden won't crash.</p><p>"Jaden, you don't wanna be dead on your wedding day right?!" Syrus asked.</p><p>"Sorry Syrus, but we gotta get there as soon as we can!" Jaden replied, driving faster to the chapel where the wedding ceremony will take place.</p><p>Meanwhile Alexis and the girls already arrived at the chapel. The bride stood in front of the mirror while Mindy fixed her veil.</p><p>"Oh Alexis, you look so amazing, like a real bride!" Mindy cheered.</p><p>"I agree with Mindy, you also picked out a really nice dress!" Jasmine complimented.</p><p>Alexis picked out a simple, yet elegant mermaid styled dress that complimented her curves. She also wore a long, white veil with subtle golden glittering. Her simple styled makeup also done in a natural fashion that enhanced her beautiful features gorgeously.</p><p>"Thanks, girls..." Alexis replied, she smiled at her reflection. She felt absolutely beautiful in that dress, while the wedding planning was stressful... it was so worth the sweat and money.</p><p>"You're not nervous about marrying Jaden, right?" Mindy asked.</p><p>"Geez Mindy, every bride gets nervous before her wedding day. Who could honestly blame them?" Jasmine interrupted.</p><p>"Well I-"</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you girls decent?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Atticus!" Both Mindy and Jasmine cheered.</p><p>"Yes, we're decent." Alexis answered.</p><p>The older brother came in and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful, sis." He complimented. It was like his Alexis was growing up in front of his very eyes.</p><p>Alexis smiled at him. "Thank you, Atti." She replied before the siblings embraced.</p><p>Suddenly Blair rushed in wearing a bright pink dress. "Guys, Jaden still hasn't arrived yet according to his parents and Chazz!"</p><p>"Honestly I didn't think Chazz would show up." Atticus joked.</p><p>Alexis sighed. "He's probably running a little bit late." She replied calmly. "That is Jaden after al-"</p><p>"Whoops, I got a text from Chazz. He says they're here!" Said Blair.</p><p>The girls and Atticus sighed in relief. At least he got here safely. Last thing they needed right now was some psychopath trying to duel Jaden and take over the world.</p><p>"Everyone, we're about to start soon!" Mrs. Rhodes announced. "Let's start making any last minute changes!"</p><p>"Hope you're ready, Jaden..." Alexis thought, before making sure she was ready herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost time, Jaden ran into the chapel with Syrus and Hassleberry behind him. "I'm here!" He called.</p><p>"Where the hell were you, slacker?!" Chazz demanded.</p><p>"Eh... overslept, but the wedding doesn't start yet." Jaden replied.</p><p>"I get that, but you're supposed to be here way earlier!" Chazz yelled.</p><p>"I know... I know..." Jaden replied.</p><p>"Cheer up, you two. The guests are already being seated as we speak." Said Jesse, approaching the men.</p><p>Jaden turned around and saw his blue haired best friend, now best man for the wedding. "Thanks, Jesse!" He replied with a smile.</p><p>Jesse gave a thumbs up. "Now you need to head in there and wait for the beautiful bride of yours."</p><p>Jaden nodded. "To the chapel!" He declared before the men went inside the huge and beautiful chapel where the wedding would take place. Everything was in white and red and blue roses were decorated all over. The room was also white, making a nice background for the wedding. There was also a red carpet in the aisle for the bride.</p><p>"Looking good, cousin!" Rosie Wheeler called out as she sat with her parents, Joey and Mai.</p><p>"Jaden!" Serenity called out from the front row of the seating.</p><p>Jaden smiled and hugged his mother. "Sorry I'm late..."</p><p>Serenity wiped her tears and took a look at Jaden with a big smile on her face. "You really have become the man I've always imagined you to be and more..." she admitted, making everyone who heard it smile, even Seto smiled at his wife and son having a moment.</p><p>Just as Jaden was going to thank his mother, they were interrupted by Chazz, who wanted to speed this wedding.</p><p>"Come on! It's time to start, people!" Chazz yelled.</p><p>"I'm with Chazz on this one, I'm pretty hungry." Syrus added.</p><p>"Then you should've ate before, soldier." Hassleberry replied, before his stomach growled. "Although... I'm pretty hungry myself."</p><p>Jaden smiled. "Well... if Alexis is ready then let's get our wedding on!"</p><p>The music started to play and the grand doors opened. The first to walk down the aisle was a little brunette girl who played the role of the flower girl. She was actually a kid cousin from Alexis' side of the family.</p><p>"I hope she doesn't run..." Jaden thought to himself.</p><p>"Shhh..." Yubel shushed in his mind. "The bride is coming."</p><p>When everyone in the audience stood up and the wedding march played... Jaden knew the next person to walk down was none other than Alexis Rhodes, who was actually by her brother's side instead of their father's. It was a special request from Alexis, in which her father understood wholeheartedly much to her surprise.</p><p>Every sense of nervousness Jaden had was now gone...</p><p>Taking in the whole sight of a breathtaking Alexis in a wedding gown made him freeze in time... his focus was glued to her and only her. It was like nothing could break him from this trance... that was his bride...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jaden's POV</b>
</p><p>'This has got to be a dream... it's too perfect to be real...' I thought.</p><p>Alexis soon arrived at the end of the altar, Atticus gave me a nod of approval before I took her hand and walked with her to the top of the altar. I swear I could hear my mother crying in the audience.</p><p>...wait nevermind that was Dr. Crowler.</p><p>We looked into each other's eyes as the priest started to say some words. This was actually it, there was no backing down. I mean... why would I even back down, I've never been so sure about something in my life and that's saying a lot.</p><p>I am going to share my life with this woman...</p><p>I am going to face any challenge with her...</p><p>I am going to start a new chapter with her...</p><p>She looked so beautiful...</p><p>I love her too much.</p><p>I could tell she was nervous deep inside and I don't blame her... marriage is something way outside of dueling. It was... it was a sacred commitment.</p><p>First it was my turn to repeat the vows to her that the priest said.</p><p>"With this ring...</p><p>I take thee...</p><p>as my lawfully wedded wife...</p><p>To cherish and to hold...</p><p>till the day I die."</p><p>I confirmed it with a smile that she seemed to love according to her words. Now... it was the moment of truth...</p><p>Will she marry me... or run out? It was up to her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alexis's POV</b>
</p><p>He did it...</p><p>He said the vow...</p><p>He's going through with it...</p><p>It was now my turn to say the vow that the priest instructed. I felt my heart pounding as I felt a joint of anxiety build up inside. What would become of the future? Will this marriage last forever...?</p><p>What about children...?</p><p>'He really looks amazing in that tux...' I thought. "He always looked amazing..."</p><p>However what always stood out to me was that smile... the smile he had on right now.</p><p>It looked fun loving, confident, exciting... just like him. He always wore that smile when he was feeling his happiest...</p><p>He believed in this marriage...</p><p>So why shouldn't I as well?</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at him as tears started to build up. It was now my time...</p><p>"With this ring...</p><p>I take thee...</p><p>as my lawfully wedded husband...</p><p>To cherish and to hold...</p><p>until the day I die."</p><p>Those words... made my tears fall across my cheek as I smiled with joy. The vows were now said, I felt like crying into his arms...</p><p>"I now pronounce you... husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. It was the big moment for both of us.</p><p>Jaden cupped my face before leaning in slowly to kiss me with just the perfect amount of passion. I returned the kiss in a split second while everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for us.</p><p>We did it, Jaden...</p><p>We are now husband and wife...</p><p>There was no letting go...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Normal POV</b>
</p><p>As Serenity held Pharaoh the cat in her hands, Professor Banner's spirit appeared, giving an approving nod.</p><p>"I'm proud to see that our little Jaden has finally grown up." Banner started as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why... this is such a huge honor!"</p><p>With that, Jaden carried Alexis bridal style down the aisle after giving her a kiss on the cheek so they could head to the reception.</p><p>Starting now, there began a new chapter in their lives...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room with the one feeling he could feel at a time like this.</p><p>That feeling was fear...</p><p>It was his wedding night with Alexis. It was the night that they would finally get intimate like they planned. Jaden felt knots in his stomach as he waited for his new wife while she was in the bathroom. It was not like Jaden didn't want to share this with Alexis, oh he did, but there was one fear that lingered in his mind.</p><p>They were both virgins... two people trying to see what would fit for them. Sex had good possibilities and many couples had their own way... some were more traditional about sex while others... were definitely more willing to try new things.</p><p>Jaden closed his eyes, recalling the beautiful ceremony and reception. The reception was pretty nice, lots of food as well and even a grilled cheese station for Chumley. There was also Alexis shoving cake in Jaden's mouth which resulted in a little playful cake fight. Not to mention Atticus' long, drunk speech when everyone was toasting to the new couple.</p><p>That was one interesting day for the both of them... however now they were alone in a beautiful hotel room in Fiji.</p><p>He heard the water faucet being turned off in the bathroom as Alexis came out in a baby blue satin nightgown with her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She gave a small smile as she approached her new husband on the bed shirtless with only his red boxers on.</p><p>"Wow..." Jaden thought, completely speechless as he watched her sat next to him on the bed.</p><p>Alexis looked at her husband. "Jaden... I just wanna say that... I'm really glad we-"</p><p>She was however stopped with a passionate kiss from Jaden before she could continue, she returned the kiss as they lingered on each other's lips. The kiss was passionate... yet it wasn't rushed, it was simple too.</p><p>They pulled away to breathe and Alexis smiled at him. "You... you really love to kiss me, don't you?" She asked.</p><p>Jaden beamed. "Of course! You're really smooth, soft, and... you smell like vanilla too." He replied.</p><p>Alexis blushed lightly but then felt her cheeks redden when an idea crept in her mind. "Well... if you enjoy kissing me so much..." She started. "There's... also other things we can do as a couple."</p><p>Jaden knew exactly what she was talking about now. It was sex, if it had been years ago, he would've thought she was trying to duel him or something like that.</p><p>However now... he could read her like a book. She proposed sex, yet she felt as afraid as he did.</p><p>Before Jaden could say something, Alexis interrupted him. "And don't worry... I've been on birth control for a while now."</p><p>'Well... looks like she came prepared.' Jaden thought to himself. His eyes drifted onto her breasts... both nipples were pointing through that gown. He blushed deeply and then focused his eyes onto her face.</p><p>"S-Sorry." He apologized, hoping she wasn't mad.</p><p>Alexis wasn't disgusted at all, in fact that was sexual attraction right? At least he was paying attention. It was different when your husband desired you rather than some random man desiring her, at least that was her opinion.</p><p>Before things could get too awkward with silence, Alexis opened her mouth. "Jaden, I have something to show you." She announced.</p><p>"S-Sure, what is it, Lex?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Alexis stood in front of him and slowly removed her nightgown to reveal her perfect body with the most killer curves he's ever seen. Jaden felt his jaw drop at the sight of Alexis wearing nothing but white, lace underwear... almost exposed to him.</p><p>'Am I in heaven...?' Jaden wondered in awe. He felt his cheeks getting darker as he couldn't take his eyes off the nearly nude beauty in front of him.</p><p>"Jaden... do you find me attractive?" Alexis asked, staring into his chocolate, brown eyes.</p><p>"Alexis..." Jaden whispered, taking her hand. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaden..." she whispered, feeling butterflies in her stomach once again. Those words melted her heart like a flaming candle.</p><p>Jaden gave his sweet, signature smile. "I mean it, Lex." he replied. "You are just too perfect to be real, are you sure this isn't a dream?" he asked.</p><p>Alexis guided his hands to her rather large breasts, making Jaden blush intensely, coping a feel of her. "Here... does this answer your question?" she asked before leaning forward to kiss him.</p><p>He placed her onto his lap and his hands freely continued to squeeze her breasts while both of their bodies pressed closer to one another. Alexis moaned softly as he assaulted her neck with his mouth while slightly pinching a nipple at a time.</p><p>Now the couple found themselves on the bed with Jaden on top with his beautiful wife underneath after another heated, passionate kiss. Jaden marveled at the sight of Alexis' gorgeous hourglass figure, her creamy fair skin, and lustful eyes who yearned for pleasure. Jaden felt himself in a trance. She truly was the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.</p><p>He started to resume fondling and playing with her exposed E-cup breasts, making her moan in pleasure once again.</p><p>"J-Jaden..." her voice called out. "Jaden...!" her voice cracked. The newly wedded husband immediately pinned her down before tracing his finger along her curves, making her shiver slightly at being sensitive from the touch. However there was only one piece of clothing on her... it was her underwear.</p><p>Jaden's eyes darkened with lust as he found the one cloth that kept her from being fully nude. He slowly stuck his fingers inside her lace panties and started to fell all around her butt before sliding them to her womanhood.</p><p>He removed the clothing down her shapely thighs and legs before tossing them to the ground, picking up a subtle, arousing scent coming from there. Jaden felt his manhood stiffen and removed his boxers. He knew that he was slightly larger than average, but Alexis reacted like it was huge, it made him chuckle softly before positioning himself onto her once again.</p><p>Her pink, plush lips were also slightly parted and her cheeks were now a deep, rosy color. Everything about her was beautiful, she looked so innocent with her large warm, hazel eyes... yet she wanted it as badly as he did...</p><p>"Do you trust me?" was the question Jaden asked, gazing again at her body. He didn't want to hurt her, but Alexis understood that there was going to be some pain on the first time. Besides, she believed in him that he would help make this something pleasurable as well. He wanted to know if she wanted him to continue or not.</p><p>Alexis nodded and smiled warmly. "There's nobody else I would rather be with right now... please... make me a woman... your woman..." she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck as she stared into his eyes. "I love you, Jaden..."</p><p>As Alexis wrapped her legs around his hips, Jaden returned the smile, getting his answer.</p><p>"I love you too, Lex..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nice, fresh atmosphere filled the lounge as people gathered with one another, chattering about everyday lives. The lounge was on the beachside, making the location even more appealing to tourists.</p><p>A beautiful woman sat at the barstool wearing a little black dress which showed her quite curvy figure, small diamond earrings, and black heels. Her long, blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup was done subtly, yet it enhanced her beautiful features.</p><p>'Where could he be...' She wondered, checking the clock on the wall. '7:40...'</p><p>Suddenly a buff man in a wife-beater and swim trunks appeared behind the blonde. He tapped her shoulder, making her turn around.</p><p>"Hey good lookin', you come here often?" He asked. This guy absolutely reeked of cologne. "Perhaps with your boyfriend...?"</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend." She bluntly replied, turning away from him.</p><p>The man smirked. "Great, so you're single! Why don't I buy ya a drink eh?" He offered, trying to face her.</p><p>The blonde shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm not single." She replied.</p><p>The man glared. "But you just said you didn't have a boyfriend... what the hell are you trying to do? Mess with me?"</p><p>"It's true." Said another man in a red jacket, approaching the blonde before snaking his arms around her shoulders. "She doesn't have a boyfriend... but she has a husband."</p><p>"Jaden..." whispered the blonde before Jaden kissed her.</p><p>"Told ya I would be back, Lex." He replied, pulling her closer as he glared at the buff man that was trying to flirt with Alexis.</p><p>The buffed man growled at the scene, slightly intimidated by Jaden's piercing glare, it was like a double edged sword. "Fine! Whatever!" He replied before leaving them alone.</p><p>Jaden sat down next to Alexis. "By the way, I found the hotel key." He replied, handing her the card.</p><p>"I told you to keep it in your pocket." Alexis teased, playfully pinching his cheek.</p><p>Jaden chuckled nervously. "Hehe... I guess I'm going to have to get used to the 'I told ya so's'." He teased back.</p><p>Alexis smirked. "Mhm... you're picking up this whole marriage thing fast." The couple kissed each other before Jaden turned to the bartender.</p><p>"Excuse me, could we get some drinks over here?" Jaden asked.</p><p>The bartender nodded. "What will it be?" He asked the couple.</p><p>Jaden faced Alexis and she whispered to Jaden which drink she wanted. Jaden ordered sake for the both of them before the bartender supplied them with two glasses and the bottle containing the sake.</p><p>"Let's make a toast." Alexis proposed, raising her glass. "To a successful marriage..."</p><p>Jaden smiled and did the same. "To a successful marriage." He replied. The two clinked their cups before drinking.</p><p>"Huh... tastes kinda sweet from what I've tried before." Jaden commented.</p><p>Alexis' cheeks flustered, giggling lightly. "Ah, that's because it's usually served with desserts." She replied.</p><p>"Mm... you really know your stuff." Jaden chuckled, rubbing her thigh gently. "So would you like some dessert then?" He asked.</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm still kinda full from dinner." She said. "Besides... I already got your dessert right here." the blonde whispered.</p><p>Jaden felt his cheeks redden with ease, the things Alexis did or said sometimes surprised him... She was a pretty reserved woman until she was alone with him, which he enjoyed a lot. Although maybe it was the alcohol talking now.</p><p>"L-Lex, I thought we were going to the jacuzzi first." Jaden replied.</p><p>Alexis shook her head. "We have time to do that." She said as her cheeks reddened a bit.</p><p>Jaden smiled at her before looking at the ticking clock, the night was definitely still young. He figured maybe he should take her back to the room before going to the resort's jacuzzi with her.</p><p>"I wish granny could've seen the wedding." Alexis commented. "Think she would've liked it...?"</p><p>Jaden looked back at her, he lifted her chin and gave a warm smile. "I'm sure she would've loved to see you get married, Lex." He replied, making her smile.</p><p>"Especially to a handsome man like yourself." She complimented. She yawned softly before leaning closer to Jaden, if that were even possible. After being at the beach with him all day, Alexis was a bit worn out from all the sun and fun.</p><p>"Looks like someone's tired." He whispered, removing a strand of hair from her face. "Let's go back to the hotel and take a nap... then we'll head to the jacuzzi."</p><p>"Will you carry me please?" Alexis begged with her warm, adorable eyes.</p><p>Jaden couldn't resist her at this point. "Of course, Lex."</p><p>He took out the wallet to pay but the bartender stopped him.</p><p>"It's on the house." Says the bartender with a friendly smile. "For lookin like a nice couple."</p><p>"Oh... well thanks, man!" Jaden replied. He got off the bar stool and carried Alexis bridal style while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They headed outside as the sun was setting and the sky was getting darker.</p><p>Alexis gave tiny kisses on his partially exposed chest, making her husband blush at the sensation. All he did was smile, making sure that the woman he loved was in his arms.</p><p>"Think you'll make it to the jacuzzi?" Jaden whispered as he saw Alexis slowly drifting to sleep. Alexis gave a small nod.</p><p>"I'll try..."</p><p>"Hey, if you're too tired to go then that's that." He replied. "Besides, the jacuzzi's not leaving us."</p><p>Alexis placed a hand on his cheek. "You're right... well we'll see how tired we are tonight" she whispered before closing her eyes slowly.</p><p>Jaden let out a soft chuckle, watching his wife began her slumber . "You get some sleep... my cyber queen." He whispered before heading inside the hotel resort.</p><p>After a week of the romantic honeymoon, Jaden and Alexis were now in an airplane on their way back to Domino, Japan. Alexis looked outside the window at the clouds while Jaden was already asleep as he drooled slightly.</p><p>The blonde looked back at her goofy, sleeping husband, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's so adorable when he sleeps..." She thought. He looked so peaceful, she figured he must be really into his sleep or middle of a dream. Sometimes she wondered exactly what Jaden thought about.</p><p>She recalled their honeymoon... it was beautiful, they did a lot of swimming, and got to go hiking as well. Alexis was grateful that this honeymoon went well... especially the intimacy part, in which they both definitely enjoyed together.</p><p>Now that the fun was ending... they had to make plans as a now married couple heading back home. Questions and emotions rushed through Alexis' mind as she tried to figure the future out.</p><p>"Alexis..." Mumbled Jaden as he slowly opened his eyes slightly. "How much longer?"</p><p>"We should be home in forty minutes." She replied after checking the time on her watch.</p><p>Jaden yawned before smiling at her. "Oh okay... I'm so lucky I have you, L-Lex... zzzz"</p><p>'Yeah... we're going to be alright.' Alexis confidently thought in her mind as she watched her slumbering Jaden, until the plane landed at the airport.</p><p>...and with that... Alexis felt relieved...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six years later...</b>
</p><p>"Dad, should we move the crib over here?" A little boy asked.</p><p>The little boy had light tanned skin, brown hair with blonde highlights at the top and hazel eyes. He wore a red shirt, black shorts, and socks.</p><p>Jaden paused. "Hmmm... nah let's move it near the window." He replied.</p><p>"Yes sir!" The boy replied.</p><p>The two males pushed the crib over next to the window. Jaden nodded in approval, satisfied with the setup of the room for a new baby.</p><p>"Think we got everything set up." Said Jaden, ruffling his son's hair. "Thanks Titus."</p><p>"Wow... everything looks so perfect! I'm impressed." Said a voice from behind. The males turned around and saw Alexis holding a baby in swaddling clothes safely in her arms.</p><p>"Hi mom!" Titus greeted. "I got to help dad with moving!"</p><p>Alexis smiled as her son hugged her leg. "Such a strong boy." She replied, patting his head. "Now... I want you to do me a big favor." She said as she placed the baby into the crib.</p><p>Titus looked over at the baby. It was a girl with light, blonde hair on the top. Her skin was fair like her mother's and her cheeks were rosy as she slept peacefully in the crib.</p><p>"Still can't believe I have a sister..." Titus whispered.</p><p>"Her name is Amy... and as her big brother, I need you to look after her." Alexis instructed as she smiled at her son. "I'm counting on you Titus..."</p><p>Titus nodded, continuing to look at the sleeping baby. "O-Okay... sure! I promise you, mom."</p><p>Alexis beamed in delight. "Ah, good boy..." She replied, giving him a squeezing hug.</p><p>Titus' eyes widened as he squirmed a bit in her arms. "M-Mom!"</p><p>She released her son. "Remember Uncle Atticus is going to take you downtown, so I'll need you to clean your room before you go." Alexis instructed.</p><p>"And if you wanna duel some kids, don't forget to bring your deck!" Jaden added.</p><p>"And whatever Atticus tells you about girls, ignore him!" Alexis warned.</p><p>"You're the best, you guys!" Titus cheered before running to his room. Alexis was going to tell Titus not to run so fast, but was interrupted when Jaden hugged her from behind.</p><p>"He'll be okay..." He whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "By the way, what was with the last part?"</p><p>Alexis blushed slightly, smiling. "Because... Atticus is trying to turn our son to be like him. You know having girls at every corner wanting a piece of him. I would prefer him to stay a kid and if he wants to know about girls, I would prefer him to go to you."</p><p>Jaden chuckled. "I still don't know a lot about winning girls over."</p><p>"Hmmm? But you won me over." She teased, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"I'm still trying to figure out that mystery." He replied, as a hand slid on her hip.</p><p>Alexis giggled. "Maybe I'll tell you how... if you please your wife for now." She offered. Jaden didn't need her to say it twice as he picked up her bridal style before he went quietly yet quickly to the master bedroom.</p><p>Jaden laid the beautiful blonde onto her bed before being on top to kiss her deeply. The two started to intertwine with their tongues, deepening the kiss before Jaden started to assault her neck with kisses.</p><p>"Mm... Jaden... I love you so much..." She said above a whisper as he started to unbutton her top for her.</p><p>"I love you t-"</p><p>"I knew you two were in here!" Atticus interrupted as he stood at the door.</p><p>The couple both blushed as Alexis covered herself up. "Atti, what the hell?!"</p><p>Atticus laughed at their reactions, specifically Alexis'. "Calm down you two, I'm gonna take the little guy out and get something to eat." He informed.</p><p>Alexis sighed. "Just make sure you don't feed him too much." She warned.</p><p>Atticus gave a thumbs up. "You can rely on me and... I'll let you get back to whatever it was that you're doing." He replied. "By the way, make sure to clean up the 'spill'."</p><p>The older brother closed the door, making Alexis shake her head. Sometimes it was like Atticus was trying to get a rise out of her. However she could never stay too mad... he was the one who helped her out with getting her and Jaden together.</p><p>A beautiful house in Domino, two beautiful children... both have wonderful jobs as teacher and assistant at Kaiba Corp. Alexis and Jaden didn't want to change a single thing right now. They felt they had everything they could ever want in a lifetime.</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about, Lex?" Jaden asked, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>"Oh nothing, it's just sometimes I wanna hit Atticus on the head." She joked.</p><p>Jaden chuckled, recalling the endless playful teasing between the siblings. It was all amusing to watch honestly.</p><p>He gave her a playful smirk. "Well we're not gonna let him ruin our time." Jaden replied.</p><p>Alexis blushed deeply, before the couple kissed once again, enjoying the time they spent together as they began a heated makeout session.</p><p>Atticus looked at Titus, who had a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Uncle Atti, what are my parents doing in there?" He asked.</p><p>The now uncle chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you just yet." He replied. "But something tells me... those two are forever soulmates..."</p><p>"What are soulmates?" Asked the young boy.</p><p>Atticus patted his confused nephew's head. "You'll know when you meet her, Titus!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The End</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I just wanted to mention that PrettyPurr wrote a sequel for this story called "We're Something". ^^</p><p>The description says that, the sequel is "A fluffy Drabble series of the lives featuring the two newly weds".</p><p>So if you enjoyed this story you can read it's sequel on its original side on Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12618606/We-re-Something</p><p>or here on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007246/chapters/71192646</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>